Vacation on shiloh
by WickyLEE6
Summary: The snowkids go for a weeks holiday on shiloh,lots of fun stuff to happen
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place between gfc 1 and 2. The snowkids has received an invitation from the Shiloh pirates for a special celebration in the aftermath of the Snowkids successful victory and to celebrate that the pirates managed to free their beloved leader. Please read on how the week spent on Shiloh went on for some of our friends and how D'Jok and Sonny learn of eachothers

Chapter 1: The invitation.

Clamp was busy working on the holotrainer. No matter how god the thing was never happy about was always room for improvement he tought. This time was no had only just connected things together when a beeping signal,indicating incoming calls,made him slam his head in the board.

"Auch,it's the third time this evening",said the old man as he stood up to check who was calling. It was the secure frequency.

Clamp hadn't heard from Sonny directly since he took off with the Metaflux,in a second attempt to destroy it.

The first had failed,and caused the glaciation of Akillian,This second time Sonny had gotten away with it,but Bleylock had found out a secret that gave him the upper hand on Sonny: D'Jok,The snowkids starstriker was Sonny's son. Sonny himself had only found out days earlier,and was trying to adjust to the couldn't be easy,as the 15 years that had passed would take time to work trough. Bleylock had kidnaped D'Jok and forced Sonny to return the Metaflux to him,personally. The pirates had all seen the trap,even Sonny had,but still,he had lost his wife,he was not about to give up on his son,and despite Corso and the other pirates attempt to hold Sonny back,he had made it back to Genesis with the had released D'Jok,as agreed,but as Sonny had suspected,it wasn't going to be quite as easy as that. And sure enough. Bleylock had abducted Sonny and had him taken to the reservoirs in Genesis,where he had intended to eventually kill Sonny. Only an unlikely union between the pirates and the Technoid had ensured Sonny to be freed at the last minute.

Clamp had not heard from Sonny personally,but Corso had told him that Sonny had been found and was safe and Clamp scrambled the frequency, and up came Sonny's image.

"Good evening Clamp old buddy,up working on your machines?", it was a standard joke,one they used to run back in the lab when they were working together. "Yes,Sonny,you know me," Clamp laughed. "How are you doing after the rescue? Did Bleylock injure you in any way?", Sonny smiled " Nope, he had planned on killing me any way so there was no real need for that"," how's D'Jok handling things?"

From the pirate leaders face,Clamp could tell that Sonny was determined to make an effort towards his son now and being a father to him.

" Aarch talked to him,he's pretty much back to his old self,but I get a feeling he'd like to talk more to you". Sonny nodded when he heard had expected that much. So far,he had only had a few hasty words with his son in the hallway of the snowkids hotel in Genesis,revealing his identity and the familybond between them.D'Jok had put the final piece of the puzzle that had troubled Sonny for years in it's place. His wife had survived the crash,and she had given birth to their son,only to pass after that. Sonny hadn't realized that he had gotten his hopes up when he had seen D'Jok in that interwiew with Callie Mystie on Holotv,seen the bracelet and realized the truth,that his life had changed,he didn't have just himself to worry about had taken time to get a chance to talk with D'jok,but Sonny had finally found an opourtunity to talk to had been brief,but the message had shone world had changed dramatically for D'Jok after that,as well as for Sonny. To D'Jok it meant that he had a father,someone to identify with, to Sonny,it meant a second chance,to get to know the son he tought had died with his mother. But it had also left Sonny off course Bleylock had found out and taken advantage of result had been near destruction of all the fluxes and a new war,and Sonny almost drowning. But Corso and the pirates had made an unlikely union with Duke Madox and managed to save Sonny at the last possible minute. Sonny had chased Bleylock and managed to secure the collected metaflux and taken it somewhere to be destroyed. Since hadn't heard from him. Now,Sonny was on screen with a looked tired,like the last weeks had taken it's toll on him,but happy.

"Yes,I know,maybe I should have contacted him sooner,but there has been other things that came first,things that threatened the galaxy".

"I know Sonny,you look like you could need some rest,have you slept at all?" Clamp asked his old friend worried.

" I plan to,after this conversation. We're headed to Shiloh. The reason I contact you now is to invite all the snowkids and the technical staff for a week of fun and recreation on Shiloh. It'll give the two of us time to catch up on things,I get some time with D'Jok, wich to me it sounds like is needed,and we get to share a few surprises with you all too".

"Surprises you say? I like the sound of that" said Clamp.

"Still like a big kid on christmas eve aren't you Clamp?" Sonny laughed.

"Always,will you download the videoinvitation and send it to me? I'll make sure that the snowkids has it tomorrow morning".

" Clamp,it's already waiting for you to open it". Sonny was smiling.

"Thanks Sonny,I'll make sure to deliver it.D'Jok's gonna be happy about it".

"Thanks Clamp,I'm headed to bed now,I'm about to crash".

"You get some Sleep,I'll talk to you soon".

As Sonny logged off, Clamp sat down and watched the video. It was Sonny personally that invited them all to Shiloh,but Clamp had a good idea that he had gotten help from Artie to mix the backgrounds. Even in the invitation,Sonny looked tired,but Clamp knew that whereever the pirates were,Sonny was safe,and probobly sound was surrounded by people that relied on him,and took care of was like a family. Clamp had noticed the close bonds Sonny had with Artie,Bennet and in particular Corso. Clamp also knew that Micro- Ice had been with the pirates for a trip,when Sonny had come to stop him from extracting the snowkids metaflux for Bleylock. Clamp still got goosebumps down his back when he tought of had come so close to capture the both of them. But Sonny had managed to get away, Clamp didn't fear what would have happened to him,Sonny was the one that held the process of manufacturing the metaflux,an if Bleylock had gotten him,Clamp feared what Bleylock could have done to Sonny. But Clamp had to admit that tough shocking,it had been a relief to find that I'Son was alive. Getting used to I'Son and Sonny beeing one and the same had been easy. Clamp looked forward to meeting Sonny,and spend some time with him. It had been too long. Clamp got the invitation copied over to a floppy disk and went to bed.

The following morning,Aarch called everyone to an early morning meeting. Clamp also seemed extremely happy. D'Jok was a bit crossed over beeing woken up so early,and was in a real bad mood. Clamp smiled at him when he saw that.

"Cheer up D'Jok,I got something here to show you that is bound to cheer you up".

"If it involves me getting back to my bed to sleep,you really made my day" D'Jok mutterd.

"You're gonna like this D'Jok,it's a greeting from Shiloh,and your father".

"From Dad?" All of a sudden D'Jok was wide awake.

Without saying anymore,Clamp put the floppy disk in the holotv and seconds later Sonny appeared on screen.

"Wow,I can't belive it,it's Sonny Blackbones" yelled Micro- up and down in excitement.

"He looks exhausted,is he allright" asked Mei,worried for her boyfriends father.

"No,He's just tired,I hope he's gotten some sleep after this recording" said D'Jok with his eyes glued to his father.

"I talked to Sonny last night,he was really tired,but Corso relieved him of duty,to make sure he got to sleep,I'm sure he's still sound asleep" said Clamp.

" Well,he's in the best possible place,with the pirates to keep him safe" said D'Jok. "As long as they're in flight,Dad's safe,but as soon as they land anywhere,they're still looking to capture him,I just wish they'd leave him be".

" Too cool, an invitation to a full week on shiloh,that sounds like heaven to me" said Thran.

"Do you think we get to meet Sonny Blackbones?" asked Tia.

"We've already met him,but it would be nice to meet him under different circumstances" said Rocket.

" you'll get to meet him,and the rest of the pirates too" promised Clamp.

"How do you know that?" wonderd D'Jok.

"Sonny said to greet us personally upon arrival,and the way I know your father D'Jok,he's not one to go back on a promise like that" smiled Clamp.

"I'm happy to hear that" said D'Jok toughtfully. "I've been worried about him ever since Bleylock and his robots took him. I just don't hope they hurt him in any would be the absolutely worst thing of all" said D'Jok.

"He's ok from what I could tell. Deadtired,but fine. I saw Corso was right in the background,so clearly Sonny was using the last of his strength to send that message. I told him to get some rest,and clearly he was planning to, so now Corso is running the ship until Sonny's rested again. By the way D'Jok. Sonny's made some arrangements regarding sleeping this time. Aarch,Dame Simbai,I and the snowkids will stay in the hotel wich has been upgraded. Sonny requested you'll be living with him during the bout that?"

"Re..really? Why,I'd love to stay with Dad" D'Jok cheerd. " I can hardly wait to see him again".

"Good,cause you all need to start packing right away,we're leaving this afternoon" said Aarch with a smile. He was happy about this seldom showed it,but he had the greatest admiration for the pirates and their playstyle. Since Clamp and Sonny had informed the snowkids of the synthetic metaflux they had in their bodies,Aarch also felt a deep respect and admiration for Sonny Blackbones. After Aarch had learned that Sonny was D'Jok's father,Aarch had felt even more admiration for the a leader for the pirates and trying to combine that with the role of fatherhood was by no means easy,still,when the shock had settled,Sonny seemingly dealth with it in a good way. Aarch could feel the love from a father reaching out to his son in this invitation to Shiloh.

"Clamp,I need to ask you,how well connected are you with the pirates?" asked Aarch.

"I stay in contact with them,mainly with Sonny,why,is there a problem?" asked the old man with a worried expression on his face.

"No,none at all,I just want to make sure we don't attract Technoid in any way,D'Jok needs time alone with Sonny,but if Technoid is to show up,we all know they won't stop until they capture Sonny and place him in prison".

"I'm not so sure that's the case anymore Aarch,Sonny did mention a few surprises to come during our stay,so I feel confident it's some good news on the stairs" said Clamp.

"How come? Did Sonny tell you anything he didn't say in the message?" asked Dame Simbai.

"No,he really didn't say much,and Artie helped him make the videomessage,but if you need to know,I can make contact with Corso and ask,but I'd rather not disturb Sonny right now,he really needs to rest".

"He looked exhausted,like he hadn't slept for weeks", dame Simbai sounded worried.

"To be honest,I don't think he has Dame Simbai. The problem that the metaflux caused had him worried,and the way I know him,he probobly worked around the clock to neutralize it.I hope he's gonna tell us more about that when we get to shiloh".

"Well,pass on a message to Corso about where we need a guide into the archipellago,and ask him to give Sonny our best".

"I will do,but I'll wait till the morning,I might not be quite as tired as Sonny,but I'm close" Clamp said.

"That's what you get for staying up all night working on your machines" laughed Aarch,"Go get packed,we leave in two hours".

Two hours later,the snowkids snuck onboard their ship to depart for Shiloh. They managed to get away unseen and soon they were in space looking for the Shiloh archipellago. It didn't take long until a small pirateship connected with the snowkids wessel and Bennet and Artie jumped trough the hatch in the roof.

Artie smiled as he saw Micro-Ice fooling around his usual way. "Micro- Ice,you're still joker number one aren't you?"

"Artie?" Micro- Ice lost balance and fell on his back,causing everyone to laugh.

"Now now kid,don't hurt yourself, you'll make Tin- Can cry if you bruise your pretty face" laughed Bennet,well knowing that the kitchen robot loved to make fun of Micro- Ice.

" ha ha,very funny" Micro- Ice got on his feets and brushed some invisible dust of his jacket.

"I tought dad was coming to greet us?" D'Jok asked Bennet who was the more adult of the two.

" sorry bout that D'Jok,but Sonny's completely exhausted. Corso set his sleeping device to 4 extra hours. If you saw the videomessage he and Artie created,you saw how tired he was".

" He looked tired,is everything ok with him?" asked D'Jok worried. Bennet placed a hand reassuringly on D'Jok's shoulder.

"Sonny's ok,he isn't injured in any way D'Jok,he just hasn't slept at all the last conciderd giving him a sleeping agent to help him,but Sonny was in deep sleep when I saw to him just as we left,here have a look yourself" said Bennet and showed D'Jok a minicam. D'Jok looked at the time,it was done just a couple of hours showed Sonny lying on a bed,in deep sleep as Corso used a device to check his vitals. "How is he?" a voice in the video said. Corso kneeled beside Sonny's bed,and smiled at the camera. "He's fine,he's just in deep sleep.I'll set the time on the sleeping device to a few extra hours,he needs it" said Corso and picked up a small device that looked like a holowatch and set 4 extra hours before he carefully placed the device around Sonny's wrist."Now let's leave him be". Corso hushed everybody out of the room,closed the door and hung a do not disturb sign on the door. Then the video ended.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him" D'Jok's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"don't you worry D'Jok,we do these kind of things all the time,sometimes Sonny needs some taking care of,sometimes he's the one taking care of of that changes from time to time" said Bennet.

"We're approaching the archipellago" said Aarch.

"Don't worry about it,I'll guide us in safe and sound" said Artie as he took the controls." You guys wanna meet the pirates team and just chill while we wait for Corso and Sonny?"

"Sure" all the snowkids were excited. The pirates were a mystical team,they had cool suits and gadgets that allowed them to make quick escapes. They had no flux,or if they had,they never played with it. Wich made them definite underdogs,but still they had plenty of fans and always put on a good show. As they landed,D'Jok couldn't help notice the neighbouring ship.

"Bennet,isn't that The Black Manta?" D'Jok asked to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him.

"It is,Sonny told us to park your ship D'Jok,I get that you'd rather see Sonny as soon as possible,even tough he's sleeping,so Artie will take the rest,you follow me over to the Black Manta. I'm sure Corso will understand".

The hatch of The Black Manta opend as Bennet punched in a secret code.D'Jok wasn't surprised at that. The pirates needed to protect themselves and then they needed to make sure unwanted passengers couldn't get any acess. Bennet lead D'Jok indoors and closed the hatch.

"Follow me D'Jok,we need to inform Corso that you're onboard or an alarm in Sonny's room will go off,and most likely create havock and wake Sonny before he's rested enough".

"Will Corso get mad if that happened?" asked D'Jok.

"He wouldn't get mad,he'd be furious,he is extremely protective of Sonny,and if Sonny is injured or for other reasons needs rest,Corso will watch the door to Sonny's room like hawk,he'll do whatever to keep Sonny safe" said Bennet.

"I see" said D'Jok as he followed Bennet to the commandcenter of the ship. Corso was watching the screens and controlling the cargo offload when Bennet approached him.

"Sorry to bother you Corso,but we have a visitor here".

Corso looked a little annoyed at Bennet,untill he noticed D'Jok.

"Nice to see you again kid,I guess you're looking for Sonny?"

"I know he's a sleep" said D'Jok in a calm voice,there was something about Corso that was frightening him.

"Sonny said to bring you to his room no matter what,so if you feel like resting,you can lie down next to him,the bed is wide enough for that". Corso smiled at D'Jok. The kid was very much alike his father. Sonny couldn't possibly have lied his way out out of that fatherhood.

"I'd love to,thank you Corso. How is he?" D'Jok asked.

" He's tired,but other than that he's fine", Corso looked at D'Jok for a long while. " you haven't heard from him since you won the cup have you?",D'Jok tried to turn away,but Corso cought him in the act.

"I should have pushed him harder on that matter,I'm sorry D'Jok,you must have been worried sick about him,now that you just found him".

" I have worried,and hoped he would make contact,but I never heard anything",D'Jok's voice was sad,and Corso didn't fail to notice it.

"I'm sorry for that D'Jok,all I can say in his defense is that it's all as new to him as it is to had a real shock when he learned the truth about you and your sent him on a guilt trip,as he felt he didn't do enough to try to find over with him,please,and get to know him while you're here. You'll find that he is great to hang out with"

Corso stoped in front of a door and punced a code. Silently the door slid open and revealed Sonny sleeping in his bed. Corso carefully checked the timer on the sleeping device.

"He'll wake up in about two hours D'Jok,you lie down next to him and get yourself some rest,you look like you need it,I'll leave you two alone ok?" Corso smiled,and waved at D'Jok as he left the room.

D'Jok smiled and stretched out next to his father and soon feel asleep himself too.

_I tought that was a nice ending to the first chapter. The next ones will carry lots of Sonny/D'Jok situations where father and son grow closer and start to bond,and we will learn more of Sonny's life on Shiloh,his hideaway,and generally how the piratechief lives when he's not hunted down by Technoid. Enjoy and keep reading. I'd love for you to send me a rewiew too._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Immunity

Sonny woke up,and froze into alert. He wasn't alone. He checked the watch and cursed. The snowkids had already arrived,and he had said to be there to greet them. He hadn't. On the other side,he had been exhausted,he had barely made it to his room last had forced him to use the sleeping device all pirates had." Sonny,you won't be able to enjoy this week with your son if you don't get some rest" Corso had told him as he had helped him to his bed." I'll take care of things,you need to rest Sonny,and badly.I wouldn't even advice you to look in the mirror right now". Sonny had been too tired to argue and had let Corso treat him like a little carefully peaked over his shoulder. D'Jok was lying asleep next to felt warm inside as he looked at his until a few months ago,Sonny had tought himself to be all alone,that both his wife and son had died in the crash as the ship they had tried to escape Technoid in had been shot Sonny knew that his wife had been ejected in an escapepod,and had lived long enough to give birth to their son D'Jok. Sonny was happy he had found D'Jok,but the pain of knowing his beloved wife had died giving birth to their son had been hard to handle. Sonny gently turned over to his side and looked at D'Jok. He could see a younger,redheaded version of himself in his son. Beeing a father was a scary tought,especially after such a long time had passed,but Sonny was determined to give it a real hadn't been there for his son during his upbringing,but that was because he didn't know of his Micro-Ice hadn't asked him that question when he thanked him for saving his life,Sonny knew he may have never known of his to Micro-Ice,they now had was determined to show his gratitude for this vital piece of information that lead to him finding his son,to young Micro- Ice. He had given Artie the assignment to learn more of Micro-Ice's interests to see if there was anything he could do for the kid in that department. Sonny noticed that D'Jok's eyes started to flutter,his son opend his eyes and looked at him. "Dad" D'Jok said with tears in his was a very emotional was no good in this,but this time D'Jok didn't have to say a word,Sonny knew exactly what he meant. D'Jok sat up and grabbed hold of Sonny and held him tightly in a crushing didn't try to break it,he knew of his son's fear of losing him. He knew D'Jok had been threatened by Bleylock,what that threat had been,he didn't know,but he suspected that Bleylock had used him as a barganingchip towards D'Jok. "Dad," sobbed D'Jok against Sonnys put his arms around D'Jok and held him tightly to his chest. "Shhh, it's all ok now D'Jok, I'm here." "I thought I would never see you again," sobbed D'Jok while hot tears dripped from his eyes. "When Ididn't loose the final like Bleylock told me too, I was sure he was going to kill you, so he said he would. "Sonny had a lump in his throat when he heard this. "D'Jok, remember that I told you not to listen to Bleylock before they took me away? Bleylock is a dangerous man, but do not worry about him problem is out of the world fell from a roof, over fifty stories high, it is impossible to survive such a fall. "D'Jok stopped the green eyes met Sonny's brown. "Is it really true dad? I do not need to worry that he will hurt you anymore?" Sonny smiled. "No more, I saw him fall, even after that I fought against him to prevent another disaster." "I'm glad you're still alive dad, I could not lose you now, now that I've just found you." Sonny nodded. "We will have plenty of time for that this week, D'Jok. I'm sorry that I didn't come and met you as I said I would ...", D'Jok looked at him. "Dad, you needed rest, when I saw the video, I feared that you were sick or something, you then simply exhausted .I'm happy you have friends that Corso, Bennet and Artie to take care of you." Sonny nodded. "Some call it friends or comrades, we pirates call it our family .You are, in some ways one of us also D'Jok, but right now you have a meaningful future ahead of you, therefore I will not let you join us without a good reason like being on the run from Technoid." D'Jok nodded understandingly. "According to Micro-Ice is not the pirate life so exciting." Sonny laughed. "Micro-Ice, yes, he still believe that a pirate's life consists of dishwashing and cooking, or what?", "Something like that," said D 'Jok laughed, "Micro-Ice wanted to join us, under other circumstances I would say yes, but Micro-Ice also has a meaningful future as a footballer ahead of him, just like you D'Jok. So I ordered all to let him see the dark side of pirate life, and not encourage him to stay. He took the message in the end, but not before he made me understand that it was something I should know, that he could not explain to me. When I then saw the interview Callie mystie did with you after the loss against the shaddows, and you showed them the bracelet, I understood the context. It was a shock, it took me some time to digest it, but when it sank in, I was determined to let you choose even if you would contact or not.I would have protected you where I could anyway after that. But I'm glad we got the contact we have D'Jok ".Sonny smiled at his son." You have no idea how much those words mean to me Dad" D'jok said with a smile. "Anyway daydreamer,let's get out of bed,this isn't what this vacation is about" Sonny laughed and jumped out of bed,and pulled the sheets of D'Jok. "Heey,Dad will you cut that out?" D'Jok tried to take on an annoyed tone of voice,but to no avail. Sonny laughed and threw his clothes at him as he readied himself." D'Jok,there's a shower to your right if you feel the need to freshen up" Sonny said as he headed to the bathroom. D'Jok heard noises that indicated that Sonny was freshing up and got ready for the day. Minutes later Sonny came out of the bathroom,looking far more awake than the following day. "D'Jok,Bathrooms ready,make it hasty,we got stuff to do,and a party to prepare". "A party?" D'Jok looked at his dad with surprise in his eyes. "Dad,are you sure this is a good idea? Suppose the technoid comes here to look for you?", "Do not worry about that D'Jok,they won't come this time" Sonny retorted reassuringly. "How do you know that?" Asked D'Jok. Instead of replying his son,Sonny took a small laptop and placed it infront of D'Jok and pressed a button. "This recording was done about a week ago D' conversations in and out from the pirates are logged and recorded in case they're ever needed as evidence down the conversation is between myself and Duke Maddox of Technoid,that's why you'll find that there is a good explanation for why I feel confident to attend this party with no fear whatsoever" said Sonny and started to play the recording to D'Jok. D'Jok listend to the recorded the message progressed,D'Jok's smile got bigger and bigger. At the end of the message,D'Jok was extatic. "Dad,this is fantastic,you have immunity now,it sort of makes you a free man doesn't it?" D'Jok was overjoyed. Sonny couldn't help but smile at his son's looked like it was his birthday,and Christmas all at the same didn't have the heart to tell D'Jok that any gift from Technoid was a temporary one,he had decided to enjoy this freedom for as long as he had it." That's what it means D' running,no fear of getting captured,just pure freedom" Sonny said. D'Jok jumped up and hugged him."This is the best surprise ever dad,this means we can get to know eachother without fear of you being captured"." This is to be announced at the party tonight,it's gonna be a festive barbeque so get ready to partay" Sonny said.D'Jok only had one question."Who's doing the cooking?" he asked. "We've hired a chef for this occasion,belive me D'Jok,regular piratefood would give you foodpoisoning in a heartbeat." "It can't be all that bad?" D'Jok looked suspiciously at his dad. Sonny laughed "Ask Micro-Ice,he'll tell you".

At the footballarena,the other snowkids were having a ball. The pirates team had met with them,this time with no disguises. Tia was amazed to see how young the players couldn't be much older than themselves. Ahito and Hawkins,the pirates goalkeeper was involved in a discussion of goalkeeper teqniques. Hawkins had been impressed by Ahito's teqniques in the goal,and wanted to know how it was like to play with flux."You pirates really don't have your own flux?" Ahito was stunned."It's not that we don't have flux,cause we have" retorted Hawkins,"the problem with it is that we can't control it,and Sonny worries it's easy to detect,exposing our hideout,so we are instructed to play without it". "Wow" said Thran who had joined in on the conversation "It must be tough not to use it,do you know how it works?"," We all get to try it,but only to see if we can control it" retorted Hawkins "most of us are either too young or inexperienced to handle it,maybe we'll get a chance to play with it some day,it's really up to Sonny Blackbones to decide that". "You don't get to decide on your own?" Ahito asked. "Beeing a pirate is about keeping a low profile and staying clear of Technoids radar,playing with flux,especially the pirates flux would be the extreme opposite,and if Sonny wouldn't come down har on whoever did that,then Corso surely would". Thran frowned his forehead when he heard that. "Is Corso really that bad? I tought he was a nice guy?" Stevens,the pirates starstriker joined the group. "Thran, to compare Sonny and Corso,Sonny is defiantely the nice one of the 's why everybody loves him,you can talk to him about anything,Sonny will do whatever he can to make you feel at home and welcome here,Corso is more like the evil twin. Where Sonny is cool and caring,Corso is often mean and brutal.A lot of the younger pirates here has tasted Corso's belt to their backs when they have disobeyed a direct order,just ask Bennet,he'll tell you all about that". "Does Sonny allow this kind of behavior?" asked Mei who had joined tought Corso was scary and hearing this certainly didn't make things any better. Stevens looked at her "No,Sonny does not allow corporal he found out what Corso had done,there was a real heated argument between the two of was pissed off when Sonny forbade any punishment of that kind. Sonny became the hero of the day for really doesn't belive in corporal punishment". Tia was listening,fascinated with what she heard "Sonny sounds so kind and caring" she said in a dreamy voice. Artie joined the group and overheard Tia's last comment. "Sonny's the best Tia,all of the pirates here love truly wouldn't know what to do if we lost we came just a little too close during the final. I know cause I stood there as a witness to it all and saw Corso fighting for dare life to save Sonny in the Genesis villain Bleylock nearly drowned Corso managed to free him and we saved him in the nick of time". The other pirates nodded in agreement to Artie's words. "It must be exciting to be out on adventure with Sonny Blackbones" said Rocket."I've only met him once,but I couldn't help myself,I really liked the way he treated us all with respect,and how he admitted to his own mistake and wanted to keep us from getting sick". Artie smiled "That's just how Sonny's like,you behave in a good way,he'll respect you,but misbehave,you'll be sure to see that even Sonny has a temper. He's very controlled,but there is a tiger right underneath the surface with him too", Stevens had found a football whilst the snowkids were talking to the pirates. "anyone up for some fun with the ball?" he said and pretty soon,all the pirates and the snowkids were out on the pitch having fun.

Meanwhile,the snowkids technical staff,Aarch,Dame Simbai and Clamp had found a bar that served cold drinks and a meal in the downtown area of Shiloh. The threesome had just sat down with a beer of their choise when Corso enterd the bar. Clamp saw him first and waved at him,Corso signaled back that he'd be over as soon as he got his beer. He was served and walked over to the table and sat down. " Nice to see you all" Corso greeted as he sat down. "The same,where's Sonny?" asked Clamp and looked around." He's either still sleeping or he and D'Jok are off together somewhere" retorted Corso. "Bennet brought D'Jok over as soon as you guys had kid was really worried about his father,and seemed tired,so I let him lie down next to Sonny to sleep" Corso said as he took a sip of his beer. "Well,Sonny should be up by now" Clamp said and checked his watch."How long had you set the sleeping device for?", "You know about those ones?" Corso was surprised. "Yes,Sonny told me about them and how they worked,he even gave me one,as he tought I had trouble sleeping" said Clamp. "Good Lord, the two of you working together must have been a nightmare for anyone paying the overtime bills for Technoid" laughed Corso. Clamp looked at him a little bit more serious."As it was Bleylock that handled that matter back when we worked there,I think you know Sonny woudn't have been around for any overtime unless it was absolutely necessary" Clamp said thoughtfully. "I never told him,but I could sense he was took so many extra precautions back then,it would take at least 15 minutes just to punch in all the codes to get his workstation up and running". Corso nodded."He's always careful you know Clamp,and wherever Bleylock is concerned,Sonny is even more careful than usual. He's told me on more than one occasion just how dangerous Bleylock is,and back at Genesis,I got to see that evil in the eye. To be honest,I've never been more frightend in my Sonny suffocate straight in front of me,made me realize just how mad Bleylock is". Corso took a deep sip of his beer as the memories of how Sonny was rescued flashed before his eyes. The moments before Sonny came to,after Bennet and Artie had lifted him out of the water had been the worst. Corso remembered how Bennet had put Sonny gently on the floor and worked with him to wake had rubbed his hands hard to warm him. Corso remembered how cold the water was fact that Sonny had stayed awake as long as he had showed his strength to the fullest. Bennet had rubbed Sonny hard to warm him, and after several long minutes had Sonny woke up. Bennet had held him down for a little while so he would not faint when standing up..The minute Sonny had felt strong again, they had climbed down to ground level all four of them, and Sonny had taken over command of the group, a role he felt at ease in."How is he doing?" it was Dame Simbai who spoke. "He's fine,he's just worn himself down a little" said Simbai did not feel convinced." I'd like to talk to him,one on one and examine him" she said,making it clear that she wanted to see for herself that he hadn't sufferd any injuries during his abduction. "I'll tell him" sighed Corso," but don't get your hopes up that he'll agree to any isn't what you'd consider a big fan of the doctors unless it's a serious injury".Clamp nodded." Will you let him know that I'd like to met with him later when he's more rested?" Clamp asked. Corso smiled. "Sure thing Clamp,I think he'll enjoy that" said Corso. "I hope D'Jok gets to spend time with him without the Technoid chasing him this time" said Aarch,"D'Jok's been changed since he learned of his fathers excistense. Any Technoid announcement regarding Sonny sets him off like a rocket these days.I've never seen D'Jok this protective of anyone,not even Micro- Ice,and those two are the best of friends" said Aarch before taking a drink of his beer. Corso looked thoughtful. "Sonny is in deep gratitude towards Micro-Ice. If not for a question Micro-Ice asked him during his stay here,one I must say Sonny orderd everyone on board to make as hard as possible on the kid,to make him change his mind on being a pirate,Sonny probably still wouldn't have known of D'Jok. Micro-Ice asked him if he had any children,and at the time Sonny didn't know,and said no,but was curious as to why Micro- Ice asked him that,and payed extra attention to any news regarding we sent Micro-Ice back,Sonny saw the interwiew Callie Mystie did with D'Jok after the loss against The Shaddows,D'Jok's bracelet tiped Sonny off. It was a major shock to him". "That must have been around the same time he came to stop me from extracting the snowkids metaflux for Bleylock" Clamp was in deep tought. Corso confirmed the timeframe. "Micro-Ice helped Sonny escape the technodroids in your lab on almost made it to safety,when one of the droids accidentally shot Sonny and injured not for Micro-Ice, Technoid would have captured him that day,but thanks to that kid,we managed to get Sonny safely on board and take him back to Shiloh for medical treatment,he made a full recovery,and grew more and more determined to find out what was going on,and thus,an old friendship was resurrected" Corso smiled at Clamp." Yes,and it's been a good to Sonny made me solve quite a few of my bugproblems with my machines as well" said Clamp. The foursome relaxed as they finished their beers.

At the Black Manta,Sonny and D'Jok had a quick snack in the usual Tin can,the kitchen robot was complaining. "Oh will you stop it" Sonny was annoyed with the robot." Listen up Tin can,if you can't keep from complaining,I'll be more than happy to cut your power for a little while to have you charge your batteries,come to think of it,the men would probably appreciate it too". The robot's irritation with Sonny's comment had D'Jok struggle not to burst into a gazed over at him as he searched the fridge and saw D'Jok's struggle. The robot mutterd something and took the dirty dishes from the kitchen to have them cleaned. When the robot had left the kitchen,Sonny looked at D'Jok. D'Jok couldn't take it anymore and burst into a laughattack. Sonny crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his son. "What is so funny D'Jok?" he asked laughing. "it is the robot" gasped D'Jok between laughter balls. "I have never seen such a sensitive robot before, it's like a premenstrual woman" D'Jok had to give up for even another laugh burst, but this time was Sonny laughing too. The laughter got more of the pirates on board to send them strange looks. "Sonny, are you okay?" asked one of them as he accidentally went by the kitchen. "Sure," said Sonny, "just a joke at the expense of the Tin Can." "you must tell us later," replied the pirate before he continued his confirmed this with a hand he gestured to D'Jok to sit down and soon as they finished the meal,Sonny took the plates and placed them next to the sink. "Tin can will take care of the dishes later" he explained to D'Jok. "Now,ready for some sightseeing around The Black Manta son?" ,D'Jok laughed "I was born ready,lead the way dad".

_This concludes chapter 2. Chapter 3 will show how a pirate party goes down in Shiloh,and Sonny has a few surprising announcements to don't want to miss out on the fun. I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far,keep reading and do drop me a rewiew so I can improve._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Party like a pirate

Shiloh was buzzling today. All the pirates were excited before the evening.A great party was to take place,and their footballpitch was to be the scene of this party. A professional chef had been brought in for the occasion,Sonny Blackbones had made it clear that none of the pirates were to cook during the party,rumours had it he feared the snowkids and their staff would grow ill from their regular food. Over at the Black Manta, Sonny was giving D'Jok a tour around the ship,telling him about how things worked and the way things were operated.D'Jok was they went,it seemed everybody was close friends to Sonny,and he accepted every hug he was turned out to be quite many. Sonny made sure to introduce D'Jok to the staff and he was greeted like one of them. All the pirates onboard treated D'Jok nicely and answerd any questions he had about their workstation. Some of the younger pirates on board,had asked D'Jok for autographs,and then the football discussions started. Sonny sat down in his chair on the commandcenter and watched. D'Jok was in his right element.A pirate handed Sonny the progressreport for the party to take place that evening. "Has everyone gotten their invitations and the time?" Sonny wonderd. The pirate replied affirmatively to that." Good,make sure everything is ready,there is gonna be an announcement that is going to bring a major change for all pirates tonight" Sonny smiled as he spoke. His holowatch started to answerd it,it was Corso. "Sorry to bother you Sonny,hope I didn't wake you up?", "Corso,what is it? You know full well that I've been up for an hour now,as the sleeping device effect wore off" Sonny said slightly annoyed. "It's a request from Dame got worried when she saw your video last night,and would like to conduct an examination on you to confirm that you're in good health". Sonny sighed. "Tell her to come to the black manta in an hour,and bring what she might need for the examination.I'll meet her here and get it done", "Right Sonny,have fun in the meantime,the place is buzzling today,I can't remember the last time Shiloh was this filled with joy". Sonny grinned. "It's time for change in many ways Corso,perhaps a bit overdue,but nonetheless. I got an announcement to make,and for the first time,I'll make it public". Corso was shocked. "Sonny,do you really think this is a good idea? You'd be vulnerable to any Technoid attacks that way.."."Don't worry Corso, you will soon see why I'm doing this". Sonny ended the conversation.A small smile appeared on his face. What Sonny planned to do would remain a secret until he decided to disclose it. Sonny turned back to the reports and read it trough to make sure everything would go according to plan.

Corso and Clamp were taking a walk round town on had decided to retreat to the hotel for some rest,and Dame Simbai was preparing to meet with Sonny at the black manta to conduct an examination on him. Clamp was not feeling easy with that but Corso seemed relaxed. "Don't worry Clamp,Sonny agreed to this. If he wouldn't have,you can be sure he had told her no". "I know Corso,but I suspect Dame Simbai is looking for something. you remember how we found out that the snowkids had the metaflux in them?" Clamp appeared to be in deep tought. "Yes,what are you aiming at Clamp?" Corso had grown tense. "My tought is,if the snowkids,who all were born after the explotion absorbed the metaflux in some way,then Sonny,who was that close to the explotion,he must have absorbed it too,and a lot of it. If the snowkids grew sick from just a small amount of it,then Sonny could be at risk too". Corso nodded thoughtfully. "Clamp,if Sonny had absorbed the metaflux the way you suggest,then how is it that it hasn't made him sick years ago? Could it really be dormant in his body after all this time?". Clamp stared into the air " I really don't know Corso,but I hope Dame Simbai can tell us more about that after her examination of him". Corso nodded "Let's not draw any conclutions before the results are in,meanwhile,let's enjoy the party to come tonight,Sonny has a big announcement to make,and he's extremely secretive about he tells me of these things,but today,he didn't say anything,just smiled a smile that clearly indicates he has a good secret to share"."Let' hope so" said Clamp," the pirates need some good news now". Corso nodded and the two men walked on towards the labunits that had been created on Shiloh.

At the hotel,the snowkids were getting was not an everyday event that the pirates would throw a gigantic party,especially of this magnitude,with special guests invited. The speculations on what secrets Sonny Blackbones was planning to reveal was running high. This event was very unusual for any pirate,and the fact that it had been made known that Sonny Blackbones,the most wanted pirate in the galaxy would be there in person,made it even more unusual. « Suppose the Technoids show up, Sonny would be in real danger here,I'd hate for D'Jok to have to witness his dad getting captured», Micro- Ice was worried. «Sonny's got escapeplans for that,don't worry» Thran was the mirrorimage of relaxation. « Still,not even Sonny,as amazing as he is,is able to cover all bases» Mei was worried. « Dame Simbai went to meet with him today,maybe he is injured?» Rocket seemed worried. « Sonny wouldn't surrender because of something like that» Tia was lost in toughts. All the snowkids looked up as D'Jok and Artie enterd the room. «D'Jok,where have you been staying?» Micro- Ice couldn't help himself from asking. « I'm staying with Dad onboard his ship» retorted D'Jok. «How is Sonny? All well with him?» Tia asked. D'Jok went over and hugged Tia. «thanks for asking Tia,it pleases me to hear your concern for Dad. But relax,he's all ok,he's just been a little tired that's all,I came here cause he needed some rest now.», « That's good news D'Jok» said Rocket who had mainly remained silent up till this point. « The way he handles Technoid...I really wish I could learn that trade..» Micro- Ice said in a dreamy voice. D'Jok went over to him. « Why don't you ask Dad that when you come to meet him tomorrow?» «Huh? What are you talking about D'Jok?» Micro- Ice's confusion reached a new high. « Dad wants to meet you tomorrow Micro- Ice, you never told me you saved his life on Akillian Micro- Ice,how come?» D'Jok asked. « Well,since the pirates erased my memory of that event,it's not like I'd remember right?,and who told you this D'Jok?» Micro- Ice was even more confused than ever. «Relax Micro-Ice, this is something Sonny told D'Jok and Corso filled in the rest. It 's true you know. If you hadn't helped out when the droids shot him,Sonny would have been captured and what would have become of him noone knows» said Artie,making all eyes turn to him. «I tought all pirates were destined for prison if cought?» Rocket spoke in complete shock. «That's what Technoid would like you to belive» Artie retorted with a serious look on his face. « for most pirates this is also the case,but a few of us,Sonny and Corso on top of that list,is destined for something much more sinister». «What do you mean?» Mei sounded frightend. «We hacked the Technoid system and found a file that shows what kind of punishment awaits us if we're captured. Me and Bennet, we're both destined for slavelabour in a coalmine,Corso is destined for a prison known for it's brutal guards,and Sonny..» Artie sighed « we don't know what awaits Sonny if they get him. His file was classified,wich means that Duke Maddox has plans of mindcontrol awaiting him. His past of working for Technoid is what is really behind the bounty,Maddox wants him back in their labs,but under stricht control. The way we all know. Sonny..there is just no way he'd agree to anything like that. If those were his only options,Sonny would rather have one of his own kill him before letting Technoid make him a prisoner». D'Jok was stunned. «But Artie,if this is the case, the party tonight,wouldn't that cause a huge risk for dad?» Artie looked at him. «D'Jok,Corso already had a heated debate with Sonny on the subject. I don't know what,but Sonny is very relaxed about it. Corso asked him what he knew that he didn't tell,and Sonny deliverd a shocker straight in Corso's lap. Not only will Sonny be present at the party,he'll also speak to all the pirates here for the very first time in 15 years. We pointed out the dangers,but Sonny just told us not to worry,as there wouldn't be one». D'Jok smiled. « and there won't either». Artie looked at him. «You know what Sonny meant». D'Jok nodded. «Dad told me this morning,don't you worry,it's all under control,infact,be prepared for a big surprise to come,that's all I can say,I promised dad to not tell anything». D'Jok said with a sly smile. « The suspense is a real killer,D'Jok you're just as evil as Sonny» complained Artie. D'Jok just laughed.

Dame Simbai packed away her equippment as Sonny got himself dressed again after her examination. « I'm sorry to have botherd you Sonny,all tests seem fine,I must have been wrong when I tought you were sick in any way». Sonny nodded,but stoped before leaving the room. «Dame Simbai,may I ask you one thing?». Dame Simbai looked surprised at him. This was highly unusual,Sonny usually relied solely on his fellow pirates,what could he possibly have to ask her? «Off course Sonny,what may I help you with?» Sonny sat down on a nearby chair in the room and gestured for Dame Simbai to do the same. «I spoke to Clamp earlier. You're an agent for the fluxsociety are you not?», Dame Simbai was lost for words,when she regained the use of her voice,it sounded rusty in her ears. «Yes,I am Sonny,why do you ask?» Sonny's hazels met her brown eyes. «The reason for your request to conduct this examination on me today,it's related to the metaflux isn't it?». Dame Simbai was amazed at Sonny's seemed he had read her mind. His intuition was as close to inhuman as you could get. «Yes,yes but did you know?» she just had to ask,see if Sonny's trail of toughts had been the same as her own. «Back when the metaflux exploded on Akillian, 15 years ago, it was absorbed by unborn babies still in their mothers womb,waiting to be born» Sonny seemed lost in toughts. « If those could be contaminated with metaflux and it lingerd in their bodies for all these years before making them sick,then how would that effect someone close to the explotion? The ones closest would be killed for natural reasons,as it was a strong cocktail of fluids,but what if you were up high from it?» Dame Simbai realised what Sonny was asking. «You wonder if you might have absorbed it yourself,because you were close when it exploded?» she asked him. Sonny looked her « Exactly,and if so,we need to find out and extract it. Don't worry for my health,I'll pull trough,I always do. It 's been haunting me,the tought that this might be due to metaflux in my body that I've made it this far with no major the snowkids grew sick from it,made me realise that if my suspicion is correct,that might happen to me as well,and I'd like to take some protective measures to ensure it from happening». Dame Simbai got up. «Then let's run some tests,and if your suspicions are correct,we will extract it tomorrow. Tonight you have other matters to attend,and as I understand,an announcement to make». Sonny nodded. «Belive me,I look forward to sharing that,it's good news for many people». Dame simbai smiled as she prepared to run the necessary tests for metaflux on Sonny.

The snowkids had dressed and were ready to leave the hotel.D'Jok had gone back to the Black Manta with Artie to get ready. While at the hotel with the snowkids,Corso had called D'Jok and told him the dresscode. Casual. As they left the hotel,a small ship picked them up and transported them to the stadion of the pirates. The smell of barbecue tingled the noses as they enterd the stadion. In the middle of the pitch,a longtable filled with barbecue food,canapees and other food,even desserts,had been was guarding a huge refreidgerator,put there to keep the beverage cold. He smiled when D'Jok and the team arrived. «Good to see you kid,you were in a real hurry when you left?» Corso couldn't resist joking with the leader's son. «I had made arrangements to arrive with my team,so time escaped me» D'Jok teased back,as he looked around. «Where's dad Corso?I tought he'd be here already?» «He's on his way D'Jok, he just had an important call that he had to respond to,he'll be here,Bennet will make sure of that, a drink?» Corso handed D'Jok a glas. «What is that?» D'Jok was looking at the content of his glas with scepsism. « Don't worry,Sonny made it clear that no alcoholic beverages are served to anyone under the age of 25» Corso retorted jokingly. «Oh man,we're beeing treated like kids» Micro- Ice complained. «That's cause you still are» retorted Corso with a smile,a non scary smile for once. « The tables in the middle are reserved for the snowkids and staff and the pirates» Corso explained. «There are cards set that will show your seats,we made sure that couples are seated beside eachother» Corso said with a blink of his eye. The snowkids went over to check things out. As expected,to D'Jok's right Sonny was to sit and to his left, Mei. To Sonny's left was Corso. A podium was set behind them,a clear evidence that this party was unusual. D'Jok smiled when he saw the podium. The speach his father was to give would symbolize change for the pirates,a good change.D'Jok turned around and lead Mei,who was dressed in blue jeans that fit tightly to her body and a pink top towards the door to wait for his father. By now the stadion was filling up with brought their families,young babies in their prams to take part in this party. D'Jok was puzzled,he had to ask Artie « Is this how every party on Shiloh goes?», «No,this is special,usually it is far more toned down,because of the need to hide,and Sonny's parttaking is never is one of the reasons so many are coming,even tough they live here on shiloh, not many get to see Sonny Blackbones,he's sort of a myth even here. I've seen people stop and gaze when they saw him on the streets,with no disguise. The ladies are falling like flies for him». « But is he involved with anyone since mom died?» D'Jok had to ask,and he hadn't felt like Sonny was the right person to approach with the question,He feared his dad would take it as an intrusion in his personallife. « Who? Sonny? No,I have never seen him with a woman for those years he's been here,I know a lot of woman have tried to get Corso to help them meet him,but Corso is,as you might have seen,extremely protective of Sonny,they're as thick as thieves,almost like brothers. Bennet jokes about them acting like an old married couple just makes Sonny laugh it off whist Corso growls like a grizzlybear, rumours has it that Corso is in love with Sonny,but it's not far as I know,Sonny is alone,and he avoids any kind of relations to a woman,to avoid endangering them». Artie looked serious,and D'Jok fell into deep toughts. The stadion was about full,and Corso waved D'Jok over to the main entrance. «Sonny tought it be a good idea if the pirates and the Snowkids arrived at the same and Aarch will lead on to the table,and then he will make a speech,I must admit I am curious as to what he has to say» said Corso. «It's a real good news» retorted D'Jok. «Dad told me in advance,be happy Corso,you are truly gonna love what he's got to say». «My main concern is the security,and frankly I don't agree with Sonny doing this,he's too visible,too exposed...» Corso was worried. «Corso,try not to worry too much,everything will be fine» said D'Jok as he saw Bennet and Sonny arriving at the entrance. Sonny looked to see if everyone was ready,and then a procession with the pirates,lead by Sonny and the Snowkids,lead by aarch walked towards their assigned seats. As they reached the table to sit down,Sonny made a gesture with his hand. Over loudspeakers came a recording of a song that most people had heard in the galaxy at some pirates song. All the pirates stood up and sang, Sonny and his men joined in. When the song ended,Sonny took a glas of champagne( the alcoholic kind) in his hand and enterd the podium. A huge holoscreen showed his image. The crowd started cheering,calling out his name. Sonny allowed the cheers for a few minutes before he raised his hand in a gesture to clam things down. As soon as the crowd calmed down,Sonny spoke,for the first time ever in public without hiding.

_« Fellow pirates,Snowkids and technical staff. We're gatherd here,on shiloh,to celebrate the remarkable win of the the galactik football cup,where the snowkids were victorers. But we also celebrate a lot more than that. This celebration is also dedicated to families. On one side,the snowkids are a young family in the making,there is a long and exciting road ahead,the pirates are a well established team,and already a family that know eachother for untill recently,The pirates have been my family,as I lost my own to the hand of Technoid 15 years is what I tought,but just weeks ago,I found that my world,and my beliefs were turned upside down. The son I tought I would never get to know,the son I tought had been lost,was still alive.I was given a second chance and by letting my son know this,has lead to this party,celebrating family,the extended family of the pirates». _Sonny took a deep breath before he continued. _« life as a pirate is not easily combined with fatherhood,I have wonderd how to pull it off,beeing a wanted man and get to meet and learn to know my son. Then,to my surprise,I had an unexpected call. The caller had news that is going to mean a great change for the pirates. The caller was none other than Duke Maddox of had a message,a message that concerns all pirates of Shiloh. As of today,this very day,the shiloh pirates are immune from prossecution,this means in effect that we no longer have to fear Technoid,beeing hunted down and captured...»_

Sonny is silenced as a roar of joy comes from the news is fantastic. Noone had dared hope for was a gift from Technoid indeed,but it was one that allowed many of the pirates a luxury they hadn't had in possibillity of seeing their loved ones,familiymembers,there was no way anyone was going to pass on that possibillity,and Sonny would have felt the same way if he in their place. Memories scrolled before Sonny's inner eye as he raised his glas above his head,and the big screen showed it to everyone present.

_« To our freedom,our loved ones and families» _Sonny's voice was loud and clear, and the pirates joined in when Corso stepped up beside him and took to the mike.

_« But remember,many of us would not have been able to enjoy this freedom today if it hadn't been for our fearless leader. He's secured many a safe return for the men here,if not for the risks he's taken,the friendships and his infamous sixth sense,this would not have been the case for many of I propose a toast in the honor of our leader, Here's to Sonny"_

Corso raised his glas and turned towards Sonny with a knew Corso had wanted to make this known to the pirates for some time,but he had held him back. Sonny went over and gave his friend a warm hug. This beeing seen on the big screen so everyone could see. D'Jok had to look away for a second. The respect and love the pirates seemed to have for his father was too strong.D'Jok wished he would have had the same bond with his teammates,but he hid his toughts when he noticed Sonny's gaze upon him. Sonny signaled that the food was ready and the table in the middle to start filling their plates. As Sonny left the podium,a band enterd the stage.A famous band with a great reporterar. D'jok looked at his father as he returned to his seat. « Dad,how did you manage to get them to play here?» Sonny placed an arm round D'Jok's neck and smiled. « You know D'Jok,there's a lot to beeing a pirate that you don't know,and one of those things is who it is that actually supports you in secretsy». D'Jok was shocked. «You mean to tell me that they secretly support the pirates cause?» Sonny nodded. «They have for a long time,when asked,they had no problems accepting the mission». But D'Jok was still a little worried. « But what if they are interrogated by Tecnoid? They could reveal your hideout». Sonny laughed. « Remember Micro-Ice when he returned from the visit with us?» D'Jok smiled at the tought of the memory. «He was even more confused than usual». Sonny smiled and picked up a small box from his pocket,at first sight it looked like a recorder of some kind. «Ever seen one of these before D'Jok?». «No,I haven't,what is that?» asked D'Jok. «This is a device designed to erase a persons memory» said Sonny. «Sometimes we do take prisoners,but if we let go of memory is it a security measure,we don't have many,but the ones we have,we use». Sonny looked serious as he and D'Jok approached the buffet. D'Jok saw all the good food and his mouth waterd. Sonny went straight to the steaks and filled up. After Sonny followed all the others. The party continued with a show by some of the pirates that made everyone giggle with laughter. A robot was making Technoid- jokes and made Corso and Sonny halfway fall to their knees in a serious laughattack. Afterwards, fireworks was lid and the young players of snowkids and the pirates joined forces as they watched it. Meanwhile,the pirates with their young ones still in strollers went older members of the pirates team and the technical staff of Snowkids retreated to a tent to have drinks and relax. Clamp had seen that Sonny started to grow tired , he was pushing his limits,as D'Jok had no acesscode to the ship and needed to come with him afterwards. Aarch took the opourtunity to update Sonny as to his son's preformance on the pitch and off. Sonny was leaning a little closer to Aarch to hear what he said,sometimes asking questions and sometimes just nodding in agreement with Aarch's verdict. « There is one thing I'd like to know Aarch..» Sonny was carefully choosing his words as he spoke. Aarch listend carefully. « You just ask Sonny and I'll try to reply to your satisfaction». « D'Jok's behaviour upon his return after Bleylock released him and during the match..did he try to hide the fact that something was wrong or could you tell?» Aarch tought for a moment before he Sonny was getting somewhere with this question,but Aarch had a feeling he should tell first,and that Sonny would clue them into why he was asking afterwards. « to anyone that didn't know him,he was seemingly ok,but he acted tensed and snappy towards his teammates,and was playing poorly in the first half of the I didn't catch what was up till Dame Simbai and Clamp told me.I talked to D'Jok trough his communicationdevice on the pitch and told him I understood his difficulties,but still wanted him to fight. It wasn't till the score had been tied and the teams were playing extra time I could tell D'Jok the message Clamp had gotten from Corso that you were safe and sound Sonny, after that he started playing like himself». Sonny was toughtfull when he heard this. Clearly the plans of teaching the snowkids some of the pirates trades whilst they were here would be a good idea. « During your stay here,even if this is some kind of holliday for the snowkids,the pirates and myself have decided on a trainingplan out of the usual. It's not focused on football,but on survivalskills and selfdefence. D'Jok is an obvious candidate for this,as him beeing my son could cause him to become a mark later on,and a way to put pressure on me. We have set a plan for this,listing the activities and the instructors for each course». Sonny handed Aarch a floppydisk. « Starting tomorrow,you should hold a morning meeting with the snowkids.I'll see to it that D'jok's also there on time,and present this to them,they may choose from different courses,but in a few of them,marked in red,there is only 2 at the time,we'll meet at the stadion and then split into small groups there. I would also reccomend for the technical staff to take part in this,it will be fun that way». « I think I would choose selfdefence as something I need to learn» said Dame Simbai, «I'd be an easy mark the way things are now». «I'd choose the lab- program» said Clamp causing Sonny and Corso to giggle. « Now,that one I had a feeling you would choose» laughed Sonny. And looked at Clamp. « you know I've always been interrested in bioteqniques Sonny,I just never had the chance to learn» Clamp retorted. Corso smiled « it seems you'll have the chance to learn now» he said. Sonny pulled a keycard from his pocket and handed it to Clamp. « This lab is equipped with what you'll need to play around with both mechanics and you don't mind sharing it?» he said with a blink of his eye towards hisold friend. Clamp knew what he meant. « off course not,just try not to scare the living daylights out of me when you arrive» Clamp retorted as everyone around the table knew of Sonny's habbit for showing up when you least expected it. « I'll try to remember that» said Sonny as he finished his drink and looked ouside to see if he could find D'Jok. It was getting late,so all the snowkids were also tired by now and were looking to head to bed. Sonny sent a message to the clean up team to step in and do their job,and then D'Jok and Mei arrived at the tent. «Is there any possibillity of someone driving Mei and Tia back to the hotel? They're exhausted» he said to his father. «I'll take care of it» said Corso and left the table. This signaled for everyone else to do the same,and shortly thereafter, D'Jok was back at the Black Manta and the snowkids at the hotel,getting tucked in to bed,as Aarch had called an early morningmeeting the next day at the hotel. D'Jok had a feeling as he was getting himself ready for bed,that Sonny knew why this meeting was called,but if so,he wasn't telling him.D'Jok chocked a yawn,crawled into bed and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. Sonny took time to get ready. Before laying down,he took his sleepingdevice and set it to a given number of didn't need much,years of training had gotten his body used to a minimum of sleep,but as he was to teach at least two students tomorrow in the lab,he knew he needed some extra sleep. He pressed a button on the device,and seconds later,he too was sound asleep.

**Thus concluding chapter 3. Revealing too much of how the pirates party would demysify them and I think they should stay a little mystical I choose to focus the party round a few charracters,and not what actually happend everywhere. Next chapter will be fun as the pirates are to act as teachers in different things they wish to teach the snowkids and their staff. Have fun reading on and please rewiew.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A surprise for Micro –I ce

Sonny woke up very early. The thought of young Micro-Ice bothered him. He had awakened D'Jok and asked his son about the proposal. D'Jok had answered with a

very surprising answer. Micro-Ice had for years wanted the same thing he had missed ... A father. For Sonny, it was a shock to hear. He had suspected that this was how

D'Jok felt about things, but Micro-Ice ... the joker, would hide the same depths were new to him. D'Jok had, no Sonny's request, told him, Micro-Ice's history. It was not

pretty. Sonny had listened attentively to what D'Jok said. An idea had taken shape, but Sonny would make sure that it was the right thing to do. He had told D'Jok what he

had planned. D'Jok had tears in his eyes when he heard Sonny's proposal. "Dad, it's the best suggestion I've heard. It's going to make Micro-Ice so happy. Thank you!" Tears

flowed from D'Jok's eyes. Sonny pulled him close in a warm embrace, which was unusual for him to be doing, but lately, everything had been strange and changed. Sonny

thought of the changes that had taken place. Part of the pain he had felt at the loss of his wife and unborn child was missing and replaced with a sense of responsibility that

far exceeded what he felt for his men. They were older and took their own decisions, D'Jok was still a minor, with his 15 years. For Sonny, the balance was hard. He was used

to deal with adults,not teenagers, but ever since the Snowkids had formed, Sonny had kept an eye on them. And when it turned out the cursed Metaflux played a role in their

retrival of the Breath of Akillian, Sonny was given no alternative but to intervine. Clamp,his old friend and accomplisse in the whole sad story, whom he had presumed was

dead, had turend out to be alive as well. That was two out of three. Sonny had hoped his wife was still around, he didn't know what he would have done if she was, but he had

hoped…till D'Jok had crushed all hopes, by revealing the fact that she had died giving birth to their one and only son, him. Sonny still rememberd D'Jok's shock when he had

revealed the familylink between them. Till days date, Sonny was still wondering who had told Bleylock of this. Sonny had made his men that took part in the rescue mission,

swear that they would not under any circumstance tell D'Jok just how close Bleylock had come to kill him. Sonny rememberd the days he had been held captured in the

bubble. It had been freezing cold. The bubble supplied him with air, but there was no heat. Bleylock had made sure that it would pose no problems to contain him until he

decided to finish him off. Sonny had known the minute Bleylock gave the order to sieze him, that he had traded himself for his son's life. Sonny had never asked D'Jok about

these days. He had decided to do so during the stay. Sonny's mind driftet of to the rescue itself. He had seen the fear and desperation in Corso's eyes as Corso had dived in

the cold water to help him when the bubble had been shrinking around him. The air had been drained too fast. Sonny had lost consciousness. According to Corso, it was only

then he could tare a hole in the bubble to free him. The bubble had imploded and Sonny had sunk towards the bottom of the reservoir, He had Corso to thank for still being

alive. Corso had swam after him and managed to bring him to the surface of the tank they were in. There, Bennet and Artie, with the help of two Technodroids, had lifted him

out of the water. Thank heavens for Bennet's skills. He had applied CPR to Sonny and with the help of Corso and Artie, managed to bring him too. It had been too close for

comfort. He had chased Bleylock and managed to retrieve the stolen Metaflux from him,as he had seen Bleylock fall to his death. Noone could survive a fall 50 storeys down.

Now, the pirates were the friends of Technoid. It felt strange after all these years, but times were changing. Sonny listend as D'Jok ended his story. They got up and got

themselves ready for breakfast. Then Sonny did something completely unexpected. "Corso, today D'Jok is your trainee, learn him the trade of being a captain of a pirateship

and how to take command in a crisis situation. D'Jok, I got a challenge for you my son. Today,while I'm gone,I'm making you the deputy commander of the black manta. Ask

Corso for advice,and don't be afraid to ask the men how we run things here." Sonny was done talking and returned to eating his breakfast as a fairly shocked D'Jok was

struggling to get anything down. Corso was not happy. "If you think I'm gonna act as your babysitter Sonny, you're wrong." , Sonny looked at Corso. "Just do as I asked

Corso, and there won't be any problems". "Fine,but now you owe me big time Sonny". Corso finished his breakfast and looked at D'Jok who had just taken the last mouthful of

his serial. "You ready for your day kid?" ,"well…ye…yes Sir!" D'Jok stodderd. Sonny gave Corso a look stating that they would be having words on this later,but he would let it

go for now. "You go D'Jok, I'll see you later,I got to go find Micro- Ice now". Sonny got up and placed his plate at the end of the sink for Tin can to take care of later as he left

the kitchen, destined for the snowkids hotel.

"Micro – Ice.. wake up, Sonny blackbones is here waiting for you". It was Aarch that spoke and he did not sound happy. "Tell him to come back later, I need my beautysleep"

Micro – Ice was unwilling to get up. He heard the door open. He peeked out from under his covers and found Aarch, Clamp and Sonny Blackbones, all three standing with

crossed arms, in the room, looking at him. Sonny spoke first. " Rule number one here on shiloh Micro – Ice,is to always,no matter what, be on your guard. A Pirate can't '

afford that kind of luxury that you call beautysleep. And if I remember correctly, you're the one that wanted to become a pirate right?" Sonny was annoyed at the kid for

wasting his time like this. Clamp was next to talk. "Get up,or I will pull you out of bed". Micro – Ice curled up, frightend. "Ok, ok, I'm coming, give me five minutes to get

dressed ok?" . Sonny gave Aarch and clamp a blink with the eye and told them silently to play along. " You get 2 minutes Micro –Ice,then it's the brutal pirate wake up, not

the soft one" Sonny made his voice sound hard. It had an instantaneous effect. Micro- Ice jumped out of bed and got tangled up in his covers and fell flat on the floor. The

three men were struggling to hold back the laugh. Aarch couldn't help it, he had to let out the laugh, and Clamp soon followed. Sonny however maintained his famous

selfcontrol. He felt sorry for the boy. He meant no harm ,he was just a cluts every now and then. Sonny walked over to him and gave him a hand to help him get up. "Now,go

get dressed. Today it's you and me Micro-Ice and we've wasted enough time as it is, hurry up will you?" . A smile broke in Micro- Ice's face. "Yes Sir!" he shouted happily and

to the bathroom to get ready. Sonny smiled and turned to Clamp and Aarch as he waited for Micro- Ice to get ready.

He had definitely not seen this part of Shiloh the last time he was here. Micro- Ice cast a look over at Sonny that seemed perfectly at ease with the cliffs and the surrounding

canyon they drove into. "Can I ask where we're headed?" Micro- Ice asked and turned to Sonny. " a place where you can get away from everyday stresses, and just be

yourself" he simply replied. Micro-Ice again was captured in the beautiful landscape they drove trough. " Oh Wow, I never knew a rocky landscape could be this beautiful".

Sonny stoped the car and turned to the side of the road. "It is" he sat down on the hood of the car and turned to Micro-Ice. " I used to love being out on hikes as a kid. My

father took me as often as he could, for the father and son hikes as he used to call it. Those were the days of my life" A smile played in Sonny's face as the memories

surfaced. "Do you have any idea why I brought you here and not D'Jok?" Sonny asked and looked at Micro- Ice. "No, not really, what if you told me more about that?" Micro –

Ice retorted." Ok,I will. Come here" Sonny bid and gestured for Micro- Ice to come sit down beside him. "D'Jok told me of your father". Micro- Ice looked away. "I was only a

toodler when mom took me and left. Did D'Jok tell you of how he used to beat my mom?" Micro- Ice all of a sudden turned from a reckless youngster to a young man with a

troubled past right before Sonny's eyes. He nodded,with a serious expression on his face. "Yes, he did". Micro- Ice stared into the air as he contined to speak. " D'Jok and I

found eachother because we had that thing in common. No father In our lives. Sure we both missed it, but we could cope, assuming you were dead and mine drunk or

arrested. We had Mama Ice and Maya to take care of us". Sonny felt a sting in his heart when Micro Ice mentioned Maya. Not that he wasn't grateful she had taken care of

and raised his son, he truly was, he just wished he would have learned the truth sooner, and not lost all those years with his son just based on his beliefs. " Then D'Jok told

me of the loss you feel now that things are changed between the two of you..you want to tell me about those things Micro- Ice? I promise,it stays between the two of us".

Sonny's offer made Micro-Ice look at him. He knew he could trust Sonny, it wasn't just because he was D'Jok's father,but because he was Sonny Blackbones,the leader of the

pirates, the one person who Artie passionately said could and would take care of everything. "I hope you got time to listen then" Micro- Ice said,facing Sonny. "Take your

time Micro-Ice, we got all day ahead of us…."

At the hotel, the snowkids were planning a hike as well. Aarch had made it clear that Shiloh had lots to offer,and that they should enjoy the beautiful lancscapes when they

had the time. Artie came by, D'Jok, leader of the pirates for the day, in Sonny's absence, had made a suggestion for his teammates: Rock climbing. Artie and Bennet had

brought equipment for that activitiy, including helmets. Mei was not impressed with that perpective. "Seriosly, I want to try rock climbing,it looks fun, but that helmet will ruin

my hair" she objected. "Oh come now Mei, safety first" It was Tia,who got herself ready to leave. "Easy for you to say Tia,you're not combining a modeling career with being a

footballer". Mei was huffy. "Cheer up Mei, and have fun instead" Ahito woke from one of his naps again,before the z's were owerpowering him again. "I wish D'Jok was

here,where is he anyway?" Mei looked around. "He won't be here with us today, Sonny gave him a task that is going to take all day. Leaving Corso like a mad dog,I seriously

tought they were gonna start a fight at breakfasttime today," said Bennet with a grin. "Come to think of it,where's Micro- Ice?" Rocket asked and looked around. " Micro-Ice is

on a one on one trip with Sonny. For some reason Sonny looked forwards to this,I don't get why tough" said Artie, scratching his head. " Micro'Ice saved his life Artie,you

know Sonny wants to do something for him in return. Only way to really find out what,is to spend time with Micro- Ice" Bennet spoke up. "That Micro- Ice is lucky, a whole

day alone with Sonny Blackbones" there was deep admiration in Thran's voice. Both Artie and Bennet knew that Sonny would defiantely have young Micro- Ice work today,and

turned away to keep the snowkids from seeing their laughing faces…

"You are joking right?" said D'Jok and looked at Corso. "I'm supposed to handle chores such as dishwashing,laundry and cooking lunch?" Corso nodded. "Incase you wonder,

even your father does those things. What did you think? That we had housekeepers on board?". Corso looked at him with a funny look. So far the kid had done well. It was

clear that Sonny had told him a thing or two when they had gone to bed. Corso had observed them. Still neither father or son was very comfortable with the situation. D'Jok

was stubborn and a bit hotheaded. Sonny let too many things slip with no qonsequenses in Corso's opinion. Corso did not like being put in the situation of being a babysitter

for D'Jok. But the kid had surprised him by taking initiative and being into the job. Maybe Sonny knew something that he didn't? Corso decided to treat the kid a little nicer

for the reminder of the day to see how he would cope.

Dame Simbai checked the results of the tests she had made on Sonny for Metaflux. Sonny's suspicions was proven to be correct. He had absorbed large quantities of it. What

was strange was that it had not made him sick,like the snowkids. She had asked him all the controlquestions. She had also found that it would not be a good idea for her to be

alone with Sonny when he wasn't fully dressed. She didn't depend on the body's demands in that regard,but the sight of Sonny's naked torsoe had been hard. She cold not

help notice the muscles, and his slim figure. He was not undernourished in any way,he had provided her with the pirates dietlist, wich contained a healthy amount of fresh

fruits and vegetables. Dame Simbai continued to search the tests for clues as to why sonny had not grown sick at all after being exposed to the Metaflux during the explotion.

When she found it,she grew pale. "No,this can't be…" Dame Simbai called Clamp and had him come over. She told him of the tests she and Sonny had preformed on his body

and asked Clamp to check the results as well. Sweat broke on Clamps forehead as he saw the effect of the metaflux in Sonny's body. "We got to make Sonny come here

tonight,we need to extract it and fast,otherwise he will get sick for sure". Dame Simbai nodded,and they started rigging a special bench Clamp had brought, meant to be used

to extract the dangerous metaflux that had been dormant in Sonny's body for the better part of 15 years.

Sonny was not sure what to say. Micro-Ice had never before appeared to be particularly deep, but now he had shown a side of himself that Sonny did not quite know how to

relate to. It had been like opening a waterfall. Micro-Ice had told about himself and D'Jok from which they became friends, and how being without a father in his life had

strengthened the bond between them. They were almost like brothers. Sonny could see it, he too had such a bond with Corso. But then the truth about D'Jok's parents were

told by the Maya. Micro-Ice found it strange that Maya, who were a psychic, had not seen the relation between Sonny and D'Jok before. Sonny thought it had a number of

possible explanations, but had to admit that he also wondered this. He decided to go to Maya after the week was over. When he thought about it, so it was time he met the

foster mother of his son, they had much to talk about. Then he would ask his wife grave .Something told him that the Maya knew this, and that she had much to tell him

about D'Jok. Micro-Ice had told how he had felt betrayed when D'Jok had found him. D'Jok's instincts were good, it turned out that this had been just what the Micro-Ice

needed. D'Jok had meant that Sonny was the one who best understand and help Micro-Ice. Sonny took a deep breath. "Micro-Ice. Do you see what it is you say you want

most in life?" Micro-Ice looked at him. "What do you mean, Sonny?" Sonny's brown eyes met Micro-Ice's blue. "What I said Micro-Ice, are you seeking a admit to envy D'Jok

the fact that he found me.I may not be the best father there is, but I'm doing the best I can ... "Sonny tried to find words that would be redemptive for Micro-Ice. "I can't go

into a father role for you Micro-Ice, you have a father out there, no matter how bad he is. But I can, if you will, be there for you when you need me, so as I do for D'Jok. If

you need me, I'm not far away ". Sonny stopped and looked at Micro-Ice. The boy had tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Sonny sounded worried. "Yes, just a little debris in

the eye". Sonny said nothing. The boy had his pride, he would not tell, would not he force him. Sonny took a backpack from the trunk and tied it on his back. "Come on,

we're going to a very special place. I tend to go here alone when I can, to relax and collect myself after the difficult mission or injury." Micro-Ice followed Sonny who led the

way. Etter a small climb, Sonny carefully pushed some shrubbery to the side. Behind was an oasis. A small cabin was next to it. "This is unbelievable," said Micro-Ice. "My own

little safe haven," said Sonny with obvious pride in his voice. "This is where I go when I put away the commander role for a little while," he smiled. "I am the first you have

brought here?" said Micro-Ice. Sonny nodded. They went to the cabin and Sonny opened the door. It was pleasantly decorated. A narrow bed was neatly made-up in a corner,

with a small table and a toilet at the end of the room. Sonny took the water bottles and put them in the refrigerator. Then he threw a package to Micro-Ice. "You seem to

need a little relaxation yourself" teased Sonny, and light up a swimming trunks to him self. Micro-Ice changed quickly, and waited until Sonny was ready. But when Sonny

turned his back, Micro-Ice saw a new secret revealed. Micro-Ice gasped. "Sonny,that burn mark you have on your back ...". "The Pirate brand" said Sonny. "We bear either a

burn mark or tatto all of us. It's to show affiliation, but is a dangerous thing if we were to be captured.". "Do yo get to choose if it is burn mark or tattoo?" said Micro-Ice.

"Some of us, not all," said Sonny while he arranged for the food they should eat afterward. "What about you?" Micro-Ice seemed worried. "I got mine when they chose me to

be their leader. A special ceremony, all of which have been the leaders have been marked by burn mark. This mark is carried by any pirate with pride. But it costs a lot of

pain to be marked that way." Does it last long, the pain?" Asked Micro-Ice. "It depends on several things, who keeps the iron mark when the mark is set, your own pain

threshold, these things come into play," said Sonny before he took a towel. "Ready for a dip in the lake?", "I'm the first into the water," cried Micro-Ice and ran towards the

water. Sonny laughed and followed him. Micro-Ice was trying to find a place to get into the water. Sonny shook his head as he laughed. "No platform tp dive from Micro-

Ice ..". "So how do we get into the water then? "Micro-Ice scratched his head. Sonny did not answer, just grabbed a rope that was fastened in one tree and swung excess

water before he let go. The water swallowed him for a few seconds before he broke the surface. "Your turn" he shouted to Micro-Ice. Micro-Ice did as Sonny and got quickly

into the water. The water was a nice temperature. Sonny swam with powerful strokes towards land. Swimming seemed to be natural for him. Micro-Ice was thinking about it,

pirates had to master a variety of sports if they hoped to escape Technoid. Sonny and Corso had to work hard to keep in shape. Not that they seemed to be problems with it.

Sonny was clearly well-trained. Micro-Ice just had to ask. "Sonny, you pirates have to practice a lot to run from Technoid?" Sonny nodded affirmatively. "Life as a pirate has a

price Micro-Ice, for some it is too high, the loss of family has become too much. We have been lucky, no one has betrayed us during my time as the leader or revealed where

we live, but the fear that it will happen is always there, as is the fear of being captured. "Micro-Ice was thinking about this. "But you are immune now, is not it time to re-

occupy family relationships?" Sonny looked at him. "I let everyone choose for themselves, I've already made my choice," he said slowly. "But you're just as free as the others,

why not try to get back some of what you lost?" Micro-Ice would not give up. Sonny looked at him with a sad smile. "Because the Micro-Ice, I have a pirate intuition that I

listen to. If something were to go wrong, Techoid would come after me the first." He sighed. "But why?" said Micro-Ice. "Let us say that Techno would give much to either

have full control over me, or delete my memory about certain things."." But why would they do that?" Micro- Ice was confused. Sonny was treading the water as he spoke.

" I'm not the only one to run from Technoid. I've heard of others that were captured fast after their escapes, their fates are not something one should dwell on". A hard look

formed in Sonny's face as he tought of what he had seen. He had witnessed the entire process of implanting the chip in their brains, to them becoming helpless Zomibies. He

had sworn that they weren't gonna do that to him. Sonny swam towards the shore. Micro- Ice followed him. "How do we get out of the water?`" he asked the pirate leader.

" by taking the stairs" said Sonny. "you made me jump from that height and I could have walked in?" said Micro- Ice in disbelief. "To test you son" said Sonny as he lead the

way back to the cabin so they could eat before starting to head home.

"I wish D'Jok would have been here, this is fun. He loves things like this" said Mei. " Actually it was D'Jok's idea for you to rock climb today" said Artie. Bennet confirmed this

by nodding. "Then, why is he not here? And Micro- Ice? " Mei was puzzled. "D'Jok was given a special assignment by Sonny today. He shocked us wildly by saying that today

D'Jok is the chief of the pirates,for a full day". Artie told them. "WHAT?" Aarch and Clamp overheard Artie's comment. "What my young friend Artie here means to tell, is that

even Sonny has the need to relax on his own time now and then. Today,he took a day like that,and chose to bring Micro- Ice with him" Bennet explained. "Then where did

they go?" Aarch wanted to know. "Noone knows where Sonny has his secret hideout. He always turns his communicator off,so we can't reach him while he's there. But I

promise he'll be back till the promised time". Artie said. With those words, the snowkids started to pack up after rockclimbing in the Shiloh mountains. Noone knew just how

close they had been to find Micro- Ice and Sonny where they hid….

"D'Jok, do you have a moment?" Corso asked after checking the screens. "Sure,as soon as I'm done with reading trough these files" said D'Jok. Sonny had told him the

importance of that info being read and him remembering it. Corso came over and helped D'Jok finish. "I'll inform Sonny when he returns, it's shouldn't be long now" said

Corso and checked his holowatch. "Does Dad always go to the same place?" D'Jok said while noting down things he tought Sonny needed to know. "He didn't tell where,but he

has his own hideaway, a secret location,so secret that not even the pirates knows where it goes there whenever he needs to gather his toughts. It doesn't happen often, but

when it does,we give him the space he needs, as he comes back re-energized and relaxed". Said Corso with a smile. D'Jok finished up and stood up from Sonny's chair on the

commandpost. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked Corso. Corso sat down and told D'Jok to take a seat as well. "You know of our immunity, and you

have heard of our background from Sonny. You may have noticed that Sonny is highly respected among us. Where we are today, we owe to him alone. Now, that we're

immune again, we feel this is Sonny's doing too, Duke Maddox was there when we freed him from Bleylocks prison. We came dangerously close to loosing him, but Sonny

pulled trough and gave chase to Bleylock. He cought up with him and took the Metaflux back. When we came back to Shiloh, Sonny took the metaflux to be destroy it, we

didn't see or hear from him for days, as he locked himself in the lab to take care of the matter. We were about to break in, when he opend the door. He worked relentlessly to

solve the problem, and did it. Therefore we attribute our recent freedom to him. We want to celebrate him, and show him just how much we love him for once. The plan is a

surprise party for Sonny in the end of the week. We are many that owe our lives to him, and we want to show him how much we appreciate him. Can you help us keep Sonny

unaware of what we're doing?" Corso looked at D'Jok. D'Jok nodded. "I will ,just tell me what I need to do"…

Sonny pushed a plate of food over to Micro- Ice. "Here, eat some, you'll need strength for the return trip". Micro- Ice saw it was neatly packed leftovers from the feast last

night. "You pirates don't get to eat meat and such very often do you?" he said. "Meat is costly, any pirate has to make do on low wages, some does have work, but it's very

difficult to be a pirate and support yourself trough a job also. Some of us got captured that way, and many have sufferd in Technoid prisons because of that". Sonny sat down

opposite him and ate. Micro – Ice noticed that the relaxed part was over. Sonny was about ready to step back into his commandboots. But Micro – Ice knew Sonny had

showed him a side to himself that most didn't get to see. "Micro- Ice?". Micro - Ice looked at Sonny. "Do you know the real reason I took you here?" Sonny looked at him as

he continued to eat. "No, not really. I tought it had to do with me saving your life a few months ago, on Akillian" said Micro-I ce. Sonny nodded. "That too. But most of you

asked me if I had children, your question got me to watch the interview Calleigh Mystic did with D'Jok after they lost the football game. "The bracelet" .." Sonny spun a little

on his own as he thought, ".. it was a gift to me from D'Jok's mother of our wedding. When I saw it around D'Jok's hand, I understood what you were trying to tell me. You

was the got D'Jok and me to meet and find each other. I have tried to find a way to thank you for this, but I do not know you in such a way that I can. I asked D'Jok for help.

D 'jok told me about your past, and I know what D'jok asked me to do. I will check the possibilities, but no adoption will be possible. You want a father, it has become clear

through the day, I will not be your father in the same way as with D'Jok, but I can treat you like my son, you know what I mean? "said Sonny. He had finished eating and

cleared up now. "I understand what you say Sonny," Micro-ice could not hold back the tears and sniffled a bit. Sonny put her arms around him and embraced him warmly.

Micro-Ice was really envious of D'Jok. His father was both hero and tried as best he could. Now Sonny would be like a father to him. It was a Micro-Ice's lucky day. "Thank

you Sonny, you have no idea how happy this makes me. "Sonny smiled." As you wish ... son. "The words fell more naturally than he had thought possible." Just do not come

with any questions about becoming one of the pirates, some of you. I'm not going to accept it without good reasons why you have both meaningful life to live, up to further

it's just what to do. I am never far away, something happens, then you will reach me. "Sonny took Micro-Ice's hand and took the watch of his. Without saying more, let

Sonny into a special number on the list of contacts, his own special number. Quickly he completed the process of entering the full-figure image. he handed the watch back to

Micro-Ice. "Remember, Micro-Ice, only in emergency cases. The watch is not secure and can be traced, which may expose me and be costly. "Micro-Ice nodded, he was

aware that the chance that Sonny could be captured was great." As long as you have immunity goes well, but you fear it is Temporary? "Sonny nodded." Call it intuition.

"They packed up and cleared, before Sonny locked cabin and grabbed on the way home ...

Back home that evening, D'Jok came to the hotel and snow kids gathered. D'Jok told about the planned celebration of Sonny. All snow kids were on fire. D'Jok liked what he

saw. When Sonny and Micro-Ice arrived a little later, it was very quiet. Sonny looked at them. "Was it something we shouldn't hear?" he asked. A shameful Tia replied for

them. "In fact, Sonny, there was a discussion about something we in snowkids will do for you, there will be a surprise." Sonny smiled and nodded. "Then I won't disturb

anymore, D'Jok, time to go home now." "But Dad, it's only 9 pm" objected D'Jok. Sonny looked at him. "You had a mission today, it will be evaluated, so you get the result, it

takes time. And now it's time for father and son talking together." Sonny winked to Micro-Ice before they went. "There will be a change for tomorrow Micro-Ice," he said

before he and D'Jok left them. "What happened on the trip with Sonny, was it fun?" questions hail of Micro - Ice, everyone would know what he had experienced. Micro - Ice

said nothing, just went to bed. This day was his and Sonny's secret, his secret father.

Chapter four is completed. Seems it's the holiday of surprises. Lots of Micro- ice and Sonny in this chapter,cause those two have a bond as well. This I tought was a nice treat

to Micro – Ice, a day with his hero,the hero whom he is a selfproclaimed number one fan of.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Are you up for it?

Dame Simbai so upset at Sonny's test results. This was bad. very bad. She called Corso who

was on duty. "Corso, ask Sonny contact me right away? Any time should he and Clamp come

to the lab, it is urgent." She ended the conversation and tried to isolate the red viruses she

later, Sonny arrived at the lab. "I got the message from Corso, Clamp is just

behind me." He looked concerned at her. Dame Simbai nodded and did not waste time. She

presented the results on the table and asked Sonny to see them. The scientist in him took

over, and he read fast results. An expression of shock spread on his face. "This is not good,

we must act quickly to avert a possible risk of infection here." Sonny thought hard, Clamp

came into the room. Without a word, Sonny gave him the results of his tests. Clamp gasped.

"Sonny, we must do something and now". Sonny nodded. "An over absorbtion of metaflux,

and an unknown virus" Sonny shook his weary head, "What more shows metaflux from your

body now. You are at a critical limit now, you will not tolerate a lot more before you get

sick," She looked at him. "Sonny, I must ask you, have you felt more tired than usual in

recent months?" Sonny nodded. "It has not been noticeable before, but after Bleylock

abducted me me and kept me trapped in the reservoirs of Genesis, and the stay in the bubble

in the cold water ... I haven't thought about it before, but I was quickly exhausted, had less

energy going on than before .. "Sonny scratched his chin, there was a clear connection

between things now. "The stress may have been a causative factor, and the cold of the water

may have enhanced the effect more strongly than before." Clamp nodded, he followed his

friend's resconnement without problems. "No matter Sonny, we can't let you be exposed to

this anymore, you can risk that this affects your lungs and heart. D'Jok need you, I suggest we

extract the metaflux right away. I will feel better as soon as I know you will not get sick

from this Sonny ". Clamp then looked anxiously at him. Sonny then saw the turmoil in his

friend's eyes. He smiled sympathetically, and put his arm around Clamp's neck. "Clamp, boot

your machine, if it helps you sleep better, then we do the process now. It gives me time to

recuperate for tomorrow, I will need it tomorrow," said Sonny and winked slyly. "What is

planned for tomorrow? today sent D'Jok us on climbing "Dame Simbai rubbed her hands," I

still ache from all the hard work. "Sonny nodded "So that was D'Jok's training activity for the

day? Sonny was pleased with D'Jok's effort. "But what about tomorrow's workout? What

happens then?" Clamp asked eagerly. Sonny smiled. "Tomorrow, self-defense, land and in

water. Both are equally important, it is groups of two and two, as this is one of the most

important training sessions." Who shall, with whom? "It was Dame Simbai who asked." D

'jok and Micro-Ice is with Corso, both need an instructor who keeps them in the ears, Tia and

Mei with me, they'll get a smooth start, Thran and Ahito with Bennet, they get an assistant in

Stevens, Rocket and Aarch is Klerko, one of our best self-defense trainers, and you and

Clamp with young Artie, training ends early, because of things that need to be done, Clamp I

meet you in the lab for training, we have much to talk about .. "Sonny smiled. Clamp looked

forward to a private conversation with now had it not been time, Sonny had

devoted all his time to D'Jok and the Snow Kids. it was only now ,that he started to prioritize

anyone else. Sonny leaned against the wall, the trip with Micro-Ice had made him tired.

Clamp looked worried at him. "Sonny? are you feeling ok ?" Sonny nodded. "Just old age

that takes it's toll, I'm ok." Dame Simbai was not convinced. She led him over to a chair and

asked him to sit down. "The exhaustion you are experiencing is not normal Sonny, you're in

phenomenal physical shape for a man of your age. I must have overlooked something, I'll

examine you a little closer while the Clamp get the machine ready." Sonny agreed. "What do

you want to a closer examination to Dame Simbai?" he asked. "I want to examine your lungs

and your heart rate and oxygen intake. If we are lucky, we can intervene and prevent a very

serious illness in you, these are the first symptoms that something is wrong here, from here, it

will be worse. I am going to create something invigorating to you Sonny, clearly, you have

squeezed that to the limit of what your body can tolerate, and now you must extract the

consequences. "Sonny sighed, but pulled up his sweater and bared his chest and back. For

some reason he had left his jacket lying in the room. Clamp gasped when he saw the burn

mark on Sonny's back. " The Pirates' brand" , he gasped. Sonny confirmed it. "Part of the

initiation process when they chose me to be their leader. "Clamp looked amazed at him." and

the prelude to Technoid's eternal hunt for you. "Sonny laughed." They have been closer to

succeed in their hunt than they may think many times, they have actually gone right past me

or behind me and not seen either me or Corso" he smiled . Clamp was serious. "You have

been lucky that they were droids Sonny, they recognize you only if they see you as in the

wanted poster. If it were human ... "Clamp shuddered. It was not hard to imagine what he

tought. Sonny laid a hand on his shoulder." luck or good disguise, they have not succeeded .

"Clamp looked at him, and laid his hands on his shoulder Dame Simbai finished with the

examination and Sonny lay down on the the machine of Clamps. Clamp put it on. Both kept

an eye on the Sonny while the process was ongoing. When it was finished, Clamp backed

Sonny gently as he stood up. Dame Simbai handed him a glass of water. "Drink this Sonny, it

will keep you from getting dizzy." she said. Sonny took the glass and drank. They got him to

sit a little while, until he stood up to his full height and got dressed. Then they looked at

metaflux they had extracted from him. "It amazing that you have not been sick, with that

amount of metaflux in your body Sonny" said Dame Simbai . Sonny was concerned. "I can't

say for sure yet, but if my hypothesis is correct, the metaflux affects adults and children and

adolescents differently. In unborn children, probably including young children and

adolescents will experience the disease in the form of a mysterious fever in his childhood.

On the other hand, exposed to it as an adult, it seems that it enhances health for a long time.

the question is what the side effects are, what we can expect. Anyway, it's a problem we

must solve, and fast. We may also need to check snow kids again, but it is more routine.

"Sonny was thoughtful as he stood over the test results." We have to pull it out and destroy it,

"he said." How do we do that? "Wondered Clamp. Sonny smiled slyly at him." It is actually

easier to destroy than to create it. I have worked intensively to find a safe method. The

solution is a biological, but greatly accelerated degradation process. It leaves no trace or

residue and is the safest way to do this. "Sonny took the samples and locked them in a secure

cabinet, protected by a common code and voice activated lock. Then they parted to embark

on the night.

D'Jok had finished a late call of Micro-Ice. The day of his friend, along with his father, had

clearly been well planned by Sonny. D'Jok waited had tears in their eyes when Micro-Ice

confided to him what Sonny had promised him. D'Jok waited was proud of Sonny, he tackled

the task as a father great. D'Jok knew it had not been easy for Sonny when Technoid had

hunted him. They had not taken him yet, but D'Jok hoped that Sonny was wrong, and that

the immunity they had would last. At the same time he wondered what Technoid wanted in

return from Sonny. Whatever it was, Sonny had already signed an agreement with them,

which secured the immunity they had. But Sonny had remained watchful, D'Jok had

noticed it outside the ship, Sonny had remained watchful of their surroundings. He guarded

himself well. The place he had taken with the Micro-Ice, it had to be the place Corso said,

where he went to relax. Micro-Ice was told about the lake, and that Sonny was a good

swimmer. Now D'Jok waited only for his father. He could not sleep without Sonny was on

the other side of the bed and slept. Corso had revealed that Sonny had slept a lot during this

visit, and seemed more rested than usual. The respect the pirates had for Sonny was obvious.

To see him walk freely without hiding was new to them. Many had arrived and greeted him in

the last was kindness itself, and listened attentively, and talk to them. What he

had done for Micro-Ice ... D'Jok had no words, how Techno could say what they said about

Sonny was amazing. It was not him in any way. "D'Jok?" Sonny's voice was soft when he

came in and locked the door. "Daddy," "Did I wake you?", "No dad I waited for you. I talked

with Micro-Ice. You are just outstanding dad, you know that?" D'Jok smiled. Sonny smiled

back as he undressed, "It was the right thing to do," he said. "But now D'Jok, we need to rest,

that is a day of training in a few hours and you need your beauty sleep, daydreamer," he

teased before he pulled the covers over him. minutes later , father and son was sound asleep.

It was clear that this was a day out of the ordinary when the snow kids gathered at the stadium

with the pirates. Sonny and his men from the ship were wearing training suits in gray and

black with pirate emblem on. In addition, they included a lot of equipment for the day. Corso

spoke. "We split into groups of two and two, there are several techniques you must learn to

master before we are done, since the afternoon brings a mission. The pirates had agreed to let

the snow kids and the staff try out two different rescue operations, one on land and one in the

water. the pirates had decided to reveal how dangerously close to Sonny had been to losing

his life, using the same technique Bleylock had. Sonny watched the tank filled with water.

memories from when bleylock abducted him and held him trapped was back at full strength.

Corso watched Sonny's struggle. He walked over to him. "Sonny, we will not ask you to do it,

it's clear that you feel uncomfortable at the thought of this, so I take place in the bubble, it is

better if you are out and tearing holes "Sonny nodded gratefully. it was decided that Sonny

would participate in the land, and be who they were to rescue in the mission on land. But first

workout. D'Jok and Micro-Ice was the Corso." there are two important things a pirate must

be able to do to free themselves from Technoid if we' re taken prisoner. The first is to get out

of handcuffs, the other is to get loose from the ropes. "Corso smiled." D'Jok, once, many

years ago, Sonny was my student in the art to come loose from the ropes. I spent many hours

to train him in all possible scenarios, and Sonny has made himself use of this knowledge

later, now I'll teach you the same things, make him proud, both of you. " D'Jok and Micro -

Ice nodded as they started with the exercises Corso gave them. Corso kept a close eye on

them both. They learned quickly, a good trait. When he saw D'Jok in deep concentration ... he

just needed to see for himself the boy a little older, and with blonde hair, D'Jok was simply a

younger version of Sonny. It was no wonder that Sonny was proud of him. At Artie fiddle

with anything both Dame simbai and Clamp so much that the young pirate feared for the

assignment later. Rocket and Aarch quickly learned by the experienced Klerko. In Bennett

and Stevens had twins Ahito and Thran fun and everything went like a breeze, you could hear

laughter from the different groups when they goofed out. Tia and Mei were taught by Sonny

personally. Mei did not like handcuffs, but Sonny pointed out how quickly your life could

change from orderly to a nightmare on the run from the law. "You never know what will

happen. One day, my life was on track, I had it all, my wife, a secure job, children on their

way, the next, it was my fault that my wife died, I thought I lost my son , life as I knew it,

was torn to shreds. Techno looking for me, I was on the run and came to Shiloh. Here I found

a home, new friends, like Corso, Bennet and Artie, but still, I was still on run, and after it was

offered a bounty for me, it was need to learn this to survive. "Sonny told them both sit down."

Mei, you are now a well-known fashion model, as well as a footballer. Has it struck you that

it can make you a favorite target for an abductor? I really hope none of you will experience

such things, but there is still a possibility that it could happen. And you Tia, the daughter of

Obia moon ambassadors, the danger is even bigger for you, you could become an object to

force your parents to their knees with. I will not lie and say that the chance is small, it is not,

even D'Jok is in the same danger because he is my son, what do you think are the tools an

abductor will use to incapacitate you, but keep you alive? "he asked, looking at them."

handcuffed "said quiet," often in combination with a gag, believe me, that

kind are by no means pleasant. "" How do you know that? "May was curious." It was the fifth

year that my pirate and Technoid sent a bounty hunter after me, the best in the business then.

He created a diversion and had lured me away from the ship, before he settled down and took

me prisoner. He kept me trapped in three long weeks, by using a starvation diet and a

shortage of water, he weakened me to keep me from fleeing, he also gagged me in the start. It

was the day before he planned to hand me over to Technoid. I was too weak to oppose it, I

was completely at the mercy of his grace, he held me bound for a long time, and the ropes cut

into my wrists and made painful bleeding wounds. I heard Bennett and the others were

looking for me outside the building and tried to sit up to tell them where I was. The result of

an intense pain that made me scream out, and contributed to the fact that Bennet and Klerko

found me, Bennet cut me loose and examined my wrists before he cleaned his wounds and

they took me out. There I was taken by another pirate and run back to my ship, where I

received medical attention. "Sonny thought back in three weeks. It this been important for

him to train to avoid any attack from behind and getting away from ropes and handcuffs.

Corso had trained him hard, but it this yielded results. Now, these two young girls learn the

same. Sonny knew the danger these girls were exposed to. If he could use the knowledge he

this learned to help them this exercise had a meaning about it. "So, are you ready to learn a

few important tricks that can help in a difficult position?" he asked them with a smile. Tia and

may took the handcuffs, and listened attentively to Sonny's explanation ...

Before they started on the first planned rescue operation, called Corso all groups together for

a small form of examination. Corso asked Sonny to help him with a demonstration. When the

group gathered, Corso and sonny enter the the middle of the circle. Corso brought two ropes.

Without a word, he walked up behind Sonny, put his arms on his back, and tied him securely.

Then he showed all the ropes were secured. Sonny would now show them his skill in the art

to escape the ropes. It took him only a short time to get loose. The Snow Kids clapped

enthusiastically. Corso took things to the next stage, and tied Sonny properly again, but this

time, he fastened the rope about Sonny's legs too, and laid him gently on the ground. It took

longer time now, Sonny worked actively, and freed slowly but surely from the ropes. When

he got up, the cheering went skyhigh. The handcuffs task, Corso and Sonny switched roles.

Sonny put Corso in handcuffs in four different ways. Corso spent about as much time as him

at the demonstration. They had also added pure self-defense, where the Snow Kids were

dealing with the strongest pirates in the melee. All with their own instructor. Mei and Tia

were unsure whether they could cope with Sonny, but it turned out surprisingly well for them

.Sonny held against the pressure until they could get him to the ground. Then they would hold

him down for a minute. Tia found the wrestling with Sonny exciting. Sonny's hazel eyes

challenged her. At the same time there was a softness in them a softness that defined Sonny

Blackbones . Tia took hold for the strong arms and tried to get as close up to his body as she

could to fell him. Sonny, however, was aware of this and constantly circling around to keep

her away. Tia decided to surprise him. She pretended that she withdrew. It worked. Sonny's

hazel eyes had a surprised expression by this maneuver. Tia attack came upon him and pinned

him, before she swept his right foot under him and let him into the ground. Sonny did not

respond before Tia locked him and kept him at rest in a minute. "Well done Tia" he said as he

stood up. It was D'Jok and Corso's trip. Sonny kept a close eye at his son. D'Jok moved

easily, by using a Corso was not easy to take, all the pirates know it. D'Jok was looking for an

opening and found it when Corso stepped on something on the ground, which distracted him.

D'Jok came close, got him down and secured him for a minute. Sonny was happy. Micro-Ice

and Corso was a sight. The ever inventive boy round wondered Corso and had the best time

on task. Sonny smiled at him, "Good thinking Micro-Ice, maybe you are a pirate material

afterall?". Micro-Ice was about to say something, but D'Jok stopped him. "Don't even think

about it , we need you on our team." Corso came to them while Thran and Ahito was in the

fire with their coach, Bennet. "Well done both, this bodes well for the mission." "What is

your mission? There should be two?" said Micro-Ice. "Today one, tomorrow another," said

Sonny. Women Simbai and Clamp was the next couple out, they kludret bit, but came

through, Sonny and Corso exchanged glances. The two did not have their tasks in the field,

but as a backup. Aarch and Rocket was second best. After all had completed, it was time for

results. Sonny and Corso checked instantly income before they shared it. Last, Dame Simbai

and Clamp, followed by Ahito and Thran as Ahito had fallen asleep during the exercise. Then

kept a close eye Rocket and May, who had scored poorly, Rocket had not tackled Klerko, and

May had not tackled Sonny. "Everyone has a chance to improve their score in the mission

tonight," said Sonny. "Mission?" D'Jok lit up. "A rescue mission," said Corso. "We split into

two groups, one group has a national contract last night, and water projects in the morning,

while the other has the opposite. Assignment of land shall be carried out by D'Jok, Micro-Ice,

Tia and May You have Artie as a group leader, you will save Sonny, who takes the role of the

abducted team player. you to save him out alive and unharmed, trust their own knowledge,

and whether or not you can do it, so you ask Sonny, he is known in the area and know how to

¨ get you safely out. "smiled Corso. Sonny took the word. "Water assignment is group two,

Clamp, Dame simbai, Rocket, Aarch, Thran and Ahito. Here Bennet group leader, pay

attention to what he says. Countries, the mission is dangerous enough, believe me, Corso and

I had a rather heated discussion about whether you were ready for this, water assignment is

even less room for error. "Corso nodded to him and asked to speak with him alone. "Sonny,

are you sure you want to take the role as a prisoner in the water mission tomorrow? It is not

long ago Bleylock kept you trapped in exactly the same way .." "And because of that, I

challenge myself Corso, I must be able to handle it, do not worry now, it's fine, I promise"

Corso nodded, he knew better than to argue with Sonny. Sonny had his own way with words

that made the most of the discussions went in his favor. "Now go back to the hotel and rest

for you, see you at the meeting point group bringing you later" said sonny, and with it went

all to her. Sonny and dropped Clamp off met in the lab to work a short time of metaflux they

had extracted from Sonny's body. Sonny showed dropped Clamp off steps to destroy it

completely. "Very effective Sonny, good work," Sonny laughed, "Thank you Clamp, but call

it rather the result of desperation and fatigue combined, it took the most time to figure out

what I did." dropped Clamp off nodded. "There is not much more we can do here tonight, and

in a few hours begins the mission." Sonny nodded. "Clamp, you should know that your

mission is the same rescue mission Corso, Bennet and Artie did when they saved me from

Bleylock. one piece of advice is to wear a hole in the plastic bubble with a hook. Tomorrow

will be special. In many ways, I play two roles I have been in before, so this last night is a

soft start, you will hear more about it tomorrow. "Sonny dropped Clamp off at the hotel

before he went back to Black manta to rest and get ready for the assignment. Artie came to

him with the equipment that was needed. Stevens and Sonny went to the agreed location in

the mountains, where Sonny would held "captive"" by his pirates while he waited for Artie

and his team would "save" him. Sonny knew that it would take time for the Snow Kids to

arrive in the dark, and took things easy, with his"captors" up to continue. Sonny sat down

with my back against the rock face, about the uniform they had used earlier in the day,

comfortable to use, but he felt most well in his usual clothes. Now was the usual red jacket in

place along with boots and pants. Sonny sighed of well being. It was not often he could relax

as a pirate, but maybe it was something he could get used to now that they had immunity?

Sonny smiled and pretty soon he was asleep ...

I chose to end this chapter here, to create more drama in the chapter to follow. It will go back

and forth trough two missions, and let you follow everyone. I almost pity Corso for playing

the prisoner in the bubble, but it is possibly going to be worse for Sonny to do that again.

Keep reading, I know it's not much relaxing, but who ever said that a holiday with the pirates

was about relaxing? As adventorous as they are, they're bound to stay active and have fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rescue missions, piratestyle

Artie had gathered his team, and gave the debrief. " We're to sneak in, and secure Sonny, and

bring him safely out of there. Anyone has any suggestions as to how we should do this, and

what you think we need of equipment in order to do so?" he asked and looked around. "We

need ropes, and flashlights", said D'Jok. For some reason, he did not feel comfortable with

his father being this mark in the mission, come to say, D'Jok rather would want his father to

be the group leader. After a little while of discussion, the group geared up, and started the

walk towards the starting point. There was little conversation. They knew they were the

group with the best score, and they wanted to improve that, if possible. "Artie, do you know

what is the overall point with this mission, except from learning how to handle stress and

such?" asked Mei. Artie nodded. "I know, but I'm not allowed to tell, Sonny will let you

know later, when both missions are over". "We got a new mission, in the water, tomorrow, is

that it?" asked D'Jok. "Yeah, but who will have the role of group leader then, is not sure. I

don't think Sonny will be the one we're to rescue though". " How come?" asked Tia. Artie

knew he painted himself into a corner. "You remember when Aarch told you that we had

freed Sonny, and he was safe and sound about a month ago D'Jok?" he asked the red head.

"Yes, why?" D'Jok wanted to know. "Did Aarch tell you any of what kind of situation we

saved him from?" asked Artie. "I don't think Clamp told him, I just assume Corso made

contact with Clamp when you freed dad" retorted D'Jok. "That's correct D'Jok, and it's

possible Sonny is going to come down hard on me for telling you this, but I'll have to.

Bleylock also used Water as a part of the prison he held Sonny in". " would you care to

explain that further Artie?" asked D'Jok. "Before I do D'Jok, has Sonny been having any

nightmares recently?", "No, when he falls asleep, he is gone, but I noticed he sued a

device on his arm?", "That's called a sleeping device, all pirates carry one. You see, we are

often deprived of sleep in our line of work, so we had to come up with a way to compensate

for it. Sonny was not the inventor of the original sleeping device, but he did improve it to

todays standard. When we need it, a pirate, even if on a field mission, will find a safe spot,

one you can't be easily detected in, put the sleeping device on and set it for a designated

number of hours needed to rest, and lay like they were dead to the world, until the time is up,

then we wake up again." Artie explained. "That still didn't give me any clue as to what this

had to do with Dad being held captive by Bleylock", said D'Jok. "Bare with me D'Jok, I'm

getting there" said Artie. " We had looked all over Genesis stadium for Sonny, but we

couldn't find him, something that was odd, concidering Sonny's transmitter is no

ordinary transmitter. It's very powerfull, and should allow us to find him, or track him, no

matter where he is, in this case however, we could not pick up his signal. Corso was about

frantic, as Sonny is extremely important to us, and this was about as far from him being safe

as you could possibly get, we were about ready to give up, and admit we had lost Sonny,

when Clamp asked to meet us, and brought Maya, your fostermother D'Jok. She had a vision,

where she saw Sonny drown. This clued us in to the fact that wherever Sonny was held

prisoner, he was surrounded by water. Meaning he had to be held in the genesis

reservoairs..". D'Jok gasped for air. "So, everytime I would use water, I could have been

tapping water from where my dad was held prisoner?", "Yes, that is very possible" confirmed

Artie. "Then what happened?" Now, D'Jok wanted to know everything. " Dame Simbai

helped us, by arranging a meeting with Duke Maddox of Technoid. He had the plans for the

reservoirs and could help us get unseen in. If he hadn't, then Bleylock would have killed

Sonny for sure". "How?", Micro- ice asked. Artie clenched his fists. "Bleylock, that rotten

scumbag, he had placed Sonny in a bubble, made of a special plastic material, in one of the

tanks. That plastic was designed to shrink..", " but, how could he breathe inside that

bubble?", "Sonny had a constant supply of air, somehow, that is, untill Bleylock realized that

we were in the compound, then he started to shrink the bubble round Sonny, in an effort to

choke him to death..", "What?" D'jok looked shocked"But Maya, did she know this and

didn't tell me?", " I really couldn't tell D'Jok, I'm not psycic, my knowledge is how to tap

into the computersystem of Technoid and hotwiring Robots, any of what your mom does, I

don't know anything about. "There is an other strange thing also," said D'Jok, thoughtfully.

"Jizez D'Jok, You and Sonny are far more alike than you think, you got the same moves and

gimmicks, you're most surely the son of Sonny Blackbones", said Artie with a laugh. "Can

we please finish the story?" asked D'Jok, he wanted to know what to prepare for. " Well,

when Bleylock realized we were in the compound, he set the bubble Sonny was trapped in to

shrink slowly, into fast instead." , "That dirty no good… he promised to release dad if I lost

the match" said D'Jok. "That never would have happened D'Jok. There is a long story behind

the past of your father and Bleylock too, I think Corso might know, but I'm not sure, at any

rate, Corso captured a scientist named Baldwin that showed us the tank Sonny was held

captured in. That was a genuine struggle for life and death". " Couldn't dad pop the bubble

from inside?" asked D'Jok. "If he could, don't you think he would have tried?" asked Artie.

"He probably would" said D'Jok. " Well, at the bubble compressed inwards, We saw Sonny

struggle to press against it, to keep it from shrinking, from the inside, and you can tell it was

a tremendous pressure it applied, cause Sonny is one of the strongest one among us. You see

it in a demonstration to be held soon, that Sonny is very fit, there is no trouble at all for him

to throw two or more technodroids in the wall by his share arm strenght. Even Sonny

couldn't hold against that bubble, we saw it shrink around him, suffocating him, and could do

nothing, Corso was in the water, hammering at it, and somehow, he managed to tear a hole in

the bubble, filling it with water. Sonny was already out of oxygen, and unconscious, Corso

manange to bring him to the surface, and held on to him until the droids, Duke Maddox and

us came up to the top of the tank.", "Then what happened?" Tia asked. "The droids lifted

Sonny out of the water and placed him on the floor, then Bennet and I took over as Corso was

helped out of the water, and we woke Sonny up by rubbing his wrists. He came to pretty fast,

we made sure he grew warm, the rest of the story is that he chased down Bleylock, and

recovered the Metaflux he had stolen, it's gone now, and Sonny won't tell what he did". The

teens were thoughtfull, they didn't know if they looked forwards to the mission the following

day. "So, is Sonny going to be the mark tomorrow too?", "I don't think so" said Artie with a

thoughtfull expression. "Corso was very conscious about Sonny having to go through that

one one more time. We'd like to spare him of that, if we can" he said. The teens nodded, They

could see why. "Is there any chance he'll be group leader tomorrow instead?" asked Micro-

Ice. "I don't know what his plans are, you'll have to ask him yourself", replied Artie. All of a

sudden, he stopped them and pulled them behind a rockwall. "We're here. I hope we didn't

alert them to our coming, or I'll hear it from Sonny afterwards" he said. The teens put on

skimasks, and disguised so they would not be easily seen. D'Jok was lying on his stomach,

scovering the area with the binoculars. He saw the cave and a group of men. "I see them

Artie" he whispered. "How many?" Artie wanted to know. D'Jok made a quick count. "Eight,

not including their victim" he reported back. "Can you see Sonny?" whispered Tia. "He's tied

up, and under close guard, it's not going to be easy to free him" said D'Jok."Then, how do

you want to solve this?" asked Artie. Sonny had told him how to preform in this

situation as a leader of a group. D'Jok had an idea, and put it forth. It was evident in more

ways than one that he was his fathers son. "Very good D'Jok" said Artie. Sonny would have

been proud to hear this. The group got ready to attack the camp and free the "prisoner"….

At the bottom of the ravine, sat the "prisoner" Sonny Blackbones and four of his men,

guarding him, round the campfire to keep warm. It was unusual for the pirates that Sonny

would take the role as a prisoner, but Sonny had lectured them when the ropes had not been

properly tied. He had made them undo the ropes and start again. Now, he was pleased with

their work. Sonny was thinking, after he had a little nap ( one of his men had put a blanket

round him to keep hi m from freezing), he had agreed with his men on how to play this. He

had noticed that some of them had been more or less afraid to hurt him with the ropes when

they tied him. He had made himself hard and demanded they did proper work this time. Now,

it was a waiting game. Stevens didn't like the idea of playing the "abductor" anymore than

anyone else. Sonny couldn't resist teasing where he sat. " Jumpy Stevens?", the footballer

looked over at his leader. "Just don't like the thought of being ambushed". "Come on, you

were once a rookie too, you had to learn this", Stevens had to laugh, Sonny had his own way

of making even the most jumpy of the pirates relax. " You seem like you were never there".

You known I was Stevens, you were already here when I had my training". Stevens nodded.

"You've come a long way since then Sonny, just weeks ago, we still thought you had lost

everyone close to you, then we found D'Jok, it's pretty amazing" Sonny smiled at the thought

of that memory. It had been the shock of shocks to realize what the bracelet around D'Jok's

wrist in the interwiew with Calleigh had meant. Sonny had gone through some hard hours

trying to take it in before he had called on Corso. Sonny still rememberd those moments…

***flashback***

"Corso, I need you to see this and tell me what you make of it". "Sure Sonny, what's wrong,

you seem like you just saw a ghost". Without any further being said, Sonny had once again

rewinded the interwiew with Snow kids star striker, D'Jok. Corso wiewed it, then, just as

Sonny himself had reacted, he turned to Sonny with a shocked expression on his face. " that

bracelet.." Sonny nodded and pulled up his sleeve," You mean the twin of the one I'm

wearing?" Corso's eyes had widened in shock , "How come you have an identical one

Sonny?", Sonny closed his eyes hard, to hold back the tears the truth that had dawned on

him was telling. "Take a closer look at D'Jok Corso, it's hard to deny the obvious facts that

there are not just recemblance between him and me, but strong likeness", Corso had looked

at him "What does this mean Sonny?" Sonny had taken a deep breath. "What it means Corso,

is that I've made a huge mistake by not doing any further investigation into what happened

to my wife and child. That bracelet belonged to my wife, and if she is not wearing it..",

"Sonny, do you think…", "Yes, Corso, from what it looks like, D'Jok is my son"….

***end flashback***

It had caused changes for him. He had needed to deal with the situation on hand. He didn't

know much, but he needed to know for sure. When they had freed Clamp, and brought him

back to the snow kids, it had been evident that the dirty old secret of theirs had to come out.

Sonny had asked Aarch and the snow kids to change hotels, for safety reasons. He had gotten

far more involved in the snow kids than he had planned for. He had been so from the very

start, when Bleylock put pressure on Clamp to extract the snow kids metaflux from them for

Bleylock. Sonny had a sneaking suspicion that doing so would lead to trouble and had asked

wheter Clamp knew if he didn't risk hurting the snowkids. When Sonny realized just what

Clamp was doing, he interviened and was about ready to force Clamp to come with him,

when Bleylocks droids had been trying to arrest him. Thanks to young Micro- Ice, he

succeeded in escaping, only to be shot in the back before boarding the black manta by Corso

and Micro- ice's help, if not for them, Technoid either would have captured or killed him that

day. He had lived, and found his son, and that was part of the reason they were here now.

Sonny smiled as he noticed the signal from his rescuers. They had seen him and had a plan to

solve this. Sonny knew he could relax, the group that was put together was one of the best.

They created a great diversion, leaving him as their "prisoner" unattended. Sonny was only

waiting, and sure enough, not long after, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Time to go dad"

whispered D'Jok with a smile as he untied him. Sonny stood up. D'Jok lead him into a cave.

"This is the safest way out, the cave system will lead us to safety" he smiled. "Very good

work D'Jok, most impressive" said Sonny and looked at Artie. "You didn't by any chance

help them did you?", "No Sonny, you told me to supervise, and that's what I've done. The

group went further into the mountain. Sonny made no attempt to take charge, this was the

groups rescue mission, they had to lead themselves and him to safety to pass. Sonny smiled,

it seemed his intuition had served him well once more….

At the hotel, Aarch and the ones up for a rescue mission the following day, was waiting for

the team on the mission this evening and night to come home. So far the message from Corso

was that the mission had been a success, the team had gone in and "freed" Sonny with no

difficulty, and was now on their way back. According to the information they had, the group

was using a cave system to get out. "Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Dame Simbai worried.

"Normally, it would be" agreed Corso, "But the team has the pirates cave survival expert

with them, if anything happens, he'll let us know, and see to it that they get help", Clamp had

a sneaking suspicion as to who the "expert" was,but decided to ask anyway. "May I ask who

this "Expert" on cave survival is?", Corso laughed. "You know him Clamp, the caves is like a

second home to Sonny. I would not advice anyone that ever abducted him to use a cave as a

hideout, it would make it too easy for Sonny to exploit the weaknesses in his own defense,

I'm on my way to the pick up point, It might take a little longer than normal, as Sonny is not

interfeering with the snowkids escape route". "And what if they make a wrong turn?" , Corso

chuckled, "I can assure you that they won't. Sonny knows how to give them hints to choose

the right path, without telling them directly. To him and Artie, this is a challenge, as they are

both used to be the leader, and now they have to be bystanders. I'm actually quite curious to

see how that turns out, I feel certain at least one of them is gonna have problems with that"

laughed Corso. "Who would you expect that to be?" asked a curious Aarch. "I'd say Sonny,

he's too much of a leader to really put that role away". Corso made an agreement to meet his

group tomorrow and walk through the mission for the night. Sonny's group was to do the

water mission on the afternoon the following day, after resting the better part of the day.

Corso was worried though. No decission had been made on who was to go in the bubble from

Sonny's group, and Corso feared Sonny's reaction if he decided to do it. Even though the

process would not result in the shrink of the bubble this time, Corso still feared how Sonny

would take it. He had asked D'Jok to observe Sonny when they were asleep, and report to

him if Sonny would have nightmares again. Corso really wished he could avoid putting

Sonny through this. He had barely managed to admit it to himself, but it scared him to think

of how close they had come to lose their leader. He remembered the share terror in Sonny's

eyes as he pushed against the bubblewall from the inside, to absolutely no avail. Corso knew

he had read the desperate "help me Corso" in his eyes, as he furiously attacked the bubble,

the continued shrinking had scared him, and when he saw Sonny lose consiousness because

he was out of oxygen, Corso really had feared that they were too late, that Sonny would die

right in front of them all. At his last desperate breath of air, he had managed to tear a a hole in

the bubble, allowing the water to counteract the shrink. It had been the solution, The bubble

burst, and sent Sonny's unconcious body into a free fall towards the bottom of the tank. Corso

had swam after him, and managed to grab hold of him, and bring him to the surface for air.

To put him through that experience again, would be beyond cruel. Corso had reached the

meeting point, and sat down to wait for Sonny and the team...

Sonny was struggling. He was so used to beeing in command, that letting the rookies, the

snowkids take the lead in this, was difficult. Still, this was what he had asked them to do.

Now he needed to step down and let them do what he had asked. D'Jok looked like he was

thinking. "I've read somethings about this in a book, about exploring caves", he said as he

appeared to try to remember. Sonny listened to what he said. "Do you recall what that

information was D'Jok? Things like that could be vital to us surviving our stay here". "It's

had to do with natures own way of leaving marks to show the way out". Sonny smiled. "You

didn't go to bed at the time I told you to, I hear. That sounds like one of my favourites". D'Jok

smiled. "We obviously do share a lot of interests". Sonny laughed. "Then D'Jok, lead the way

out Ok?" , The group started walking. Sonny made sure to check for all possible markers of

danger. So far so good. Tia looked forwards. "I think I can feel a breeze, like the wind is

coming in from somewhere" she said. "You're right Tia" responded Artie and pointed. "look".

It was a natural window in the stonewall, showing a grandiose wiew over Shiloh. "Quick,

turn of the lights as we pass this point" said micro- Ice. "why?" Sonny questioned, he was

excited to hear Micro- Ice's explanation to this warning. "You see, they can see us, the

mission might sink and we'd all be captured" he said. Artie, wich was closest to the window,

got a silent command from D'Jok to have a look. He checked and confirmed Micro- Ice's

observation. "Nicely done micro- ice, you saved our lives there" Whispered sonny. The team

continued towards the excit D'Jok had aimed at. Sonny knew he had studied maps of the area

and especially the mountains and cave system they were to work in today. Sonny still,

subconciously, made sure to plan a second route out of there in case of anything was to

happen. He had been in enough caves to know that multiple escape ways was important to

have. Years of having been chased by technoid had made him develop these instincts and

skills. They were in an older part of the mountain now. Sonny was moving carefully now,

even if they had their flashlights turned back on. Something was not right, Sonny had no idea

how he knew, but if it was one thing he had learned, it was to trust his instincts, and now they

told him to get out of here. All of a sudden, a sound from above made them react. "What

the.." said D'Jok, that was all he had time for, as Sonny threw himself sideways, and pulled

him and micro- ice with him. "Look out, cave in" he shouted. They all put something in front

of their mouths and noses as the dust settled. Sonny pointed his flashlight to where they had

been standing. The cave was completely sealed. "Well, it looks like we either have to

continue forwards or ask for help, from outside" he said and turned to the group. Artie looked

at him. "Sonny, isn't this part of the old system, the one that was partially flooded by the pond

in the mountains?". Sonny nodded, "It is, but it's not an area I explored". He looked at the

group. "We will have to improvise, I'll alert corso of what happened". Sonny turned on his

transmitter. The signal was weak, but it came through. "Corso?"...

Chapter 6 ends here, to make an entire chapter on how the group solves the situation

they're in. When not even Sonny is sure what to do, this is bad.. keep reading and do

please rewiew.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mountain

There was disturbance on the line. Sonny struggled not to show his frustration to the snowkids. He

turned his transmitter off. «I'm sorry kids, but it seems we're on our own here. My transmitter is

more powerfull than yours out of necessity, if we can't get through on that one, we can't get through

at all». «What? You mean we're trapped here?» Micro- Ice was not happy. Infact, he was on the

verge of tears. Sonny went over and grabbed his shoulder. «Think of it this way Micro- Ice. Things

could be worse». «how so?» Micro- Ice wanted to know. As a response, Sonny took one of the

flashlights and aimed the light at the spot where the cavein had happened. « we could have been

trapped in that pile, we stood there the minute the cavein commenced». Artie was already looking

for ways to get air. «Sonny, the air in here isn't gonna last very long. We need to make a decission».

Sonny looked at him. «Artie, it's the snowkids rescuemission this time. We let them make the

decsission and then decide wheter we jump in or stay on the sideline». Sonny was scovering the

walls for weaknesses. It was obvious to see D'Jok was doing the same along with Tia and Mei. «We

need to walk deeper in, there is no way out here» said D'Jok. Sonny said nothing, but continued to

look for weakspots, as did Artie. Artie glanzed over at Sonny, and noted the sly smile on his leaders

face. Artie knew exactly what Sonny was doing. Sonny was pretending to look for weakspots not to

interfeere with the snowkids decission. No one quite knew what to do, when the surprising answer

came from Mei, « We need to find out where the air is coming in, that may be our way out too».

For Mei to all of a sudden step up to the plate, was weird. Everyone thought her to be shallow, and

selfsentered, a model and a fotballer. Maybe with D'Jok as the exception, but as he was her

boyfriend, it wasn't to be expected that he would stay neutral. Sonny had tried not to be

judgemental about her, the fact beeing that she at the time being, was his possible future doughter

in law. But Mei made it hard. That was, up untill now. Sonny decided not to say anything yet, he

was curious as to where this would lead. But one question came into play, and he had to ask. «Do

you have a plan as to how to do that Mei? Leaving the place we're at, and head into the unknown

cavesystem this is, is taking a big risk» Sonny said in a warning tone of voice. Then he sent the ball

back to her. Once again, Mei took them all by surprise. « You guys all know, there is more to me

than just the model and fotball career. I do have a life on the sideline you know». «Yeah, sure, the

life that is totally controlled by your mom» snapped Micro- Ice. Tia and D'Jok remained silent.

«Woah, slow down Micro- Ice, to be honest with ya mate, I think that attack was uncalled for» said

Artie carefully. «Why? It's not like she is the one that's doing the most to help out» retorted Micro-

Ice. « Still, Mei's got a point in this, you should let her speak» replied Artie diplomatically.

«Thanks, but I'll feel more safe if someone more experienced took the lead here» spat Micro- Ice

and sent a glance over at Sonny. «You don't think I'm capable of anything at all, do you Micro-

Ice?, why do you think I'm so shallow that the only one I care about is myself?» asked Mei in an

angry tone. « Because you have made no effort to show me otherwise» Micro- Ice snapped back.

«That's enough, both of you!» Sonny's voice cut through the air like a razorsharp knife. « If we

want to get out of here, we need to work as a team, and this arguing, is nowhere near my definition

of teamwork. Sure, we hit a rough spot with this cavein, unfortunately in an unexplored part of the

cavesystems of Shilohe mountains. It is true that most of these systems are already explored,

because the pirates do have trainingexsersises in them, we have to take advantage of every

possibillity for fieldtrainig we have here». Sonny looked at the group. The tone in his voice, made

sure he had their full attention. «Now, this mission is the easier one out of two. This is where the

two weakest of the snowkids face off with the two strongest, to form a team, a team I need to know

for sure that I can rely on in the next mission. So, are we working with individuals that want to do

separate things, and take the risk of getting lost, and suffocate in here, or do we work together to

get out, those are the options you are faced with. Wich is it gonna be?» Sonny looked at all of them.

They all looked down, they realised that he was right. «Good, now, with that cleared out of the

way, let's hear what Mei was about to say» suggested Sonny. Mei gave him a quick smile. Sonny

was baffled. This young teen seemed so strong other times, yet, he saw something in her blue eyes,

something fragile, and vulnerable. Sure, he knew of her mother, a real hag, in all aspects of the

word, D'Jok despised her. Her father rarely stood up for her, he was too frightened of his wife for

that. Sonny felt sad that the young female had to live like that. He had been married himself once,

and the marrige that D'Jok had described to him, was worlds apart from his own. That marrige, had

been built on mutual respect, care for one another and love. Values he held high, values that he

hoped his son had been thought through the years with his fostermother, Maya. Alltough he had

never met her, Sonny knew her through Corso's describtion. What D'Jok had told him of her, had

made Sonny realise, that wheter he liked it or not, he would have to pay a visit to Akillian again.

The one place where bad memories were flowing about, and making him sick inside, when his own

personal ghosts would haunt him. But, he had to. There was questions he needed to ask her,

questions he suspected her to be the only one that knew the answers too. Another thing, was that

D'Jok had told him, Maya had admitted to him, that she would never read his fortune, or tell him of

his past and future, because she couldn't see wheter it was his destiny or Sonny's. Those two were

somehow linked. Sonny knew full well, that if not for Maya's gift, he'd be dead by now. Maya had

a vision where she saw him drown, and had alerted Clamp, wich in turn alerted the pirates as to

where it was possible that Bleylock held him captive. Sonny shook the memories of, and turned his

attention to Mei. Was it just imagination, or did she all of a sudden seem a lot more confident than

before? Before he could think it through, Mei cut of his trail of thoughts, and spoke to the group.

«You all seem to think I've always been a pushover, that mom controlled my life completely. Well,

to a certain point, that is true, but there was a time when I was a rebell, and that's when I decided to

become a girlscout». The group was amazed. This truly was a side to Mei that they had never seen

before. No one would ever have made her out to posess knowledge such as this. « and while I was

away on camps as a girlscout, I learned how to read winddirections and how to track excits from

narrow spaces with the use of the wind. It might be because of the stress, but I haven't thougt of

using those skills untill now...» she seemed uncertain. D'Jok exchanged looks with Sonny. Then he

went over to his girlfriend and hugged her. «Mei, what you just told us, was brave, and it helps us

understand who you are more, but even better, your knowledge might be what helps us get out of

here, safe and sound». Sonny nodded. «That's true Mei, as pirates, we do practise survivalskills, but

for this situation, it sounds to me, that you might be the one that posesses the knowledge we need

to get out». Mei looked up. «Thank you Sonny, you got no idea what your words mean to me».

Sonny suspected he knew full well, but didn't want to ruin the moment. « It appeared you had an

idea as to the next step from here?» he said and let the question hang. «Actullay, it's two simple

steps, the first one is air, if we stay here, it's only a matter of time, before we run out of oxygen, and

suffocate». «What do you suggest we do Mei?», till now, Tia had been very silent, but now, she

spoke up. Mei smiled and picked a ball of yarn from her backpack. «You're not thinking of knitting

are you?» said Micro- Ice. «No, silly, but if we do this right, we will leave a guiderope, so we don't

get lost in the tunnels here, as you said Sonny, it is an unexplored cavesystem right?» Mei looked at

Sonny. Sonny confirmed her suspicion. « That is true, we haven't been down this cavesystem

before, but we knew it excisted, it is a very good idea you propose Mei, getting lost in a place

unknown to you, is first of all extremely dangerous, but above all, against all rules for how to do

this safely». No one said a word. They all knew Sonny to be right. Mei broke the silence. To get out

of here, we need to find the direction of where the air comes in» she said. «Does anyone have

anything light enough for the wind to blow it, that we can check the direction with?» she asked.

Artie pulled out a hankerchief from his pocket. «Can this be used?» he asked. «Thank you Artie,

that will be fine» said Mei, and took it. But she was not tall enough to come into contact with the

airstream. « I' can't reach high enough» she said. Sonny walked over to her, but even he, with his

height of over 6 foot, couldn't reach it. But Sonny had an idea. «Artie, D'Jok, help Mei stand on my

shoulders, she should reach high enough then». «How about we use our flux to rech the altitude?»

said Tia. Sonny shook his head warningly. «No, not in here, we risk a new collapse within the

mountain. I've cheeked the rock walls, the matarial is fragile, so we need to get somewhere with

stronger rock before we can make any attempt to get out». What Sonny said made sense, so they

followed up on his lead. With Artie and D'Jok's help, Mei climbed up on Sonny's shoulders. Sonny

gently rose from a kneestand to avoid Mei tipping over and falling. «Ready?» he asked the young

teengirl. «Ready, and Sonny...», «Yes?» , she smiled, «Stand up real carefully, I don't want to fall».

«Don't worry Mei, I'm not gonna let that happen» replied Sonny, and started to rise gently. It was

stressfull on his muscles, but in this, he felt like he had no good alternative. Finally, Mei reached

high enough into the airstream. She did her measurements. « got it, we need to head inwards in the

cavesystem, the air in here is getting bad, and fast» she said. She got of from Sonny's shoulders.

Sonny turned to the group. «Ok, who wants to take charge and lead the way out of here?» , The

snowkids looked at eachother. «Dad, I think you should take over from here, since this has become

a lot more serious than intended. You and your pirates are skilled at these kind of situations, you

know how to deal with it» . Sonny nodded as D'Jok spoke. «Artie, your opinion on this?». Artie did

not like it when Sonny asked this. He was used to Sonny handing out orders and calling the shots.

To be consulted as the second one in the chain of command felt off to him. This was Corso's place,

not his. Still, he knew Sonny was going somewhere with this. «I really don't know Sonny, I feel

like agreeing with D'Jok, but...», «But what Artie?» Sonny's voice was calm, but there was still

something in his voice that indicated that he had something in mind. «I think it would be the best if

you take the lead Sonny, you're the mountaineer amongst the pirates, you know these caves like the

back of your hand». Sonny seemed to be thinking for a short second. «I don't agree with your

choise of leader. Remember that this was supposed to be the snowkids rescuemission. I agree that

it's become a lot more serious than initially planned, but I belive this to be a great opourtunity to

learn something about who is able to take charge in a crisis. So my answer to your request for me

to take over, is no. The same thing goes for Artie, so who of you feel like stepping up to the

plate?». Sonny looked at them. The answer could not have been more surprising. « I'll try» said

Micro- Ice. The three other snowkids looked shocked. It wasn't like Micro- Ice to be this serious.

He was the team clown. But this was a situation that differed from the norm. Maybe Micro- Ice

would turn out to be different than they all thought? «Let's give it a try» said D'Jok. Sonny turned

halfway, to keep everyone from seeing his smile. Everyone thought Micro- Ice took nothing

seriously, Sonny on the other hand, who had spent a day alone with him, knew things to be

different. Sonny had a suspicion that all the joking and clown acts was because deep down, Micro-

Ice was full of selfdoubt and insecurity, this was a golden opourtunity for him to really shine. Sonny

thought of the commitment he had undertaken when he promised to act like a father to Micro- Ice.

Normally, Sonny would have stayed away from that kind of responsibillity, but there was

something about the kid, come to think of it, all the kids in this group had struggles with their

parents somehow. With D'Jok, it had to do with him directly, Sonny felt guilty about that, but things

would be different now. For as long as the pirates had immunity, Sonny could spend a lot more

time with his son, and Micro- ice. No one knew yet, but Sonny had a few ideas as to how to do

that, and not staying at Akillian as often. No matter how he looked at it, Akillian was still a place of

bad memories, Sonny wasn't ready to move on just yet. Maybe in time. He was pulled back into the

world of the living, by Micro- Ice's voice. «Sonny, we're ready to go, We've stretched a line so we

can avoid getting lost». Sonny nodded, and slowly, they started on their walk into the unknown...

0000000000000000000000000000

Corso once again tried to call Sonny. It had been hours since they had «freed» Sonny. Corso knew

they had escaped through the caves. Had it been anyone else than Sonny that was with them in

there, Corso would have been worried. But Sonny was the pirates mountaineer, he felt completely

at home in the caves. Caves and ventilation ducts Corso had to add. Sonny was an expert in getting

out of tight spots that way. Corso had already lost count on how many times over the years, Sonny

had saved his own life and the lives of his men that way. That sixth sense of his was incredible.

Without it. Corso feared Sonny would not have made it this far. But this time, there was no tracking

signal on Sonny's transmitter either, indicating that the rockwalls were either too thick. Or

something bad had happened to them. Corso decided to give it one more try...

00000000000000000000000000

Sonny wanted to check the signals again. He turned his transmitter back on. Just a matter of seconds later, it signaled that someone tried to reach him. It was Corso. Sonny answered the call. «Sonny,

thank heavens you're ok, how are the others?» Corso sounded anxious. « We're fine Corso. All of

us, but we need help» Sonny sounded calm, but Corso could see his eyes. They were clearly

showing some distress. «What happened?» he asked his blood brother, friend and leader. « A

cavein, we're in an unexplored part of the cavesystem, we follow standard protocoll, but I don't

know wheter there is any excit here. Can you track my transmitter and see where we're at? There is

air coming in, so there must be a way out. If not, we need your help to make one, from the

outside». «Ok, Sonny, do you want me to notify Aarch?» , Sonny thought about it for a split

second. It wouldn't cause any unnessesary worries if they said nothing, but then again, it could

cause a lot more trouble than it was worth, to withhold this information. Sonny decided that they

needed not to take the risk. «Let him, Clamp and Dame Simbai know, we'll be out of here, safe and

sound» Sonny was somehow confident in that. «Right, see you soon then, and Sonny, be careful,

you're not alone this time». Sonny ended the call. So far, Micro- Ice had done a great job. It was

fun to see how the kid had changed from careless joker into a natural born leader in a time of need.

Sonny knew his decission had been the right one. Micro-Ice needed to have his selfesteem boosted,

and it showed just how much a little faith in the kid meant. Sonny knew a lot about Micro- Ice from

D'Jok by now. He didn't concider it prying into another persons buisness to ask, Sonny felt that he

could help the kid, but in order to do so, he needed to know more. That was where D'Jok came into

the picture. Sonny had been having long talks with his son regarding his teammates. Sonny had

quickly realised that the team could be divided into two groups. The ones that had a good relation

with their parents, and the ones that didn't. Mei was one of those that didn't. Alltough, it seemed she

and her father had a good relationship, the same could not be said for her mother and her. Sonny

recognized a manipulating and controlling indiviual when he heard of one. The way D'Jok

described his possible future mother in law, was anything but flathering, Sonny had felt sorry for

Mei in this from the get go. But still, she had shown today, that it had not always been like that.

Sonny wondered what had happend, that turned her mother into the controlfreak D'Jok had

described. Usually, people that acted that way, had problems of their own. Mei had let herself be

pushed around for too long as it was, Sonny had seen a far stronger teen in a few moments today.

He decided to emphysize that in her, it would increase her selfconfidence. It seemed like all of

them struggled with that particular thing. D'Jok could at times seem overconfident, whilst the

others looked to be leaning more to the other side. Sonny wanted to help them, it was in his nature,

but he had to do more reserach with some of them first. He knew he couldn't help all of them, but it

didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Mei was checking the rocks. «We got to be carefull, this

rockside is really unstable. There is a steep cliff on the side of the track here, we don't want to fall»

The group slowly moved forwards. Everyone pressed themselves against the wall, being carefull

where they placed their feets. Everyone had passed a particulary difficult part on the trail, when it

happened. Artie set his foot wrong, and slipped. D'Jok tried to grab him as he fell of the ledge, but

Sonny grabbed hold of him. «Artie!» Sonny yelled. Till now, Sonny's voice had been calm and

controlled. This time, the panic could be heard. Sonny took the strongest flashlight and shone

downwards to see if they could see Artie. Sonny had heard no sound that indicated that he had

crashed to the ground or hit water. «There he is» shouted Micro- Ice and pointed. On a ledge, about

four meters down, lie Artie. He was concious. «Are you ok Artie?» called Sonny to him. «Yes

Sonny, but my leg is broken, it took off from the fall» replied Artie. «Hold on, one of us is coming

down for you». «Dad, you're better at climbing than us. If we secure the rope, can you reach him?»

asked D'Jok. Sonny looked down and Artie, and calculated it. «Yes, on the way to him, but the

swinging back is proving a challenge. But if Artie has his hook, we stand a chance». «How bout

your hook dad, isn't that standard equippment for pirates to carry» asked D'Jok. Sonny smiled at

him. «Remember D'Jok, what kind of situation did you «free» me from?». D'Jok looked ashamed.

«You mean?..», «Yes D'Jok, no prisoner, wheter it be make believe or for real, is left with any

potential weapon or way of fleeing. I don't have any of my equippment on me, besides my

transmitter». Whilst D'Jok and Sonny was discussing. Tia had gotten the information needed from

Artie. « Guys, someone needs to get Artie». «Secure the rope, I'll get him» Sonny got himself'

ready. The snowkids could see the strenght in Sonny's arms as he gently rapelled himself down to

artie and let go of the rope. As Artie held on to Sonny, Sonny took his hook and shot to secure it on

the top of the ledge. It felt secure and Sonny pushed the button to have the hook pull them back up.

Halfway, Mei screamed out in anxciety. The hook was slipping. If it would slip before Sonny and

Artie reached the edge, they would both fall to certain death...

**concluding chapter 7. keep reading if you want to know how this ends.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rescued!

Sonny spotted a small cliff a few feets down. The hook needed be secured better, so he aimed for it. It was just barely, but he found the footing, to remain standing.

«Dad, are you ok down there?»

D'Jok sounded worried. Sonny couldn't blame him, this was more the everyday job for a pirate, but D'Jok, he was a footballer, and not used to this. Sonny had an idea form in his head. It would make a great ending to the snowkids stay on Shiloh, and above all, the pirates got some excersise too.

«Oh oh, I don't like that look» pouted Artie.

«with that foot of yours, you got nothing to worry about» said Sonny, as he took aim, to fire the harpoon again. This time, D'Jok and Micro- Ice secured it better, and soon, both Sonny and Artie reached the top. Micro- Ice and D'Jok grabbed Artie so Sonny could climb back up on the shelf.

Tia and Mei tended to Artie's leg.

«Ouch ao, it hurts» complained Artie.

«Seems we have a problem» said D'Jok.

Sonny agreed.

«I'll contact Corso, and see if there is a better way out».

«Huh? You know these cavesystems?»

«D'Jok , do you think I'd let anyone go this way, if I wasn't sure we could get out?»

D'Jok looked down.

«No, I guess not, sorry Dad».

Sonny looked at him with a smile. D'Jok had potential, in more ways than one. But he sometimes could have a hot head too. Typical teenager. But it was part of growing up to be a little reckless here and there. Sonny had several young pirates under training, that happened to have the same wishes as his son. To become the next big football star. D'Jok already had all of that. What he lacked was the skill of being more humble to his fans, like the lightnings Warren, D'Jok's idol. Sonny had tried to find an angle to tell D'Jok of this, but the late nights wasn't the best time, and in the morning, D'Jok was even more grumpy than Corso before his first cup of coffe. Sonny had to smile at that comparrison. He made sure that the signals were strong enough and then called Corso...

Corso and the rescue team was already in the mountains, when Sonny's call came through. Corso saw the incomming call and replied.

«Sonny, thank heavens you're all still alive. Is everyone ok?»

Corso listended as Sonny explained the problem with Artie. And that they needed a helping hand getting out.

«It's not optimal, but the trip will be too hard for Artie in his current state. We need to get out now. I'll talk to the snowkids afterwards, see how to asess this mission».

«Sonny, don't you think they've already proven what they're made of? I would say this is the stuff of heroes».

Sonny agreed with Corso. But what he didn't agree upon, was telling them now. Corso wanted to know why.

«They need to stay in touch with reality, especially for the watermission».

«Are you still gonna go through with that?»

«Only if they want to, you got to admit Corso, it's a hard mission, and one that will show who they really are».

«And who is going to be in the bubble?»

Corso feared the answer. As much as he would like to shield Sonny from reliving that nightmare, it was not for him to decide. Corso still remembered the struggle against the shrinking bubble, the fear he had seen in Sonny's eyes, as he was fighting for his life, only to find that the bubble shrunk too fast and he was unable to stop it. He remembered the very minute he had realised Sonny had lost consiousness, wich meant that the bubble was drained of air. If they couldn't tear a hole in it some way, Sonny would either drown or suffocate from lack of oxygen, whatever came first.

« The team that rested today, will be first in the bubble. I'd chose you for the bubble on that team» said Sonny.

«And what of your team?».

«I will do that part personally».

Corso froze when he heard that.

«Sonny, are you sure you ought to? Remember how close to getting killed you got last time».

«Oh come on Corso, that was different, and you know it. First, the bubble was under Bleylock's control, wich was a disadvantage, second, our version is different, with a constant airsupply and in a controlled enviroment».

«You're the boss» sighed Corso, he knew better than to argue, Sonny would win the discussion anyways.

«You got a location you want us to break through?»...

After that, things happened quickly. Sonny set his transmitter to trace, and soon, they could see indications on the roof of the cave that the pirates were making a new entrance.

Sonny made sure everyone stepped back to avoid falling debris, and soon, they saw ropes coming in through the hole.

«Need liftinghelp?»

Corso grinned at them from the opening.

« Help Artie, the rest of us, will get out the old fashioned way».

«What does that mean? Aren't we all going out that way?» asked a shocked Micro- Ice.

«We are, but not by the assistance of outside personell, we climb up, the hard way» said Sonny with a grin. As soon as Corso landed, he took Artie on his back, before the harpoon hook pulled them to the top.

Sonny grabbed the rope closest to him.

«Now, how wants to go first?».

The snowkids had a game of paper, scissors, rock, to determine who was first. Mei had to go first.

«I- I don't know about this...» she said as she looked anxiously at the ropes.

«Oh, come on Mei, you can do it» urged D'Jok impatiently, as he was next to go.

«D'Jok», Sonny's tone of voice was warning.

D'Jok looked away. He knew how his dad felt about unsupportive comments. He had seen the pirates junior leauge at practice with his dad, just a few days ago. Stevens, their coach, had made a comment to one of the kids. Sonny had accidentally overheard it, and D'Jok still recalled how he had waited, fists clenched, when the practice continued. Then, when it was done, Sonny had enterd the pitch, and after greeting the kids, with some cheerfull comments about how the pirates future team was getting stronger than the excisting, Sonny had asked to talk to Stevens alone. The two had walked a distance, out of hearing range, but the bodylanguage had been clear. Sonny had been furious over that comment Stevens made to the kid, and made his point of wiew clear. That day, D'Jok had seen a side to his fathers personality, that he both liked and also feared. If that was what his enemies triggered in him, D'Jok thanked his lucky star, he was not on the wrong side of his father in this.

«Mei, would you feel better if I climb behind you?»

D'Jok looked over at his father again. Sonny gave him a nodd, and a small smile.

«Would you mind?» Mei gave him an insecure smile.

She took the rope, and started pulling herself upwards, D'Jok followed behind at safe distance.

«Tia, Micro- Ice, your turn» said Sonny.

«Why can't we just use the flux to get out of here?» asked Micro- Ice innocently.

Sonny looked annoyed.

«Micro- Ice, have you been paying attention to anything that's been said about flux?»

«What do you mean Sonny?»

« The common knowledge everyone in this galaxy posesses, well, almost everyone».

Tia cought on to what Sonny meant.

«Micro- Ice, the flux is only allowed in galactik football, not anywhere else, that's what Sonny's referring to».

Sonny nodded affirmatively.

«Yes, and what do you think would happen if the breath was used here?»

« Your hideout would be exposed?»

« Exactly».

«But you got immunity now, you don't need to hide anymore».

«Perhaps, but I would still be cautious» retorted Sonny.

This ended the conversation, and the last two snowkids were climbing out, with Sonny being the last one to excit the cave.

As soon as they were all safely out, Sonny gave an order.

«Seal the entrance we made, I don't want any animals or innocent people getting trapped there»

«Right Sonny».

Corso and his team made ready to seal the cave, as Sonny took the snowkids back to the hotel, before he and D'Jok returned to the Black Manta. D'Jok was deadtired, and almost fell asleep standing up. Sonny saw him safely to bed, and had a rest himself, untill Corso came back.

«Corso, come with me, I don't want anyone to know yet, but I felt something before the cavein, it wasn't natural».

Corso looked at him.

«You mean you were targeted? By whom?»

«I don't know Corso, but I need to check a few things to make sure. Whoever it may be, won't expect us to return tonight, so we have the element of surprise on our side. If this was an explotion, we should find traces of what was used to start the cavein».

Corso nodded. Sonny gathered his team, except for Artie, who was to communicate with them from the ship, and headed back to the place where the cavein had happened.

What they found, was alarming. Sonny's hunch had been correct. Traces of explosives was found. This worried Corso and Sonny.

«Sonny, are you sure it's safe for the snowkids to stay under these conditions?».

Corso's question was justified. Sonny was beginning to have second thoughts himself too.

«Put every available man on it, and report back to me on everything of interrest. For now, we go about things as planned».

«Right Sonny».

Sonny looked towards the shiloh mountains. They were majestic where they rose towards the skies. Till now, Shiloh had felt like a safe place, well, as safe as it could be if you were a pirate with a price on your head. Sonny was glad that thing was off his back now, it posed more problems than it was worth sometimes. This however, posed a very real threat. As of now, they had no idea of who was behind it, or who the intended target was. Sonny had suspicions, but no proof.

As of now, it could be anyone.

«Now what Sonny?»

« strenghten the securtity around the black Manta and the snowkids. Untill we know more, no one goes anywhere alone».

Corso nodded and patted Sonny on the back.

Sonny turned in the direction of the darkest parts of the mountains.

«Whoever you are, you don't come here, make a threat towards my guests, my men, my son, our home or me, and expect to get away clean. I will find whoever did this, and god help his soul when I do. That's a promise»...

_Is shiloh turning into a more unsafe place to be for the pirates and their guests? Is there a mole among the pirates? Are the snowkids in danger, or does Sonny have enemies he is unaware of? Keep readning, and you will know._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The invisible enemy

The snowkids had returned to the hotel, and slept long into the next day. Sonny knew them to be exhausted from the nights events, and used the early morning hours to take care of other matters, as he waited for D'Jok to wake up. He had to smile when he heard D'Jok's snoring. For a young teen, his son snored like a grizzlybear. Finally, D'Jok started moving.

«Finally up sleepyhead?» teased Sonny from behind his desk, where he was working on things.

«You should have woken me earlier» complained D'Jok as he stumbled out of bed.

«you needed the rest D'Jok, you were almost walking in your sleep last night».

«I just hope we don't have a mission today» said D'Jok and yawned.

«No, today, the team will rest, it is Clamp's team that's up for works tonight, The rest of us, go for some fun».

D'Jok looked at Sonny. Her tried to look innocent, but failed miserably at it.

«Dad, what have you got planned?»

Sonny smiled.

«Like swimming?»

«Yeah, how come?»

D'Jok was curious. Sonny struggled to withhold a smile.

«We prep for the next mission that way».

Sonny concidered for a sec telling D'Jok of their finds last night, but decided not to scare his son. Shiloh was unsafe, but not to the point that Sonny would send the snowkids and their crew back home. Sonny had not slept during the night, he had dealth with what he needed to. He'd take a nap later, but for now, he had things to do.

«Tell you what, go see if Tin can is in the kitchen, and have him make us something to eat».

«Uhm, thanks but no thanks Dad, that robot can't cook,I'm surprised the pirates doesn't suffer from foodpoisoning because of his food».

Sonny couldn't hold in anymore, inspite of his best efforts.

«We have had a few cases of that too, but we dealth with it» he said with a sly smile.

D'Jok got on his feets.

«I'll get us a few sandwiches dad, that way I know it's eatable».

Sonny nodded and sent him on his way.. then he focused on the report from Artie...

So, Sonny and the team had managed to dogde his little trap. That was too bad. But the enemy was aware that the battle wasn't lost yet. It payed off to have some on the list whom he could blackmail into helping him. The pirate felt uneasy, but if his own shady past was to remain hidden, and he was to remain in Shiloh, he needed to cooperate. Maybe Sonny would let him stay, in spite of his past, but there was severals that would not. Sonny would be the deciding one in the end, but he would listen to his men, and this pirate would be done for. The enemy smiled. Sonny Blackbones would wish he had been captured by Technoid by the time he was through with his plans.

«This is the plans you asked for».

The pirate was clearly not feeling well with his betrayal.

«Very Well, you may go now, I'll contact you when your assistance is required».

The pirate turned, as if to walk away. Then he stoped, as if he had forgotten something.

« You won't hurt any of the snowkids, will you?»

«This matter isn't about the Snowkids, it has everything to do with your dear Sonny. He'll know my intentions soon enough».

The caped enemy turned and walked away.

The helpless pirate, regreted with all of his heart what he had done.

«I hope you can forgive me for this Sonny, but I got no choise but to do this...

As soon as D'Jok left the room, Sonny turned on a surveilance function on the computer, following D'Jok's every step all the way to the kitchen. As he watched his son make them some sandwiches, Sonny also checked through the last 24 hours surveilance. There was nothing that really stood out. Sonny decided to have Artie work it. He felt tense. He needed to relax somehow, clear his mind. Sonny called Artie,and told him what to do.

«Artie, check everything, even the most insignifficant details. If we're under any kind of threat, no matter how low, I want to know of it, you got me?»

«Got ya Sonny, anything else?»

«No, that will be all for now»

Sonny ended his call with Artie. He closed his eyes for a sec. There would be no real rest untill he had dealth with whatever this was. He needed to know who the enemy was, and why this attack had taken place.

The snowkids were unaware of what was going on. Seemingly, all was well. To them, it seemed the cavein had been accidental. Sonny and Artie had gotten everyone out safely. The snowkids that had been there, all talked of how Sonny and Artie had challenged them to take the lead. D'Jok had joined them, to plan the surprise party for his beloved dad in the end of their stay. All the snowkids involved in the cavein and trip trough the mountain, had a need to talk of this. As D'Jok entered the room, they all looked up.

«D'Jok, you look like you haven't slept at all last night, what's going on over at the Black Manta at night?» asked Thran.

All the snowkids knew the name of Sonny Blackbones ship by now, but none of them, except for D'Jok, had seen the inside of the ship. And Sonny made sure to tell D'Jok to keep that information to himself.

«Believe me, I've slept, Dad made sure I had to go to bed the minute we got back» pouted D'Jok.

« He is only looking out for you D'Jok, you know that» said Mei.

«Maybe Mei, but I'm not a kid».

«In his eyes, you probobly are D'Jok» said Rocket.

D'Jok raised his hands.

«Fine, fine, I give up. You win» he said.

«Cheer up D'Jok, at least you get to live outside the hotel here, and with the coolest pirate of all times» said Micro- Ice laughingly.

D'Jok smiled.

«Sonny really is a cool dad, he's not overprotective, but he treats you with respect».

Clamp passed by at the door, and heard D'Jok's comment. He hurried to his room, trying desperately to keep himself from bursting into laughter. D'Jok clearly didn't know, it seemed Sonny had managed to conceal the truth from his oh so sharp son in this case, but Sonny was overprotective allright. He was just good at hiding it. As he turned around, he jumped.

«Corso, what are you doing here?»

« Sonny sent me. Clamp, that cavein was no accident. Sonny thought he had heard sounds that suggested an explotion had set it off».

«My god, do you know for sure?»

«Yes, Sonny made us go back there, to check. Someone set off an explotion to trap them, possibly kill them».

« Oh my, do you know who was the target?»

«We suspect Sonny was the target, but it could also have been anyone of the snowkids team that was with him and Artie, Artie got injured, a broken leg, but he'll heal».

Clamp was in deep thought. He trusted Sonny would do whatever it took to ensure the safety of the team, but this was bad news.

«Any idea on who you're dealing with?»

«No, not as of far. But Sonny's determined to find out».

Clamp nodded.

«So, untill further notice, it is buisness as usual then?»

Corso nodded.

« Sonny thought it best that we act normal, to smoke the villain out. But security will be taken up».

«And I hoped to get out of the mission..»

«No can do, that would break the routine, sorry Clamp, but you, Simbai and Aarch are up for it with the twins and Rocket today, the rest will rest, Sonny's orders».

«Ok, where do we meet?»...

Simbai was looking at the metaflux they had extracted from Sonny, or at least a small sample. How was it even possible to manyfacture such flux? It was a weapon allright, and a strong one. Last time, Sonny had taken care of things. Either, he knew how to destroy it, or he had a safe place to hide it, either way, the very presence of it, here on Shiloh, worried Dame Simbai.

« Still trying to figure out how such a weapon could be made by humanhands huh?»

The comment made her turn as Sonny walked into the room.

«Sonny, how are you feeling?»

«I'm Ok, why do you wonder?»

Sonny's hazels cought on to what she was working on.

« I have regretted that creation from day one, nothing good ever came out of it..»

Dame Simbai placed her hand on Sonny's shoulder, she knew how he felt about this. There was nothing she could say that would change things.

«It's not your fault things turned out like they did Sonny, and there did come some good from it, didn't it?»

«Like what?»

Sonny turned to her. His hazels had questionmarks in them as he turned to Dame Simbai. She saw his confusion. Sonny had to be under imense pressure not to see what she was thinking of. She sensed it more than ever before, that something was going on, and Sonny was hiding it from them all.

«I was thinking of your son, D'Jok, Sonny. You found him because of it».

«Yes, but I lost a lot of his years and his mother, my wife, because of the same».

With those words, Sonny turned away. Dame Simbai knew the pirates leader, however strong he was, had struggles with this issue. It haunted him, tormented him constantly. There was nothing she could do for him. Whatever deprived Sonny of his much needed rest, he was truly the only one that could change it.

«Sonny..»

As she turned, she noticed that Sonny had already left the room...

Corso gave the last instructions to his group. They would have a different route than Sonny's group had taken. The snowkids was not to know yet what had happened. Sonny didn't want to start any panic, so he had put a lid on things. Corso knew he and Artie had worked with the tapes, Sonny had checked all arriving shuttles to the Shiloh archipellago. Nothing seemed out of place, but Sonny still suspected that there had been an intruder arriving, and who now posed a threat to the pirates. Sonny was doing his best to hide it. Right now, it was a very good thing that D'Jok was in the startin phase of getting to know his father. Sonny could be a real good actor if he needed to. So far, D'Jok was kept in the blind, along with the snowkids. But it would not last for long. Corso took off to meet the team that was to hold him as a prisoner. This time, it was an uncomplicated mission, and hours later, Corso reported back to Sonny.

«Uncomplicated mission Sonny, we're done».

«Good».

«Found out anything?»

«No, not yet, it's right in front of us, and that's why we fail to see it»

Corso agreed. He knew the pressure Sonny was under. Sonny was one of his closest friends ever, and Corso cared alot about his leader. Sonny had been through a lot of changes lately, some good, but some had also taken it's toll on him. This visit from the snowkids and their technical staff was meant as relaxing for him, a chance to bond with his son whom he had recently found out about. The immunity that had been given to them by duke Maddox, further strenghened the chance for Sonny to have a close to normal life with his son. This threat was not welcome, and Sonny was dead set on finding out why. Corso made sure the group was safely transported back to the hotel, before he returned to the ship. Corso was tired. He knew he needed a few hours sleep, but first he had to find Sonny. In the commonroom, he found D'Jok and Artie. Artie looked up as Corso entered the room.

«Had a fun day Corso?»

«Yeah, fun. Where's Sonny?»

« He went to see Clamp I think, it's been about an hour, why, anything important?»

«No, it can wait, tell him to wake me up when he gets back ok?»

Corso walked to his cabin, and went to bed...

Sonny and Clamp looked at the sphere that contained the metaflux extracted from him. The purple glowing fluid was securely contained, but the two former scientists took no chances. Both were dressed in labcoats and protective googles.

«Can we destroy this fluid Sonny?»

Clamp was already having nightmares about it, and when Sonny had called him and told him to wait for him outside the hotel, Clamp could tell that his old friend was worried.

When Sonny arrived, it had been evident that he was worried. They had driven to the lab. Sonny had brought a protective casing from the car, one clamp recognized. The same Sonny had used when Bleylock had captured him and almost killed him.

«It's possible Clamp, but it's a slow process. I need to have the fluid taken somewhere safe, and with this new threat, I'm not feeling very good about keeping it onboard the ship either».

«Do you have a plan then?»

Sonny turned towards his friend, with a small grin.

«I'm working on one, have you got some ideas Clamp?»

«No, not really, it's just that you've always had plans to pull out your sleeve, in all the years I've known you». Clamp smiled.

Sonny couldn't help smile back at his friend. Many years had passed since he last saw his friend. Believing him to be dead, Sonny had been forced to start over at point blanc. He had erased all traces of his past life to become his present self, then, sixteen years later, he found that he had been wrong in so many things. Clamp had been alive, so had his own son, that was two out of three, far better odds than he could hope for.

«I don't know Clamp, this situation we got now, makes me worry..»

«About what Sonny? The safety of the snowkids and us, the technical staff?»

Sonny nodded, and turned his back on his friend as he was thinking.

«There is nothing to tell us why, or who was the target for this explotion. But I can guess as to who the intended target was».

Clamp looked at his friend.

«I hope you find out Sonny..»

«Well, it's getting late, we all need rest, especially you. How was your mission today?»

«It's not something for an old man like me, my area of expertise is machines..»

Sonny laughed.

«Always the perfectionist Clamp, that's what I always said, remember?»

« Maybe you're right Sonny, but this time, I will ask you one thing, as a friend».

«And that is Clamp?»

«Be very carefull Sonny, I think we both suspect you to be the target for this enemy of yours..»

Sonny nodded.

«Whoever it is, he or she's got help from the inside here. But don't worry Clamp, we're working on finding out».

«Have you told D'Jok of this?»

«No, for now, he doesn't need to know, he and the rest of the team are safe, and we'll make sure they stay safe while you're all here».

Clamp nodded, he trusted Sonny fully. Sonny dropped him off at the hotel.

«Clamp, before you go,I do trust you with the information we got, but untill I tell you, say nothing to the snowkids or Aarch».

«And Dame Simbai?»

Sonny thought for a second. Then he made a decission he hoped he would not live to regret.

«Let her know, but tell her to keep it between the two of you, the less she knows, the more natural she'll act, we can't let the

assailant know we're on to him or her».

With those words, Sonny left Clamp and went back to his ship to get some much needed rest..

**What plan does Sonny have? How can the metaflux be transported safely out of Shiloh? Will D'Jok sense something is wrong with his father? And will things sail smoothly from now on? Only one way to find out. Keep reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Danger

Sonny didn't like the progression one bit, someone was out to harm either him or his guests. Sonny was having none of it. He had already put his men on the job, looking for anything out of place, art of discression was a necessity for a pirate. Sonny's job, was to ensure his guests stayed safe from harm. That, and removing the dangerous Metaflux, now stored in Black Manta's high securtiy vault. Sonny had decided to remove the metaflux from Shiloh all together this night. He had talked to Aarch, and got the necessary permission to bring D'Jok along. Sonny knew he could have brought Micro- Ice as well. But where they were going, Sonny could only make sure one of them was safe. It was time for him and D'Jok to have alone time. Sonny entered his cabin. D'Jok was sound asleep on the spare bed they had put in. He looked innocent in his sleep. Sonny stood there, looking at his son for a few minutes. It was amazing to think that this teen had once been a baby. Sonny regreted he had not seen his son then, but to his defense, he had not known of his excistense. It didn't help to dwel on what he couldn't change. He had to live in the here and now, and move on from the past somehow. It was time to heal the wounds of the past. Sonny carefully shook D'Jok's shoulder.

« just five more minutes Maya, I'll get up then».

Those words hurt. Sonny knew he should be thankful for Maya taking care of his son for all these years, but he couldn't help but think of Niobe, his late wife and D'Jok's mother. He had been robbed of a lot with his son, she was robbed of even more. At least, he had a chance to get to know his son, Niobe had passed away when she gave birth to him. Sonny had never told D'Jok, but it had hurt him immensely to hear that part. Sonny knew he had allowed for the hopes to rise a little too high, when he had hoped to find her alive. Who could blame him? He had believed his best friend and labpartner, Clamp, to be dead, he had been alive. He had also thought D'Jok to have perished when the ship his mother was aboard was shot too, had been wrong. Sonny still remembered when D'Jok had told him what happened to her. To Sonny, this had felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart, and twisted the knife around, to make it bleed even more. He should be used to it by now, living alone, but somewhere, deep down, there still lay a seed of hope.

«D'Jok».

Sonny's voice was soft. D'Jok slowly opened his eyes.

«Dad? Is something wrong?»

Sonny thought of telling a lie, but decided to be honest with his son. If they didn't even have trust between them, what chance did they stand of building any form of realtionship? Sonny sighed, before he sat down on the bed, next to D'Jok.

«I'm afraid so D'Jok. Remember the cavein?»

«Sure, who could forget? It still frightens me to think of it».

« It was no accident D'Jok. I thought it sounded like an explotion just before, and I was right».

«What?»

Sonny told D'Jok what he and the pirates had found when they went back to investigate. He also told D'Jok what this meant. D'Jok was listening attentively to his father as he spoke. Then, Sonny finally finished.

«The risk of keeping the Metaflux that was extracted from me here, is just too high. I'll remove it in the still of the night. But, you are my son D'Jok, one day, this might be part of your life. I want to make sure you have the best possible ground laid down to make it here. Being a pirate is no game, it's risky, you usually put your life on the line all the time. The pirate world is the one of sharks, and to survive here, you need the right tools».

«Dad, will you teach me the ways?»

«Yes D'Jok, but know that it is a long time before you join the pirates yet. You still got a meaningfull life ahead of you, and a beautiful girlfriend. Enjoy that while it's something you have, you never know when you might loose it. Cherish that love D'Jok, and then, when you're ready, you make the call to join us or not. It's not something we would force on you, we'd rather have you come on your own free will, but for now, be just what you are, a football star».

«Thanks Dad».

D'Jok got dressed and got out of bed. Sonny led him to a part of the Black Manta D'Jok had not seen before. This part was guarded not only by guards, but also required passwords, and retinal scans to enter. Luckily, as the pirates leader, Sonny had acess to all areas of the ship. Finally, they were at the vault. Sonny went through a proceedure to open it. D'Jok was amazed at how high tech it was. Anyone that thought the pirates used substandard equippment, had been wrong. This was state of the art. As Sonny opened the vault door, D'Jok could see the sphere containing the Metaflux. It truly brought back bad memories, memories of General Bleylock, the blackmail, D'Jok fighting to keep Sonny alive after they siezed him.

Sonny saw D'Jok's silent struggle.

«Don't worry D'Jok, Bleylock is no more, I saw it with my own eyes».

Sonny grabbed a casing and a set of handcuffs. He placed the sphere in the protective casing, and locked the cuff round his wrist. D'Jok was stunned.

«Do you really need those cuffs Dad?»

«Yes D'Jok, we don't know what the attacker that caused the cavein wants, but it's possible he's after the Metaflux. I've decided to move it. This is your first piratemission D'Jok, how do you feel about it?»

«Terrified».

«Good, that's how I felt the first time too».

«You? Terrified? I have a hard time believing it Dad».

«Oh, Believe it D'Jok. I was once a rookie in this too. I've had my share of doubts and frights through the years».

«I find that hard to believe».

Sonny smiled, as they headed to the tailgate.

«Then, ask Corso».

«Corso?»

«Corso was the one that trained me, and made me the pirate I am today. I owe a lot to Corso, it's a friendship that has lasted for the better part of 16 years now».

D'Jok wondered a lot of things about his fathers best friend. But he was in doubt on wheter he should ask his father these things or go directly to Corso. Sonny sensed his distress.

«D'Jok, talk to Corso, I feel like it is better he answers to your questions, and not me».

They found a small pod, and Sonny bid his son to enter. Then, he entered it too, and closed the hatch securely.

«Where are we headed Dad?» asked D'Jok.

«Someplace that most people don't know excist. Some believe it's just a myth. I must ask you to keep this a secret though D'Jok. If ever things were to change with Technoid, this is the last safe holding the pirates have. Thereby it's name».

«What name Dad?»

«The Sanctuary».

Sonny engaged the proceeedures to embark. Soon, they were seemingly lost in space. But Sonny seemed to be at ease. He checked the computerscreens.

«D'Jok, when we get there, there is three people I want you to meet».

«Who are they Dad?»

Sonny smiled when he thought of his own fathers reaction when he had told him who the snowkids starstriker really was. There were two grandparents and an aunt anxious to meet their grandson and nephew. Sonny looked forwards to this introduction.

«They, D'Jok, happen to be your grandfather, grandmother and aunt».

D'Jok was stunned. He had grandparents? And an aunt?

«Dad, they must be very old then».

Sonny laughed.

« Hey, I was fairly young when we expected you D'Jok. They're not all that old, and they are already dying to meet you».

«They know about me?»

«Off course D'Jok, you don't think I would hide you from them do you?»

«No Dad, but how come you didn't tell me sooner?»

«It was not the right time, but now, it was».

Sonny turned to the controls again. Then, he punched in a series of codes, before a face appeared on screen.

«You are entering a high security zone piratedroid, state your identity and buisness and wait for verification».

« Base, this is eagleleader Sonny Blackbones and D'Jok Blackbones, requesting to enter the dome of the sanctuary».

«Identification verified, welcome back Sonny, we've missed you, and to D'Jok, welcome to the sanctuary, it's an honor to make your aquintance».

Before their eyes, the dome seemed to vanish into smoke, and a huge metal dome appeared. A door opened, and Sonny manouvred the pod towards the entrance. D'Jok was amazed at what he saw. This dome recembled Akillian in a way he had only seen in pictures. This was how Akillian would have looked in the summer. A summer he never had the pleasure of knowing. Sonny turned the pod to the docks, and landed in a specially made dockingarea. D'Jok pulled the fresh air deep into his lungs as they excited the pod.

«Dad, I can't believe this, is this a replica of Akillian in the summertime?»

Sonny smiled, It was interresting to see that his son had paid some attention to how Akillian looked like before he was born, before the disaster, before.. he messed it all up. Sonny chased the shaddows away, as they headed towards the center of the township.

«Why, Sonny Blackbones, this is a seldom sight».

They turned to see a beautiful, blonde woman stand behind them.

«When I heard you were coming, I expected you'd bring Corso, but instead, you choose to introduce us to the latest addition to the Blackbones family, don't you?» she smiled.

«Don't you know by now, that I'm full of surprises?» teased Sonny mildly.

D'Jok was baffled. There was something familiar with this woman. He had seen her somewhere before, when he was young. But where, and in what connection? D'Jok was delwing deep into his mind for answers. He looked over at Sonny, who looked at two others that came towards them. D'Jok gasped, as he saw them. The middleaged couple had distinct features to their looks, and dressed in a sort of colour code, just like Sonny did. They wore red tops and black pants. All of a sudden, it dawned on D'Jok who the couple were. Looking at the man, he saw that Sonny was a mere slightly younger version of this man.

«Grandpa?» D'Jok whispered.

The woman next to him, she was sure to be his grandmother.

«Grandma?»

The couple nodded at D'Jok's question. Then, he turned to the woman.

«And who are you? Dad's girlfriend?»

Sonny turned away to try to chocke the laughter that got the better of him. Kathy was not going to like this.

«Well, I don't think I'd date someone like your father D'Jok, he's too much trouble for a poor womans heart, better be admired from a distance», replied the woman with a small smile.

«Aouch, you don't have to bite that hard Sis» retorted Sonny with a smile.

Sis? Was it really only coincidental that he had not found his family on Akillian? D'Jok was surprised.

«Are you my aunt?» he asked the woman.

She turned to him and smiled. Now, D'Jok could see the family recemblance to his father. This woman was most definately a Blackbones.

«Yes D'Jok. It's a pleasure for us to finally meet my brother's son».

«Yes D'Jok. You have no idea how much it has pained your father to think you were dead all these years. That pain is what kept him going, fighting Technoid, all these years».

«Yes, but a new era has begun this week dad» commented Sonny.

This made all of them turn to him.

«What do you mean Sonny?»

« We've been given immunity by Technoid. We'll have to change our ways, or try to at the very least».

His parents and sister nodded at this. Then, Sonny told them why they were there. He lifted the box containing the Metaflux, wich was cuffed to his hand.

«I've checked the progress of the first sphere you brought Sonny, the one from the snowkids».

«How is it with that one?» asked Sonny.

«It desolved and dissappeared completely two days ago» she replied.

Sonny was pleased with what he heard. Then, he told them of the attack. This made Evan, his father, look carefully around.

«Let's head to our house, we can speak safely there, and Sonny, you need to rest, you look like you haven't slept in a while».

Sonny nodded this, and they headed to his parents home. It was time for D'Jok to get to know the family he never had known, but always craved for...

_The next chapter will be focused on how Sonny did handle the metaflux of the snowkids, a question asked by many fans of the series. I thought it needs be adressed. Also, it's important with the family bonds that D'Jok never had in the series, this fic gives a chance to adress that, and show D'Jok a little more mature than in the show, this is because I think D'Jok hides a lot behind his ego, to cover up his own insecurity. You sense it is there, but he hides it. The time spent with Sonny and the family will yeild answers and raise new questions for him. Keep reading and do rewiew._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ghosts of the past.

Sitting with his parents and sister, introducing his long lost son to them, was a dream come trough for Sonny. It didn't happen the way it was planned, there was way too much water that had run into that ocean for it to be sane. But sometimes, it was better late than never. Beth and Evan had planned to take D'Jok around the sanctuary and show him how it worked. When Sonny was away, they were the ones entrusted to keep it safe and hidden from the worlds eyes. A task they preformed with an execellente touch. Sonny sighed. He had to deal with this metaflux permanently, but also, he didn't want to scare D'Jok. He was obviously frightened of it. But right now, D'jok was in conversation with his grandparents, whom had fallen in love with their grandson. So far all was good.

«Thank you Sonny».

Sonny's trail of thoughts was cut short when his father came up beside him and spoke to him.

«For what Dad?»

«You have no idea how happy we are we got to meet D'Jok. Living here, sure was no guarrantee we would ever meet him».

«You know I would have made sure you met him one way or another» assured Sonny.

«Yes, but you're hardly ever around either. Don't get me wrong Sonny, we're not complaining, we just would like some more familytime with you».

Sonny nodded this. He knew he wasn't all that much with his family. The pirates were his family away from home, and it had been that way for years now. Now, Sonny's family had an addittion, and amost welcome one. Sonny had decided to try to free more time for both his parents and sister, and D'Jok. Corso was more than fit to cover for him in a time of need.

During the day, they had a lot done. Sonny had placed the new sphere of metaflux in a safe lab he had here, under close guarding. No one but him knew the acess code for the lab, so there was no chance of the sphere getting stolen.

Sonny had thought a lot about the past as he dealt with this flux. The price of it's making.. it had been too high. It had cost him the life of his wife, and his own as he knew it. General Bleylock had basically taken all that was dear to both himself and Clamp. For a long time, Sonny also thought that Clamp had fallen victim to Bleylock and gotten killed, as his wife was. For years, the images of the ship that carried his pregnant wife being shot down, had haunted Sonny, and robbed him of any form of good sleep. Sonny had become almost dependant on the pirates sleeping device to get by.

His closest friends, in his team, Corso, Bennet and Artie, all had learned to see when Sonny needed help getting relaxed enough to sleep or otherwise was in need of help. They had developed their own ways to assist him, depending on how close to him they were. Corso had the most personal ways off course. Being who he was, he was very close to his boss.

The friendship between them had been the rarest thing. But the bond had solidified into being unbreakable by now. Sonny couldn't imagine his life without Corso.

D'Jok spent the day with his grandparents, and the afternoon, he went with his father to the most highly guarded location in the entire shiloh archipellago. The sanctuary vaults. Sonny had codes for everywhere, and the system to get in was beyond imagination. D'Jok had thought the pirates got by with older technology. The sanctuary proved it wrong. The technology by far exceeeded anything Technoid had created to date.

«Wow Dad, I think Thran would have loved to see this» said D'Jok as he looked around.

«Sadly, you can't tell him about it D'Jok. This place is something I need you to swear to secretsy on. It's in all the pirates best interrest I ask this of you. I'd hate to have to erase this from your memory, but if it needs be done, I would do it D'Jok»

Sonny was deadly serious as he spoke. They got into an underground vault. Sonny used both retinal and voice scanner to get in. D'Jok gasped. He saw a familiar sphere. The snowkids Metaflux. But, what had happened to it?

«Dad, I recognize the sphere, it's the one containing the flux you collected from the snowkids back at genesis a few months ago. But what's happened to it?».

Sonny looked at the once purple liquid, that had gone greyish of colour.

«the metaflux can't be destroyed D'Jok, not the way you would think. The metaflux was always unstabile, that's why it could be made to be undetectable. I still don't know myself, how that came to be. It was a coincidence. But it made the flux even more dangerous. It's taken me some time to figure out how to destroy it. But what you see, is the flux decomposing. It's broken down to it's natural form. That way, I can finally destroy it, but it must weaken more first».

D'Jok was lost for words. Sonny put the new sphere, much smaller than the one collected from the snowkids, next to the sphere. It wasn't that strong, but still, the colours were bright enough to signal danger.

«How long do you think it will take before it's all gone Dad?» asked D'Jok.

«I don't know D'Jok, but trust me, it's stored safely here, I do check on it regularly. Once it's gone,I'll let you know, Ok?»

Sonny looked at his son with a smile, before he turned, and together, father and son left the vault, and locked it securely.

The metaflux would never again be seen to the world, other than as a bad memory...

Corso was worried. He didn't like that Sonny had taken D'Jok with him to the sanctuary. Usually, Sonny would always bring him along. This time it was different. Sonny had brought D'Jok instead. Corso wished he had not felt jealous of the kid because ot it. But D'Jok was Sonny's son, and it was understandable to everyone that Sonny wanted to get to know his son. Afterall, it had been 16 years now that Sonny didn't know his son at all, he was looking to make up for that lost time, and who could blame him? Certainly not Corso. But the recent events worried him. They still had no clues as to whom the unknown enemy was. Nor had they any idea as to who the target was. Though, Corso had his suspicions. If he was right, they needed to keep a close eye on Sonny, as he would be in danger without knowing where it came from. But, it didn't mean that it necessarily was Sonny that was the target. It could just as easily be the snowkids. Corso was frustrated. He read through the reports again. For so many years now, before they got the immunity, something the majority of the pirates thanked Sonny for, there had been no attacks on the pirates from within their own ranks. Sure, there were members that had come and gone, but the standardproceedure had been to erase their memories before they left. This time, it could not be Bleylock. Sonny had seen him take a huge fall off a fifftystorey building. Some would say that Sonny had thrown him off the building, wich was incorrect. Sonny had barely managed to prevent genesis from suffering the same disaster as Akillan, by risking his own life, throwing himself off the building, to grab the sphere, containing the snowkids metaflux. He had been lucky, and managed to grab on to a flagpole to stop the fall. Bleylock had thought he was lying dead, crushed, somewhere lower down, and had been shocked to see Sonny holding on by one arm. He had climbed on to the flagpole, to try to push sonny into slipping his grip, and falling to his death. Sonny had fought back, and Bleylock had slipped. Sonny had proven to be physically stronger and managed to hold on, as Bleylock had slipped, and fell into the death he had intended for Sonny to suffer. Since then, it had been quite peacefull to be a pirate. Bennet came in.

«Corso, you might want to inform sonny of this» he said and handed Corso a report.

Corso read through it. Then, he looked at Bennet.

«We don't have any proof this is true, but prepare to secure all activities planned, especially the next mission. I got a feeling that our friend will strike there. We need to find out who's his target, and why».

«We're on it Corso» said Bennet, and got back to checking datas.

Corso looked at the screens.

«Whaterever you plan on Sonny, you got to be carefull. If what I'm thinking is true, you're in far more danger now than ever before, so is D'Jok...»

There is an expression saying that time flies when you're having fun. D'Jok realised the truth in it. He wished he could spend more time with his grandparents and aunt, but Sonny said they had to go.

« Already?» D'Jok pouted.

« Having fun huh?» smiled Sonny.

«I barely just met my grandparents and aunt, can you blame me for wanting to get to know them?»

«ha ha ha, off course not D'Jok. No one blames you for that» said Sonny laughingly.

But then he grew serious again. He had told his parents and sister of the recent events on Shiloh and asked their advice. They had been unonymous. He had to be carefull and watch his steps.

«Someone is out to either harm you directly Sonny, or have the trust you have worked so hard to build with the snowkids torn down» said Beth.

« True, if Aarch had been someone else, he might not have continued his stay here after the first near accident occurred» said Sonny thoughtfully.

« It was real nice of him to let me go with dad on this trip» said D'Jok.

They made ready to say goodbye and head back to Shiloh, when Evan, D'Jok's grandfather approached him.

«D'Jok, we want you to have these, you're family, and when you're far away, it will somehow make it seem we're a lot closer to you than you might think. I've learned, during my years here, that you should take nothing for granted, especially if your son is the most wanted man in the galaxy. Here, take this as a gift from a family that thought you to be lost, but who are thrilled that you're still here» he said.

He handed D'Jok a box. D'Jok looked over at Sonny, who nodded. Open the box. D'Jok opened it. Inside, there were three pictures, one showed D'Jok and Sonny, a unique father and son picture. The next one was a family portrait, with his grandparents and aunt and father. But the last one, D'Jok teared up when he saw it.

«Dad..»

«Yes D'Jok?»

«How.. did you manage to do this?» D'Jok asked.

The last picture was one that had been impossible to make, but Sonny had somehow managed to. It showed D'Jok in front, and behind a gingerhaired woman and sonny. A family photo. D'Jok stared at it.

«This is how it was meant to look, before Bleylock and the cursed Metaflux destroyed it all» said Sonny silent. D'Jok looked into the box. There was more. A book, when D'Jok opened it, he was stunned. It was the balckbones familytree, generations back. The last addition that had been made, was Sonny and Niobe, as a married couple. D'Jok saw that his picture had been entered below the ones of his parents. In the bottom, he found a locket. He opened it. It was evident that this was a personal gift from Sonny. The locket contained two small miniaturephotographs. One was of D'Jok, the other, a rare portrait of Sonny after he joined the pirates.

«Dad – I»

«It's yours D'Jok, like it was always meant to be. Your bracelet was a gift from a loving mother, who would have done everything to be here. She can't be here with us, so, she found a way to leave me the task of being there. I wish deeply from my heart that you could have known your mother D'Jok, but it's not something I am able to help you with. All I can do, is to tell you about her, and that, I will do».

D'Jok nodded. It had been an exhausting 24 hour for him. Meeting his grandparents and aunt had been beyond what he could have dreamed of.

On the flight back, D'Jok fell asleep on the co-pilot seat. Sonny smiled when he saw that. D'Jok. His son made him proud everyday. He was a football star, but still, he was just a teen. He had the whole life in front of him. Sonny swore he would do anything to support his son, encourage him to fight for his goals, and be the best person he could. Sonny knew it wouldn't always be easy, life was full of traps that you could fall into. D'Jok would stumble and fall from time to time, it happened to absolutely everyone. The trick was to jump back up and keep fighting. Sonny enganged autopilot. He pulled out a cover from under a seat, and put it around D'Jok. Then, he laid back in his own seat and closed his eyes. Upon their return to Shiloh, there was things that needed be adressed, but Sonny was confident they would solve it. They would find the villain this time too. With that thought, Sonny driftet off into sleep...

_hold on for the upcoming one, you will start to be able to conclude who the one causing trouble is, and why. Keep reading. And please, rewiew._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: How to hunt a pirate

It was the weehours, when Corso noticed an incoming wessel. He sighed. Sonny and D'Jok had returned. He knew Sonny had brought the metaflux, to keep it from becoming a temptation to others to use. Corso smiled as he saw the small pod docking on the Black manta. The hatch opened, and father and son emmerged. «Welcome back Sonny and D'Jok, did you have a nice trip?» he asked. Sonny just smiled as he looked at his son. D'Jok was fiddeling a locket on a chain around his neck. Corso knew the content. He looked at Sonny. Sonny said nothing, just nodded. «Anything new Corso?» Sonny was referring to the unknown attacker that had tried to kill him, Artie and some of the snowkids during a trainingmission. Corso nodded and handed Sonny a list. Sonny read through it. Then, he looked at Corso. «If this is the case, I want to know where these explosives are found. We're not talking something just anyone has accsess to here Corso» he said. Corso agreed. Sonny glanced over at his son. «D'Jok, you go get some rest, I'll join you soon». «Ok Dad» D'Jok made ready to leave. «Oh, and D'Jok..», «yes dad?». «Not a word about this to the snowkids, I don't want to spook them. This matter, we'll handle. I've already ordered security to be upped». Sonny was staring into the air. «Whoever is behind this, has a lot to answer for. I'll make sure the punishment fits the crime». D'jok left them. Corso was worried. «Sonny, we best be carefull, we have absolutely no clue as to who the attacker is, and why he's done this». Sonny looked at Corso. «I got a strong feeling as to whom Corso, but I won't say anything untill I got proofs. If I'm right, the target is reduced down to one man, if I'm wrong, it's the snowkids that's at risk» , Corso was still sceptic. «Don't you think we should send them home?». «Not yet, they're still safe. I don't want to do anything drastic yet». Corso nodded. The two friends and pirates separated. Sonny headed towards his cabin. He was tired and still needed a few hours of sleep to stay fully alert...

Sonny was getting too close. He should have suspected that. Blackbones was no fool. He had to have left traces that made Sonny alert to his precense. The invisible enemy clenched his fists. Sonny had to be neutralized. He wasn't going to kill him, but keep him out of the way. Doing anything to Sonny here on Shiloh was risky, this was his area, and everyone here knew him, he risked getting the planets entire population against him if anything happened to Sonny. But he had to act. Sonny was tired, and not all that alert as he should be. If he had been, he would have known the danger that was lurking...

Sonny headed towards the cabin. Getting some shut eye sounded like a dream to him. Being the pirates leader, even when they had immunity, was a hard task. Sonny was too tired to notice the footsteps that followed him. The hallway seemed to only carry the sound of one man walking. Sonny approached the clear glasswindows, and luckily for him, he looked up. A dark shaddow behind him, made him throw himself to the side. The black flux seemed to be the one of a shaddows player, it barely missed him. Sonny grabbed his lasergun. Normally the pirates didn't use any weapons, but in this case,they had started to. Sonny jumped forth and mangaged to reach a hidden alarm on the wall. All of sudden, the room went in red. «Alert. Alert, sector three, alert, alert». Corso came running, followed by several pirates. Sonny slowly got up. The attacker was gone. «Sonny!». Corso reached him and helped him to his feets. «Are you allright Sonny?» he asked as he quickly examined his friend for injuries. «I'm fine Corso, just relax». «Who was that?» asked Artie. «I don't know, but he doesn't belong here» said Sonny. He coughed slightly. The smog was toxic to humans on a long run. He had come very close to his attacker, and now, he had to detoxicate himself from the fumes. Bennet handed him a special oxygenmask. «Put this on Sonny, you should feel better momentarilly»...

Blasted! Sonny had gotten away. It would have been a lot easier to execute his plan if he had the pirate chief as his hostage. Sadly, he had not known of the alarm. He knew he should have attacked sooner. Sonny had been too tired to pay proper attention to his surroundings. Why should he really? This was his ship, and they were on Shiloh, his hometerritory. There was a reason the pirates felt safe here. Well, not anymore. Sonny had made a huge mistake, when he took the leader role from Magnus. A mistake he'd have to pay for. The Attacker smiled. This wasn't over yet, Sonny Blackbones, you will pay for this...

Sonny didn't need the mask for long. He quickly removed it. «D'Jok, I need to check if he's ok» he said and stormed off. The failed attack on him, could have left D'Jok the next target. Sonny was breathing hard when he reached the cabin. «If he hurt my son..» Sonny opened the door as fast as he could. D'Jok was sound asleep in bed. Sonny felt the relief rush trough his body. He checked carefully, to avoid waking him, if it could be a clone. It wasn't. Sonny sat down by his desk. The adrenaline rush was too high. Sonny logged into a secure database, one of the safest the pirates had. He typed in a password and an encrypted identification code, significant to him. Names of former pirates, links to family that was separated, all appeared on screen. «I know you're in here. Who are you, and why are you attacking your own?» said Sonny to himself. A light touch to his shoulder, made him jump. «Dad? Did I scare you?». D'Jok. Sonny relaxed immidiately, but his breath gave him away. «D'Jok, I'd advice you to be careful sneaking up on a pirate like you just did. In a different situation, I could have ended up either killing you or hurting you» Sonny said. He didn't want to yell at his son, but he needed D'Jok to understand the severity of the situation. D'Jok bowed his head in shame. «I'm sorry dad..». «Hey..» Sonny turned around, and pulled D'Jok into a hug. «No harm done D'Jok.. But keep this between us ok? Imagine the teasing I have to endure if the pirates was to hear that my own son could have stabbed me, and me being unable to defend myself». Unwillingly, D'Jok let out a small laugh. «Oh no, the bad boy reputation of the great Sonny Blackbones would lie in ruins». Sonny smiled. Then, he put his finger to his lips. «But hush hush about it». D'Jok nodded. Then, he looked at the screen. «What are you working on Dad?», «This is the list of all of the people coming in and out on shiloh». D'Jok looked at it. «pretty limited number of guests Dad». Sonny nodded. «For safety reasons D'Jok. If you don't reside here, you don't come here without good reason. Take yourself and Micro- Ice for instance. The two of you are like brothers..». D'Jok grimaced. «Yeah, and he's being the annoying little brother» he said. «Still, you're as thick as thieves. As a matter of fact, it's the mirror reflection of Corso and me». D'Jok looked at his father. «You and Corso? Are you concidering eachother as brothers?» he asked. Sonny nodded it. «We've been bloodbrothers for the better part of your life D'Jok. Corso's saved my life countless times, I'm in a debt to him that I can never repay. And sometimes, I got the chance to make it up to him». Sonny said nothing about how they made up. That part was, as he concidered it, a very personal and private part. «Is that why Corso is second in command Dad?». «Both that and the fact that he is the best fitted for the task. Corso is not such a bad guy. A little curt sometimes, but deep down, he is nice. I'd trust him with my life. And one day, you may have to do so too D'Jok. Don't hold it against him, he is who he is, and he's lived through things that made him the one he is today. If he ever gives you a smile, it is a gift to cherrish». D'Jok nodded. What his father had told him, he took to heart. «What are you looking for dad?» he asked as he noticed that Sonny continued to go through the list of names. «Something out of the ordinary, something that can explain who's behind these last days attacks» Sonny answered him. D'Jok nodded. «You need my help dad? I'd like to learn more about the ways you work things, if you don't mind». D'Jok's question surprised Sonny. «I thought you were more into football son, not the stuff of a pirate?» he said surprised. D'Jok smiled. «Well, I am a footballer yes, but I also happen to carry half of your dna, that would also make me hald pirate the way I see it. I think I should get a grip as to what it is my father is into, and how it works, as there is a life after football, and maybe, this is where I'll end up».

«A waring D'Jok. As long as you have better things to do with your life, and a chance to live normal, that is what I want for you. But, should it be needed, you'll always find a home here. I am very proud of you D'Jok, of what you've become. I know you'll grow, and become an even bigger star in the sky. But always remember where you came from D'Jok, and who your friends are. Never leave all that behind unless you absolutely have to». Sonny gave D'Jok an intense stare as he said those words. D'Jok gave him a steady look back. «I promise Dad» he said. Sonny nodded it, and then, he proceeded to learn D'Jok how the systems worked...

Clamp was deadbeat, but he still couldn't stop working on his project. A new kind of sensor alarm. It was designed not to get triggered by people usually travelling in a region, but by those not to be there. Sonny had taken a particular interrest in the project, as it seemed Shiloh was not as safe as they first thought. Clamp took off his glasses, and rubbed his veary eyes. He had no clue as to the fact that Sonny and D'Jok had returned, they had not had the time to inform him. All Clamp knew, was that in a few hours, they were having another rescuemission. Corso had informed him that the scenario was the exact same they had saved Sonny from, being traped in a bubble under water. The main difference would be that this bubble couldn't shrink. Corso had described what had happened to Sonny, in detail. Clamp had felt nauseous when he realised how close to killing Sonny Bleylock had gotten. He didn't know much of Sonny's past with Bleylock before they became friends, it seemed Sonny didn't want to talk about it. All he did know, was that it was filled with conflicts and had to do with the apparant hatred Bleylock had for him before his death. Some seemed to think Sonny had pushed Bleylock. Sonny's account of events had actually been quite different. «If I hadn't held on to the sphere with the fluids, I would have saved him Clamp. No one, not even Bleylock deserved to die like that» had Sonny said. Clamp agreed. Inspite of all he had lived through, Sonny still saw something special in every humanbeing. Including rotten apples such as Bleylock. He didn't want to cause anyone's death, if he could avoid it. He had gone someplace alone, with D'Jok, to remove the last of the metaflux in existence. No one seemed to know where. But the pirates all assured him that both of them would return within 24 hours, safe and sound. Clamp had often wondered how Sonny's life had become after he fled with the metaflux the first time. Shiloh was a nice place, seen through the right perspective. It felt like living in a medium small town, but you could still remain hidden, if you knew your way round the systems. Sonny knew how, that was how he had survived in this world of sharks. You couldn't trust everybody, you had to choose your people carefully. Sonny had ensured their safety here in the best possible way. Now, it had become evident that someone was out to disturb the peace, and possibly ruin their visit. Clamp took a wrench and started tweeking things again. Not quite there yet. There had to be something he could do, to get it just right. Half a turn more.. then Someone jumped out of the dark and straight at him. Clamp stumbled backwards. A cloaked figure stood next to the invention of his, ready to grab it. But Clamp had triggered it with an alarmsystem. The minute the attacker lifted it, alarms went off. And to further more gain evidence, a camera took a shoot of the attakcer. He covered his eyes, and shouted something that sounded like «Paybacktime» before he ran off. Clamp had barely gotten on his feet when Sonny, Corso, Bennet, Artie and D'Jok came running. «Clamp!» Sonny looked at him, clearly worried for his friends wellbeing. «Are you hurt?» he asked. «no Sonny, I'm fine. Are you a sight for sore eyes» the old man exclaimed. Sonny didn't look convinced. «Bennet, examine Clamp» he ordered. Bennet quickly got to it. Meanwhile, Corso was looking at the machine. «Pretty neat contraption Clamp, what does it do?» he asked the old man. «It's a security system I've been working on, you know, the one you were interrested in Sonny» he replied. «Yes, is it working?» Sonny wanted to know. «By the looks of it. When the attacker grabbed it, it sent out beams of a powerfull flash, so I might have gotten a photograph of him», «YOU WHAT?» Sonny could hardly believe it. If this was true, they could possibly identify the attacker. But he dared not raise his hopes, as the invention had not been tested yet. «Artie, quickly. Connect it to your laptop, and see what you can find». All the pirates were tensed, as Artie transfeered the material from the sensorsystem to his laptop. «Here's the videofile» he said. They played it up. It showed the entire attack on Clamp. «Well, at least we got something to go on now Sonny. We could use this video to identify the attacker» stated Corso. He was looking for clues as to who the attacker could be, trough his fightingskills. All the pirates recieved combattraining, but the instructors for each group varied. The style of the attacker, could lead them to his instructor, who, in turn could identify him. «There is more» said Artie all of a sudden. «What have you got?» said Sonny. «It's a photo» said Artie. Corso looked at Sonny, «We could be really lucky this time Sonny, please, check and see if it is so» begged Corso. Sonny nodded. Artie brought the image up on a bigger screen, and then set it to appear. Because of the pixels, it took time. But then, an image appeared. Both Sonny and Corso gasped for breath. «It's impossible» nearly shouted Corso. «But..he's dead, I saw him get killed..» said Bennet in disbelief. Sonny just stared at the screen. It was a ghost from the past. He didn't know why this man had reasons to attack them, but he could make guesses. «Jarrod Blade.. we meet again..»...

_So, the attacker is identified. Now what? Will Sonny and his men find him and stop whatever he is up to? And who is his target? And why? All of this and more to follow in the next chapter. How about a rewiew anyone?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ambush

The streets of Shiloh was crowded. Jarrod Blade had put on a hood, he felt safe walking around in enemy land dressed like this. His thoughts went to his father, and the mission he had been given. For his father to return to Shiloh from his excile, he had to get Sonny Blackbones to surrender the leader title back to his father. So far, all his attempts to rid himself of the pirate chief, had failed. Sonny clearly had good developed instincts. Blasted. That invention of his old labpartner, Clamp, had blinded him, and almost got him cought. All he could hope, was that it showed nothing. Jarrod snuck back into his hotelroom. For the time being, he needed to lay new plans, His father was to reign Shiloh again, and Sonny Blackbones would be history, it would be safe to go back to Akillian anyways now, he wasn't wanted anymore. Sonny could have a life with his son, like he clearly desired. With that thought, Jarrod lay down to get some shut eye...

************************************************'

Artie was sweating over the computer. Sonny's orders had been crystalclear. «Find out where he's staying, use all scans of hotel guests we are not sure who is, and find me Jarrod Blade». Sonny was already well on his way with a plan to stop the villain. Corso came into his cabin where D'Jok and Sonny were looking through some photoes from the first season that the snowkids had played in galactik football. Sonny showed a genuine interrest in the stories. He could tell that D'Jok's first meeting with Warren, the Lightnings striker, had been a major event in his son's life. D'Jok's eyes had a special glow to them, a living and vibrant shine. «Who took these?» he asked with a smile. «Tia» smiled D'Jok. Sonny nodded. «Sonny!» Sonny looked up when he heard his name spoken. «Bennet found him». Sonny rose from the bed, there was no time to loose. Jarrod Blade was prone to make a disappearing act if he knew he had been traced. «D'Jok, you stay here, this confrontation has real potential of getting dangerous, and I don't want to see you get hurt». «It's ok dad, I'll go to the snowkids hotel, It will make you feel safer too». Sonny nodded. «Ok D'Jok, be careful and I'll be back soon». Then, he and Corso ran off...

The alley was dark, like most alleys in Shiloh. Sonny readied his laser. The area had been guarded by men from his ship. Now, it was just a matter of taking Jarrod out by surprise. Sonny released the barr that covered the ventsystem, and climbed in. «This is new, I never thought we'd see Shiloh from this end» he whispered. Sonny nodded. «This is a new experience, but if we walked in the main door, we'd alert him to our presence» Slowly, they crawled up to the floor that Jarrod lived at...

Jarrod Blade woke up. Something wasn't right, life as a lawless pirate had thought him to be alert for danger. Now, all his senses were going off. Then, he heard. Footsteps. In the airvents. They had found him. Jarrod jumped to his feets and tried to run. But when he got to the door, he recieved a punch to his face. Corso was in his way, and he was mad. «Get back inside Blade» he hissed. Jarrod backed into the room, All of a sudden, he crashed into someone. Sonny!. «We meet again, Jarrod Blade, now, I want an explanation as to why you attacked the snowkids, Clamp, me and everyone else». Jarrod Blade snarrled. «Too late Blackbones, you should never have exciled my father». Sonny looked at him. «Is this what your vendetta is all about? Revenge? Have you got any clue as to what really went down all those years back?» he asked. «Dad told me everything» snarled Jarrod. «From his point of wiew yes, but as you know, everything has two sides, and this is no exception» said Sonny. «Mind telling us what your old man said?» said Corso, aiming his laser at the young man. «He told me that Sonny challenged him and cheated him out of his rightfull place, he had to flee to avoid getting killed, and Sonny took his place, what more do I need to know?», Sonny looked at him, « You haven't learned yet that there is always, two sides to a story Blade? You blindly trust your fathers word?». Jarrod hissed. «Why shouldn't I? You exciled him Blackbones!». Sonny shoock his head. «Sit down Jarrod, and I'll tell you what really went down all those years back». «Why should I listen to a liar like you?» snarled Jarrod. «Because, unlike your father, Sonny is a man of honor. Your father stole from the pirates when he left, he wasn't exciled, certainly not by Sonny. Sonny owed him, and had no plans whatsoever to ask him to leave, that was his decission» stated Corso. The two pirates sat down, and engaged in a long lasting conversation, about the past and it's many hidden secrets...

As Soon as Artie had his hands free, he and Bennet joined the snowkids and D'Jok at their hotel, along with Clamp, Aarch and Dame Simbai. All the adults were informed on what Corso had told D'Jok. «It's a great idea, I can't remember Sonny ever celebrating that day, even when we worked together» said the old man. «Sonny is very private when it comes to such matters, it took a long time before we even found the correct date» said Bennet. D'Jok looked at him. «Really? Why?». «Well, for one, Sonny didn't like talking about it, and the technoid file on him wasn't easy to breach etiher. But finally, we succeeded. It is funny though, cause Sonny is pretty taken with all the rest of us celebrating when one of us has his birthday, the only exception seems to be himself». «Corso even proposed we'd celebrate his birthday by honoring him yearly, but Sonny wouldn't have it. He just told us, it wasn't necessary and he didn't want us to throw any party». D'Jok was thinking, and calculating. Sonny had told him one late night, when they spoke of his mother, that there was a point when he stoped celebrating the passing years. When D'Jok had asked him why, it had taken some time before sonny answered. When he did, D'Jok had regretted his question. «D'Jok, do you remember the date of your birth?», D'Jok was confused. «Yes, but..»Then, it struck him, in giving birth to him, his mother had let go of her life, dying from bloodloss, even Maya, with all her herbs and insights, couldn't stop it. «You stoped celebrating because of mom's death?». Sonny nodded. «When you have your one true love, the reason to get up in the morning, the reason to smile, and the very reason to breathe, keep your heart beating, taken from you, what reason is left to celebrate?, on the inside, I was like an empty shell for years D'Jok, I lived for vengance, it would have done me no good in succceding, and now, I found you. I'm not ready to celebrate just yet, but in due time, maybe I'll find a way» he sighed. D'Jok was pulled out of his trail of thoughts. «I know why, but it's not my place to tell, but we should celebrate him now, he has earned it» he said. The two pirates nodded. «D'Jok, how may we help this?» asked Aarch. D'Jok looked a bit lost. Artie all of a sudden smiled. «I got an idea»...

Sonny and Corso returned to the ship, deadtired. Jarrod had willingly gone off to jail, when he realised how his own father had falsified and manipulated the true account of events to his own benefit. The boy was in a state of shock. Sonny concidered calling in the two teams for the last planned rescuemission. «Corso, check with Clamp if they can have all teams ready in an hour, we'll do the last rescuemission». Corso smiled. «planning to get wet?» Sonny nodded. «I already tried the inside, so, I'll try the outside this time». Corso laughed and sent the leader off to his cabin to get changed...

The two gigantic tanks in the middle of the Shiloh stadium, looked threatening. Sonny and Artie had a last minute brief with their team. «Ok team, there is one person trapped in the bubble. In the original rescuemission, the bubble was shrinking down to size, cutting off the airsupply inside. This element has been taken out. It is a very scaring experience to be trapped like that, especially when you have no means of getting out, I am not sure you're ready for it, so we're not doing it. Now, does anyone want to be inside the bubble?» Sonny looked around. «Sonny?», «Yes Mei?» he smiled to his son's girlfriend. «I want to try being in the bubble». Nothing could have surprised him more. «Are you sure of this Mei?» he asked. She nodded. Sonny looked at the team. They all nodded. Mei had proven her courage in the caves, they knew she could handle it. Sonny nodded. «Ok, Bennet, help Mei get suited up for the stay in the bubble. There is no real answer as to how to solve this, the point is, rupture the bubble, free Mei, get to the surface and have the team help you get out safe and sound». D'Jok had a question. «Dad, when you went through this, were you concious through it all?», Sonny looked at them. «No D'Jok, I wasn't. Remember, the bubble I was held in, was shrinking, the intent of that was to suffocate me, if not for Corso, I'd be dead now» Sonny said. The snowkids appeared to be in a state of shock. «How did you get out?» asked Tia. «Corso, he managed to rip a hole in the bubble, that allowed the water to fill it, and made it explode. By that time, I was already unconcious, from lack of air, I'm only telling you what I was told by my trusted men. Corso swam after me, with great risk for his own life, and pulled me to the surface, where my men, and Duke maddox droids lifted me out of the water, and on to dry land. According to Artie, he and Bennet examined me and made sure I could breathe properly». Sonny smiled. He noticed that Mei was ready. «Ok, Micro- Ice, you secure the left flank, D'Jok you're with me on the frontline, Tia, go in from the left. Ready? GO!». The team snuck towards the tank. «Dad, who's going in the water to save Mei?» whispered D'Jok. «You are D'Jok, I'll cover you». The rescuemission proved another great teamwork. At the end, both Corso and Bennet's team could report of great sucess. All teams had managed within the set time. Sonny and Corso gathered them all in the stadium. «Great job everyone, all finished well within the set timelimit» said Sonny. «Not an easy task, if you think of how the mission went in the real world» stated Corso. «Do you mind telling us about just that? I've been wondering that since it happend. It seems long ago now, but it's not». Sonny nodded it. They sat down and told the story, the audience was captivated by the content. Afterwards, Corso made a suggestion to more selfdefense teqniques for those that wanted that. Mei immidiately wanted a go. Sonny stood up, Corso walked up to him. «Wich teqniques Corso?» the pirate chief asked. « on the ground, on the stomach, locked positions». Sonny nodded, and lay down. Corso kneeled beside him, and grabbed hold. Both pirates decided to give the snowkids a showdown on how something like this would really work. Sonny immideatley tossed Corso sideways, and got halfway up, while waiting for the next attack. D'Jok looked at the pirates in amazement. The two topdogs were clearly well trained, and skilled at what they did. Sonny would get up, but stay within an invicible circle, They would change positions, sometimes Corso was the attacker, other times Sonny. It was harmonic, but intense. Finally, both pirates rose from the dust, and hugged oneanother. Aarch was speechless. «Wow.. that..» said Thran, « was amazing» ended Ahito. «Can you teach me how to do that Dad?» asked D'Jok. Corso and Sonny exchanged looks. «D'Jok, team up with Corso, Mei, will you do me the honor?» smiled sonny and held out his hand.

Soon they were having fun, as the pirates helped all the snowkids and their staff. Time was rushing by, and soon, dark fell. Sonny had his men make a fire in some barrells, and a small barbecue was on. During this bonfire, the pirates shared some od their more fun moments. Sonny and Clamp even shared some of the common jokes they used to have when they worked for technoid with the group. «Sonny was usually a controlfreak, he had long strains of codes to acess anything he worked on, you could not get into his systems without his passwords» teased Clamp. « And Clamp was being the ever perfectionist, even the smallest dent in a metalplate, he'd ship it back to it's origin and request a new one on the hour» commented Sonny with a snigger. «And Sonny was most of the time, thinking more on what was for dinner back home, than the work itself. But when Bleylock would come, you could tell he was cautious», Sonny nodded that. «It was more a gut feeling than anything else Clamp, he never said what his intents were directly, but you sensed he was up to something» said Sonny, thinking back. «I just wish we could have prevented what happened Sonny..» Clamp all of a sudden looked very old. «We fixed it, with great risks to our own lives» said Sonny and patted his friend's shoulder. «You're right Sonny» smiled Clamp. Sonny looked around, many of the snowkids were on the verge of falling asleep. «Back to the hotel, and get some sleep, this holiday only has two days left kids, and we will make the most of it» said the pirate chief. The snowkids smiled a knowing smile before they went off, the biggest surprise was yet to come, and this time, Sonny was the intended target. They all looked forwards to putting the surprise birthday party into action...

_the next chapter truly is in honor of the pirates brave leader, it's celebration time. And how old is Sonny really? Stay tuned, and you will find out. Do please rewiew this chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sonny Blackbones birthday

The morning started off with sun. D'Jok woke up first. He wriggled out of bed and got up as carefully as he could, to avoid waking up Sonny. According to Corso, this was no easy task. Sonny would usually wake up if anything was out of place in the room, because he could not turn the cautiosness off. It had come at the price of many a night of lost sleep. D'Jok looked over at his father. Sonny looked relaxed, and appeared to be in deep sleep. D'Jok snuck across the floor as silent as he could, with his shoes in his hand. Silently, the door opened, and D'Jok left the room. Corso was waiting for him in the hallways, along with Bennet, Artie and Stevens. «You didn't wake him, did you?» asked Bennet. «No I- I don't think so», stoddered D'Jok. «Good, he needs all the rest we can give him» said Corso. D'Jok looked at the deputy commander of the pirates. «He isn't sleeing much, even normally, is he Corso?». Corso shook his head. «No D'Jok, not by a long shot. He says it's due to nightmares, but I'm not convinced. We do have some sleeping devices, but it's not healthy to use those ones too often either, you get addicted to it, and could easily fall victim to insommnia if you rely too heavily on the device. We've monitored Sonny carefully on his use of such help, and found other ways to help him than that. It's the first time in weeks he is having normal sleep now, and he needs to rest for as long as he can. Meanwhile, let's get this surprise on the road, shall we?» said the deputy commander with a grin. D'Jok had to smile. All these brave men, they had the pleasure of knowing his father for far longer than himself, and they knew him. D'Jok was sincerely touched to see how the pirates were concerned for Sonny's health, did Sonny even realise just how much these men did, to protect him? D'Jok had a feeling he did. Sonny was aware of everything and anything surrounding him. It was like he said. Beeing a pirate, could be compared to a fish in a fishtank, living among sharks. If you were smart, you knew what to avoid and how to keep your head low, that fish would survive, if you stuck your neck out, you risked getting eaten. Sonny was the smart fish, and because of that, he was still alive in this sharktank. «D'Jok, you got to wake up the other snowkids, we need help to get this party ready. We can't tell Sonny, he has to be kept in the dark untill the very possible last minute» said Corso. «Got it» Said D'Jok. The pirates headed to the designated bar, to get things ready, while D'Jok was given the assignment of waking his teammates and staff. Slowly, D'Jok made his way around the hotel, to find the persons needed to be awoken first...

Something was not right. A pair of hazels searched the room. Then, they fell on D'Jok's bed. Empty. Had something happened? Sonny felt his heart race, if anyone did anything to harm his son... then,all the reasonable explanations started occur, there would be good reasons why his son wasn't sleeping, the time was one factor. Sonny checked the time. He had to have fallen into deep sleep this time, since the time was well over noon. Then, he remembered that Corso had given him a glass of water before they went to bed last night. Sonny had to smile. He knew Corso was only looking after him, making sure he got enough rest. Well, no need to stay in bed this late, there was work to be done. He felt kind of sad that the week had passed this fast. He had enjoyed the father son bondings at late evenings. On that part, this holiday had gone above and beyond in meeting his expectations. Sonny felt he knew his son better, and he hoped that D'Jok knew him too. D'Jok's greenish eyes sparkled when he talked of football, he had become the star he had always dreamt of being, and in the process, he had found something he never thought he'd have, his father. Sonny knew he was not good at the role yet. He had been abscent in his son's life for the first 16 years, he had some serious catching up to do, some of it, was impossible to have, Sonny knew that, and if he was to be honest, it hurt. Slowly, Sonny got out of bed and made himself ready. He had a mental picture on what to do this day. He decided to speak to Jarrod Blade again. When he got to the ships command center, everything appeared normal, except for three missing pirates and his son. None of them were aborad the ship. Sonny had his own suspicions as to what was going on. Oh well, he would deal with it later. Sonny headed to the cells of the ship. Jarrod had just finished eating when Sonny opened the door. Unlike their last meeting, Jarrod came across as meek and somehow confused. «Sonny, I- I'm sorry, I had no idea..». Sonny nodded and sat down. «It happens to the best of us Jarrod, we get blinded, and don't see straight. One never expects lies like that to come from one's parents». Jarrod shook his head. «I just don't see what dad stood to gain from doing it». Sonny looked at him. «Loosing his place as the leader hurt his pride. I can understand where he's coming from. The sad part of it, is that he made his own son fall victim to the hurt pride of his». Jarrod nodded. «When I think of what could have happened in those caves..». Sonny placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. « we all survived Jarrod, don't beat yourself up over it, move forwards and focus on what lies ahead. The past can't be changed, no matter how badly you'd wan to. I know. I wished I could do just that, many times now. I just have to accept that I can't, no matter how much I'd want to» the pirate chief stated. Jarrod looked at him. «You're thinking of Technoid and the war with them, aren't you?» , «Yes, it's a war that will make many suffer more than what is necessary, many already have, and still do. We lost many, some we will never know what happend to, to someone, be it a pirate or not, any loss of life, will hurt. I lost a lot of time with my son, because I didn't investigate closely enough what really happened after the metaflux exploded on akillian». Jarrod looked at him. «If you would have Sonny, Technoid would surely have captured you». Sonny nodded. «True, I didn't have the experience in many areas that I have now,but I keep wondering how D'Jok's life would have been like then». The young man smiled. «Who's beating who up over things that can't be changed now?». Sonny smiled back. «You're not banned from coming back, neither is your father. Holding a grudge over the past, and the decission that was made by the pirates, not me, isn't going to help. Tell him that, when you see him». Jarrod looked surprised. «I got the impression from Corso that he was going to tear me apart, limp from limp, because of what I did». «Corso may see things that way, I don't. You were a victim to false information, and it's not something you are to be blamed for, Corso, myself included, at one time, we would have done the same as you, under the same circumstances». Sonny got up, and led him out of the cell. «A ship is ready to take you back to your father, I don't need to know where he's hiding, reprogram as soon as you're ready to, and know that you're always welcome back». Sonny watched as the young man climbed in, and started the ignintion. As he took off, Sonny smiled. He was a father himself, it didn't take a genious to figure that you had to see things from several ways, to understand. Wich reminded him, he had some paperwork to fill in before he left to look for the missing four...

Corso and D'Jok looked around to make sure nothing would reveal what was up, Sonny was suspicious by nature, and he could spot if something was off in a matter of a split second. The cake was ready, except the number of years. «How old is he really?» asked D'Jok. Corso looked at him. «No one knew for a long while D'Jok, untill Bennet cracked his old technoid file. We got the year he was born and the date of from that». «And?» D'Jok stared at Corso. «He turns 43, still not completely dry behind his ears, but that's part of his charm». This side to Corso was rare. D'Jok stared at him. «Coming from you Corso, this is strange, you know that?» D'Jok asked. Corso laughed. «The years fly by fast when you're one of us D'Jok, we use every possible situation to celebrate. The war between pirates and Technoid has lasted for so long, and the pirates feels like they're on the loosing end. We focus on what we achieve in this fight rather than looking back at the cost. It nearly cost us Sonny, and we would be done for without him» stated the deputy commander. «Isn't there anyone to take Dad's place if something was to happen to him?» asked D'Jok. Corso sighed. «I would be the one in temporary command, but it's not a scenario I like» admitted Corso. D'Jok nodded it. He had come to realise just how dear his father was to the pirates during the week they had spent here. «There is one thing I've wondered though, and I think Dad would feel as I stuck my nose where it didn't belong if I ask him» said D'Jok thoughtfully. «Then, what is it you wonder?» Corso asked. «I've never seen dad with any woman, isn't he with someone?». Corso nodded. «You're right D'Jok, you shouldn't ask Sonny that. Even though you're his son, that matter is personal. Sonny will tell you if you need to know. But to my knowledge, Sonny isn't with anyone like that. He hasn't been since your mother. This is something I tell you, just to show you who Sonny really is». D'Jok swallowed. He had been told that Corso was the closest to Sonny, and that the deputy commander was extremely protective of his father. Now, Corso was making a point out of proving just that. «I'm sorry Corso, I didn't mean to pry, it's just that I try to learn more about my father, whom I just met. All I know till now, is that he is a righteous and honest man, just seemingly a victim to unjustful prosecution by technoid». Corso looked at him. «There are reasons for Technoid's neverending chase of Sonny, but what those reasons are, no one but Sonny himself knows. Here, in Shiloh, it is a place of many secrets. And many stories. If one wants to survive here, one has to live like a small fish in a gigantic sharktank. Say as little as possible on who you are, and even less on your past, and you might make it out alive». D'Jok nodded. «So, what will be done with Jarrod Blade?». Corso smiled. «Sonny already dealth with that. There was no real reason to hold the boy, so Sonny let him go». «WHAT? But what if he comes back?» D'Jok was shocked. «He may return at any time. Jarrod is a victim to his own fathers lies D'Jok, Sonny had a long talk with him. The kid is harmless». D'Jok had a hard time believing what he heard. «Harmless? He tried to kill us all down there..». Corso still smiled. «That would not have happened. Sonny knew of at least two possible ways out, but the latter one was proving too difficult for Artie, so, he choose to be safe». D'Jok held out his hands. «I give up understanding how you pirates think» he stated, making Corso laugh out loud. «In time, you'll learn our ways D'Jok, as the son of Sonny Blackbones, it would be impossible not to». Then he grew serious. «You don't know how proud he is of you, do you D'Jok?» he asked. D'Jok shook his head. «I.. he wouldn't have any reason to. If not for me, Technoid never would have abducted him..», Corso shook his head. «You're wrong D'Jok, Technoid had nothing to do with the abduction. That was all on Bleylock». D'Jok was in thoughts. «He is real scary..», Corso placed a hand onto his shoulder. «You don't have to worry anymore D'Jok, Bleylock is gone, Sonny said he fell over fiffty stories down, you don't survive a fall like that». D'Jok nodded. «What I struggle to accept, is how close I came to loosing my father, just after finding him..». Corso nodded. He had not expected D'Jok to be this deep. From the looks of it, D'Jok was a hothead, but the kid was showing another side to him, a side that revealed just how much D'Jok was like Sonny. There really had not been any doubts, Sonny had already known the truth before he even confronted D'Jok the first time. Corso smiled. D'Jok was most definately Sonny's son. «D'Jok, Can you keep Sonny busy while we arrange the rest of the party?», D'Jok looked at the deputy commander. «Sure, but why?». Corso smiled a sheepish smile. «Sonny loves a party everybit as much as the rest of us, as long as it is not one thrown to celebrate himself, he'll start looking for us soon enough, ask for a little father and son time» suggested Corso. D'Jok smiled a devious smile when he realised what the pirate meant. «leave it to me, I'll handle it»...

Sonny finally found time to go to the cabin and try to locate D'Jok. He decided to ask his son where his second in command and the two hackers had gone off to. When he entered, D'Jok was laying on the bed, watching an interwiew with his favourite football star, Warren of the Lightnings. D'Jok turned when he saw Sonny come in. «Dad, I've been looking for you» he said. Sonny laughed, D'Jok had to become a better liar fast if he was gonna make him believe in things. «In that case, you need to improve your observationskills. I've been at the command center of the ship most of the day. And I didn't see neither you, Corso, Bennet or Artie there» said the pirate chief. «Well, Corso is kind of busy, and Bennet and Artie are helping him». Sonny found the situation funny. «And let me guess, there is something going on that I'm not supposed to know about, and Corso sent you to keep me out of the way?». D'Jok's mouth fell open. «Dad, how did you know that?» he stoddered. «D'Jok, I was not made the chief of the pirates for no reason. I'm used to observe my surroundings, and anything unusual, I pick up and process rather quickly. That abillity has kept me alive up till now» he laughed. D'Jok kicked himself mentally. «Dad, just play along will you? It's a nice surprise for you, and it would make them all happy». Sonny nodded. «Ok, this time, but I am not making it a habit», D'Jok smiled. «In the meantime, is there anywhere we can go, to make it seem I'm doing my part of the deal?» he asked. Sonny realised that D'Jok wanted to make sure Corso didn't catch on to him spilling the beans. «One place, I meant to take you there earlier, but then this thing with our friend Mr. Blade came up». D'Jok looked at him. «Corso said, you'd let him go?», Sonny nodded. «He's already gone. I have reason to believe he'll grow on what he learned here» he smiled to his son. «Well, if you're gonna try to fool Corso, we best be on our way». D'Jok got up, and with Sonny's hand to his shoulder, they left to find a sccoter in the hold of the ship...

Everything was set. All were in place, now, Sonny and D'Jok were the only ones missing. Corso ground his teeth. D'Jok was not used to the pirates interrogation teqniques, Sonny on the other hand, was one of their best in the art. It would take him no time to make D'Jok tell him everything. And if Sonny knew what was up, there would be no party. Corso prepared for the worst, when Bennet notified him that they had spotted Sonny and D'Jok on a scooter. They were coming from the norhtern graveyard. Corso didn't have to ask what they had done. He knew why Sonny had taken D'Jok there. The one person missing in their little family of three. D'Jok's mother, and Sonny's beloved wife, was burried there. At least, to Sonny this was the place he had done so. Corso knew there had to be another grave somewhere. But it was not his place to interfeere in that. D'Jok came in first, followed by Sonny. All the lights came on. On pure instinct, Sonny threw his left arm up to shield his eyes. «What the..?», Corso approached Sonny, and led father and son to a sofa when he bid them sit down. Then, he walked over to a podium. «Friends, I'm no good at this, so I'll keep it short. Today is a day of celebration. Our dearly beloved Leader and friend, rescuer to some, accomplise to some, and a captain to some of us, we all have many reasons to thank him, some owe their lives to him, others found the answers to what happened to their loved ones, because Sonny risked his life over and over to find those answers. On a daily basis, for years, Sonny has carried the burden of being a wanted man. He has lived every day, looking over his shoulder, trying to stay one step in front of Technoid. Only as a pirate, will you fully understand the meaning of Sonny's sacrifices». Corso then lowered the mike, and turned to Sonny. «Sonny, my dearly beloved Captain, friend, confidante and soulmate. When you joined us, you were taken prisoner, fleeing Technoid. Little did we know who you were, but we soon found out what you would become. The technoid scientist, I'Son, you once told me,that you saw him as weak, gradually faded as we trained you. Everyday, that weak side of you faded a little more, untill what was left, is the pirate we come to know you as today. Sonny Blackbones, the leader, the friend, and the one we celebrate today. Happy Birthday Sonny, may there be many more such celebrations to come». A loud «hear hear» was heard in the room, as the pirates raised their glases in a toast in sonny's honor. Sonny said nothing. «Corso, may I ask where you came across this information?» he asked his friend. «Your old Technoid personell file Sonny, we.. we crakced it open». Sonny nodded. «ok, I'm not mad, but don't make this an anual habit from now on». Bennet heard him. «Too late Sonny, it's already marked in the calendars of next year, you better get used to it». Sonny rolled his eyes, before he laughed. «Ok, just one day a year, I'll live with it». It turned out that the party had been planned real good. There were many that wanted to celebrate and thank Sonny. D'Jok remained at his fathers side, seeing how loved his father was among the pirates. Sonny took time to greet the ones that wanted to. Then, the pirates pulled out a gigantic cake. Sonny saw the writing. «Oh no, you had to, didn't you». There, in bright jelly letters, the cake read his name, and his age. «Wow, 43 years young» smiled Clamp. Sonny sent him a gaze that told him that he would rather have it hidden from the world. As soon as the cake was cut, the pirates showed the snowkids and their staff how they celebrated birthdays. Sonny tried his best to avoid it, he knew everyone went through it, but didn't feel like doing so himself. Not that neither Corso, Bennet or Artie heard his objections as they led him into the middle of the circle of pirates, that lifted him and threw him in the air.

The party lasted into the wee hours, before everyone finally went to bed...

Sonny tucked in D'Jok. He had always wanted to do this when his son was young, but circumstances had been against him.

All in all, it had been a good day. Sonny undressed and went to bed. It didn't take long before he fell asleep, with a smile upon his face..

**This is the second last chapter of this story. I am kind of sad to let my baby sail off, living it's own life in the fandom, but all stories has an end. The last chapter, wich is named « Farewell Shiloh», will certainly carry some surprises too. And a big mystery is unraveled. We can now say that Sonny's age is 43. Do please rewiew this chapter. I would want to hear your opinions.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Farewell Shiloh

It was time to go. The week had passed so fast. D'Jok woke up a lot earlier than usual. Sonny was still sleeping, and snored like a bear. D'Jok smiled. Snoring was usually a sign that one didn't sleep at all, or that the sleep wasn't deep. D'Jok smiled as he shook his head. «You fooled me once Dad, it's not gonna happen a second time». D'Jok saw as Sonny pulled the covers higher, still pretending to be asleep. «Dad!», This time, he got the desired reaction. Sonny sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Or, at least, that was what he pretended to do. «good morning D'Jok, feel rested?» he asked. D'Jok had to smile. Sonny could have been an actor if he wanted to, as he had no problems playing as if things were real. «Yeah, just thinking..», Sonny smiled. «You know, thinking produces headaches, especially before breakfast, come on, let's go get something to eat, before you get that far». «Only if you're sharing the meal, no running off to work untill you've eaten». Sonny looked at his son. He took so much pride in the boy, and he admired the fact that D'Jok would follow his dreams, and ambitions. «I've taken the day off D'Jok, it's the final day here, and I had planned to spend it with my son» he stated. D'Jok smiled. Nothing in the world, not even winning the galactik football cup could compare to the precious time he spent with his father, that time was far more valuable than anything else. D'Jok watched as Sonny got out of bed. «Feeling a bit older Dad?» he teased. Sonny grabbed the pillow. Before D'Jok was aware of what went on, Sonny launched it at him. «Hey, what was that for?» said D'Jok. Sonny smiled a devious smile. «That was a wake up call, piratestyle» he stated. Laughing, father and son got ready, and headed to the kitchen. Sonny quickly found what he needed in the cabinets, and started on the breakfast. A little while later, as they were eating, Corso came in. «' Morning», Sonny didn't say anything, just handed his deputy commander a cup of coffe. «Get some caffeine in your system before you growl Corso» he teased. Corso looked at him. «I'll get you back on that one Sonny». D'Jok watched as the two friends teased eachother back and forth. As soon as they were done eating, D'Jok was kind of sad. It was the last day in how long he would spend with his father. He had no way to know when they would meet next. Sonny seemed to catch on to it. «D'Jok, want to go play some football?». D'Jok looked up. Had he heard right? Did his father just ask if they were gonna go play football? Then he remembered. Sonny had once been a footballer, someone had told him during the party in Sonny's honor. D'Jok looked at his father. Sonny seemed to catch on to what he was thinking. «Surprised?» he asked as he emptied his milkglas. Corso sniggered. «I thought you knew of that part D'Jok» he said. «No, I didn't. Sure Dad, let's go». D'Jok wasn't sure what to expect. Sonny brought him to Clamps hotel. All the other snowkids were also there. As were the pirates themselves. Sonny pressed a button that was trapped to the sleeve of his jacket. All of a sudden, Sonny's clothing changed, the red jacket, the boots, the black pants were replaced by the pirates uniform. Sonny wore number 3 on his uniform. «You're playing defense?» D'Jok knew this could be interresting. There was bound to be father and son duels over the ball. «Corso, you'll be the coach of the pirates» said Sonny, before he placed the pirates headgear on. Stevens walked up to him. «Here Sonny, you'll be the captain today» he said, and stapped the red band around Sonny's right arm. Well, this was interresting, there was sure to be captain to captain duels now. The teams made ready, and set foot in a holotrainer that clamp had built for the pirates. «Ok teams, I want to see fair play, no cheats» commented Corso. «That means everybody» said Aarch, and then the game was on. There was instant pressure on the snowkids goal. D'Jok was getting in position when he got a pass from micro- Ice, he avoided Rose, the only female pirate on the team. He didn't know much about her, and Sonny had not said much either, other than there was reasons for her being who she was, and what she did. D'Jok had learned not to pry. He attended a launch at the pirates goal and Hawkins, the pirates goalie, but was stopped like by an invisible wall. A pirate named Aaron and Sonny had what appeared to be a glowing lightgreenish light around them. «You have flux?» the snowkids screethed. Sonny nodded. «You get cought of guard too easily, stay focused» he said, as he snatched the ball from a confused D'Jok, and kicked it across the pitch to Stevens, who scored at a stunned Ahito. The bare shock made the snowkids struggle to gain control again. But as D'Jok learned to read the play, he realised that the pirates defense was down. Sonny played well, but he had the least playtime, D'Jok suspected he could easily dribble the ball past him. Sonny smiled when he saw his son launch at him. It was perhaps just a friendly game, but nevertheless, a game, and the pirates decided to show that they wouldn't necessarily stay underdogs in the league for all eternity. He defended the goal. D'Jok was looking for a way around Sonny, but it proved difficult. Sonny had obviously played professional football before, and knew how to block. D'Jok passed the ball to Micro- Ice when he realised that he couldn't get through. Micro- Ice acted quickly, and it was 1- 1 on the board. «Halftime break» announced Clamp, and the holowiewer was shut down. Sonny grabbed a bottle of water. «Wow, if the snowkids ever need a defense player, we should hire Sonny» suggested an enthusiastic Thran. Sonny just smiled. «Not bad for an old man» joked Clamp. Aarch placed a hand to Sonny's shoulder. «That was some impressive defenseplaying Sonny, were did you learn to do that?». Sonny emptied his waterbottle, before he replied. «Technoid's universty team. I played on my sparetime, it was a way to get in contact with the girls» he smiled sheepishly. « well, does it work?» asked Aarch. «I ended up married, so I would guess yes» the pirate chief stated with a smile. Rocket approached them. «Mr. BlackBones? Sir?». Sonny smiled at Aarch's nephew. «No need to be formal Rocket, just call me Sonny». «Ok, Sonny. That flux thing you used...». Sonny nodded. «You wonder why we don't use it in the competition?». «Well, yes». Sonny looked thoughtfull. «As you know Rocket, all kinds of flux can be traced, it's the one thing that gives our planet a personality, and a soul. And all of the fluxes has an unique signature. Well, all except for the Metaflux». Rocket rubbed his chin. «i don't get how you managed to create a flux that was synthetic, and yet, undetectable» he said. Clamp joined. «Well, call it an accident» he said. «But, this flux of the pirates, is it manmade or the real deal?». Sonny had anticipated this question. «It's the real deal Rocket, and it's called the seed of Shiloh. It is just a myth in many ways, as the pirates don't use it». Aarch broke in. «But why not Sonny? It would be a huge advantage for the pirates to use flux, even the odds a bit». Sonny looked around, there were more snowkids that used the halftime break to cure the shock of learning that the pirates infact had flux. «We also become vulnerable. Like I said, flux is tracable,and the seed of shiloh is a very potent and strong flux, possibly the strongest one in the galaxy, imagine how fast 'technoid could track us if we used it? We'd be sitting ducks». After a short discussion, they finished the match. It ended in a draw. As they excited the holotrainer, Sonny told them, they needed prepare for the trip back home, they would be escorted out by the pirates, as was usual proceedure. «Even though we have immunity now, we still hold on to our old habits» he smiled to them all. But he said nothing of the task he had put young Artie into conducting. Bennet was responsible for phase two of the little surprise of the pirates. But now, he followed his son back to help him pack...

D'Jok felt sad the week was already over. Tia had made sure they had lots of memories. The pirates had helped her make copies of videos taped, pictures taken. It had become several copies of a special photobook, a joined Pirates and Snowkids time. D'Jok looked at the pictures. All the snowkids had made a special chapter on all of the pirates, starting with young Artie, wich was followed by plenty of pictures and a decscription of each snowkid on how they saw the pirate, and pictures from various memorable moments. The pirates had also made a book, on the snowkids and their staff. Corso really had been put through the meatgrinder in the book. He was said to be a grouch but with a heart of gold. The chapter on the pirates individual players on the team, was also a hillarious event. They had laughed when they put it together. Then, there was the video and the football match of today,when they saw the seed of Shiloh. But the biggest chapter inn the book, was the one on Sonny BlackBones. All the snowkids has somekind of perception on who he was. During their week here, they all had gotten to meet the pirate chief, talk to him, and get to know him. It seemed Sonny had gotten his own little fanclub with the snowkids. D'Jok packed slowly. Sonny didn't say anything, he could understand how his son felt, more than anyone could imagine. «D'Jok, this is not farewell you know» he said to lighten things a little. «I know, it's just..», «Just what D'Jok?» smiled the pirate chief. «I've had so much fun here, it's been like living in somekind of a bubble» said D'Jok and then looked up. Sonny didn't look like he liked the expression living in a bubble too much. «Sorry, bad choise of words» smiled D'Jok sheepishly. Sonny threw his head back and laughed. «I understand what you mean D'Jok, but in a more litteral term, I would not reccommend it, it gets old very fast, there is limited space and no way out» he joked. D'Jok knew though, that there were some serious elements in it. «Listen D'Jok, we'll meet again soon, and in Akillian» he promised. But he did not tell D'Jok his buisness there. It would be something he didn't look forward to doing, but he had to. He owed her that much respect. Sonny helped D'Jok pack, and then, D'Jok threw one last look at the cabin he had shared with his father this week. They had bonded as father and son, laughed, disagreed, argued... Sonny had learned some parental skills he didn't have, D'Jok had, by being around the crew, learned more of his father, who he was now, and who he used to be. Towards the end, even Corso had gotten along with him, something Sonny had thought would not happen. «It's gonna be strange sharing room with Micro- Ice again» he stated. «Well, he sleeps at night, it's a bit harder for me to do so» stated Sonny. «But you allways pull through, don't you?» teased D'Jok. The old standard comment of Sonny's, had been made known to the snowkid. When he thought of it, it fitted his father perfectly. One last look, and they closed the door, to go join the snowkids...

The snowkids looked out the windows of their shuttle. All the pirateships participated in their escort some way, even the mighty black manta. When they reached orbit and were about to leave, the videomessage button blinked. Thran turned it on. It was Sonny and the crew of Black Manta. They asked the snowkids to play up a videofile they had added. They activated it. The pirates had made their own compilation of the week. It humoured the snowkids to watch it, it even contained things they had not seen. Like Grumpy Corso, spilling his coffe, or Sonny falling asleep in front of the controls of the commandcenter of his ship. The moments just kept on flowing. «How did they manage to capture all of this?» asked Tia amazed. «It's a pirates's secret Tia, they will never tell, not even me, and I am a pirate's son» said D'Jok. He had gotten a small box, from the crew of Black manta, just before he left. He was not allowed to open it, unitill after he had left. It contained pictures of the times he was alone with the crew. But for D'Jok, even more importantly, familypictures, a small envelope with his name on, suggested Sonny had made sure D'Jok would also have pictures of his family in the sanctuary. He looked at them, and smiled. «Who is that D'Jok?» asked micro- ice and pointed to the picture of D'Jok along with his entire family. D'Jok saw no reason to lie. «my famiily, on my fathers side». «They're all alive?» Clamp was shocked. D'jok nodded. «They live in a safe place, I found them with Dad's help». The next picture was one they all gasped of when they saw. «D'Jok.. that's..» Clamp struggled to find the words. D'Jok nodded. « It was granddad that made it». The picture depicted Niobe, Sonny and D'Jok. «The picture that could never be taken..» sighed Mei, and clenched his hand. «Yet, there it is» stated Tia. D'jok couldn't answer, there was a thick lump in his throat. The next picture, was one he decided to frame. It showed him and Sonny, taken in the familyhome in the Sanctuary. The pride and joy Sonny took in his son, beamed out of the picture. Then, they were broken off, by a new message. «all of you, in your photobooks, there is a personal greeting to you. But this greeting is also something else, it's a hidden map» said Sonny. The snowkids all checked, and the ryhme in the end, differed in all books. «A map to where?», asked micro- ice. «Oh come on micro- Ice, you know better than that» laughed Artie. D'Jok quickly put two and two together. «I got it»he said. Everyone looked at him. «Dad, this is the first time you've ever done right?» he asked. «Confirmed son» laughed Sonny. D'jok told what he had discovered. «the ryhmes are all a part of the map. If we always work together, we will always find our way back to shiloh» he said. «BRAVO!» the pirates cheered. «We've reached the point where we part. The snowkids and staff has found friends here in shiloh that wants the best for you all. We will meet again. Till then, see ya», then, the transmission ended. As D'jok looked out the window, he saw three small pirateships that «waved» with the wings, before they were ingulved by the darkness again.

D'Jok turned to the snowkids. «The shiloh pirates, they're the best friends you could ever get» he smiled. All the snowkids agreed. Then, they set course for Akillian orbit...

END

**sad as it is, the vacation on shiloh has now come to an end. To me, my stories are my babies in this fandom, and it is hard to let them fly off and live their own lives. I hope the followers has had as much fun as I had reading, as I had writing it. The pirates rock the galaxy and beyond for all eternity. Do please give me one final rewiew on this.**


End file.
